Zero No Tsukaima : The Forgotten Hero
by CalRizz
Summary: Minatsu Kito, he's just a normal Young boy who unfortunately got sucked into the same Portal as Hiraga Saito who then become the Familiar of Louise Francoise de lavallière in the land Called Halkeginia. Unable to find reasons and explanations of why did he ended up here along with Saito their adventure begins. (T for Language, Hiatus)
1. Arrival

**Alright welcome back to my another story and like I promise to you all before, so I hope you like this one and don't forget to leave a review and favorite to follow the story and if you could please give me correction if there is any grammatical errors and stuff, anyway let just start shall we?**

**(I've done a Re-write in this Chapter, Please enjoy)**

__**(Zero no tsukaima or Familiar of Zero is not belong to me, it is belong to the respected owner)**__

* * *

_**THE ARRIVAL **_

**(Third Person POV)**

TokyoStreet , Japan

*Cring-cring* a guy with brown hair and brown eyes crossing down the streets in his bike carrying a small schoolbag along the streets of tokyo heading home " Hmm…Tokyo streets, tch! I wish I was home with my lovely PC this morning" so he Continue his ride until something took his attention.

"What is this?" an Average guy with dark hair and blue eyes with blue-white Hoodie staring at Strange green Portal in the middle of the streets "and why can't anybody see this?" He Thought

Then he stop his bike "What the hell is that?" he thought "That guy...and what? is that a portal?" suddenly the guy who were standing in front of the portal try to reach his hand into the green portal

"Hey Don't Touch it!" the Brunette hair boy dropped his bike and start running his way to try to stop the guy in blue hoodie to reach the portal, but it was already to late, he touch the portal and suddenly the portal start pulling him inside

"Oh No!" he Cried as he start to get pulled inside the portal

"*Grab*Hold on to my hand! Shit..." the brown haired boy is trying his best to pull him out of the portal but it was too strong, then he was also absorbed into the portal as well with the boy who's trying to safe him.

*Woop* portal closing

**(Louise's POV)**

Tristain Magic Academy Courtyard, Halkeginia

Everyone is summoning their own familiar and my turn is about to come and I'm afraid I can't do it! No wait calm down Louise, calm down you can do this you just need to believe in yourself "Alright is that everyone already?" shout one of my professor in this academy, he is Professor Colbert.

"Not yet professor, Louise hadn't perform the Ritual !" Said Kirche inside the crowd of student

"Alright, Louise! Step Forward " _ah here we go..._

"Yes Professor!"I step up, I'm worried...what if I fail? am I going to become a failure for my family? am I getting expelled after this and become one of those filthy commoner?

I walk my step by step forward into the field "Come on Zero, cast the spell or can you?" Mock one of the student inside the crowd, causing the whole student laugh as well "S-Shut up and don't call me Zero !" I denied

"I will show you all that I can do this Ritual and I'm not a Total Zero!"

"Are you sure?" said Guiche, the guy with blonde hair and flower wand in his hand

"YESS of course I'm sure and i can !" I said with preparing my wand out and beginning the ritual

"My servant that exist somewhere in this vast Universe, my divine, wise, beautiful, powerfull servant, listen to my call, I wish from the bottom of my deepest heart, ANSWER MY GUIDANCE AND APPEAR !" and I finished with waving my wand down pointing at the center of the Courtyard.

.

.

.

"uhh Nothing happened..." said a student with relief

"…" I just stood silently, wishing and keep wishing that something appeared, I don't wanna be expelled please I beg you!

"Hey Nothing Happen! Zero failed again... I thought that there will be an Explo-" *BANNG* suddenly there's an explosion, causing the ground to shake and caught everyone in surprise including myself

"-sion.." continue Guiche as he falled backward, and everything was covered in smoke, smoke and smoke EVERYWHERE !

*screen goes dark*

**(Saito's POV)**

"Ohh...wow what was that and where am I ?" I said, smokes... smokes everywhere and I can't even see anything, then when I was about to barely stand I saw someone coming right towards me, seems like a school girl but I can't see her clearly yet!

Then the smoke start to fade out and give me some airspace to see and breathe and then I saw her "Who are you !?" she said in front of my face "i…I uhh S-Saito, Hiraga Saito !" I gave her my name, she better give me explanation for this..

"and who are you to anyway!? and WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT? WHERE AM I?" I cried asking for explanation Loudly

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FILTHY COMMONER!" she shouted, and suddenly a bunch of people with different Hair Color start making their appearance as the smoke start to clear off and it just make me getting more confused. _Where am i!?_

"Haha Louise The Zero Just S-summon a Commoner!" I heard a shout from the crowd

And the crowd goes wild and full with laugh and mocking words at her and start calling her "Zero".

**(Kito's POV) **

Tristain Magic Academy, Halkiginia

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH !" *Crash*I landed on something green and smooth ! oh it's just a grass…but dammit that still hurt and what the hell!? I tried to stand and then I saw a big old building, seems like a Castle from the middle age in Europe, no way Assassin's Creed?Elder Scrolls? no no…that's impossible, then where the hell am I then!? I start to look around as I saw a bunch of crowd wearing a weird outfits with dark Cloak.

"They're..all laughing over something... but at what!?" it really caught my attention, the crowd is very full and I can't see any shit ! I better find a good view but there is no wall or tree or even a chair to step on ! dammit I can't help it.

And then I start rushing trough these People with weird Outfits "Excuse me! sorry!" I was surprised, it was the guy I tried to help! and he's with a girl with a pink hair in the middle of this crowded field

"S-shut up ! at least I summon and I didn't fail!" Shout the pinked hair Girl

"Hey you! Answer me! I need explanation here! And what's with the crowd and smoke earlier!? did you burn or blew something up?" he said, the girls stared at him with bloodshot eyes..._shit he's digging his own grave_

"Youuu….I'M YOUR MASTER HOW DARE YOU" and for god he is really beaten up by that little girl kick after kick landed on his ass.

"Miss Valliere, I think that was enough and just want you to know that the change of summoning a human as a familiar was pretty rare, so it wasn't so bad at all !" said the bold guy with glasses "now miss Valliere, please finish the Ritual you know how to right ?"

"Of course I do But..but please professor Colbert I beg you can I summon one more time!?" she cried begging to to that bald guy who seems to be a professor named Colbert.

"I'm sorry Miss Valliere, but it was Forbidden and I can't help you, you must finish the Contract!" he said

And then the girl start to approach him again, she knee herself and start speaking.

"it's not like I want to make you my familiar anyway but it can't be helped..." she said

"Wha? can't be helped? what are you talking about!?" he said, _man's he's totally clueless _

"Just shut your mouth!"

What is she's doing? and I can't believe my eyes that she suddenly Kissed him, SHE KISSED HIM ON HIS LIPS, WHAT!? _No one ever kissed me except the floor before!_

"Done...arrrgghh it's not like I want to make you familiar anyway !" she said parting her lips from his

"Wha...What are you doing!? give back my first kiss!" he said

"Listen you Disrespectful Familiar, you must listen to me from now on because you're just a familiar and I am you master and you must obey me whatever it means off !" she explained...Familiar? it seems like I've heard it before

I watch those both having their a silly argument without realizing that people are starting to stare at me, my clothes were different and I've been acting suspiciously

then his hand start to steam "Aaarrrrghhh Hot…!" He cried in pain "what is this !?"

What just happen!? his hand just release some kind of steam and left somekind of a stamp on his left hand. That must be hurt!

"It's a Rune" she said

"What's a Rune ?" he ask

"Hey who are you?" oh no peoples starting to notice me "I uuh..." sweat start to run down trough my cheek

"Hey we got a suspicious person over here! call the guards!" they're starting to shout at me

"N-no! Wait wait wait!" Now everyone's attention is totally at me when suddenly

"YOUUU!" the boy with blue-white hoodie shouted at me with his finger pointing directly at me "Mee? yeaa its me, Hi there!" I said

"your name is me?" ask a boy between the crowd with a confused looking

"no-no I mean my name is Minatsu Kito and if you please and i'm sorry I'm don't have anything to do with crime or stuff like that so please don't call the guards on me" I explain, and everyone just start to stare at me , it is very awkward!

"Okay that's enough, excuse me familiar but do you know him?" the prof ask him

"Yes he must be here because he was also absorbed into the portal with me" he said, that should clear everything

"Sigh... yeah listen I got stuck here as well when I'm trying to safe him when he was about to absorbed, but then i got sucked in as well...unlucky of me"

everyone start taking their leave after hearing my explanation and after the professor asking them all to dismiss

"Alright now! Familiar can I see your Rune please ?" Professor said

"Sure feel free to" he showed his rune

"hmmm…interesting, this is pretty rare, alright thank you for your time familiar!" he said gently and take his attention back to me "So...you are here with him" ask him

"uhh...yes i think, accidently actually" I Cleared

"Alright then for now try to stick around with Miss Valliere and don't leave this place yet okay?" he said

"Yes sure" i nod, then he took his leave

"What a nice guy he is"

"Hey come on familiar we're leaving" she said

"Hey man thanks for trying and sorry for causing you to stuck in this place as well" He said after he stood up and bowed at me

"Owh man no worry about it though, At least we're still alive and well for now" I said

"Yeah anyway thanks again Minatsu-san"he said, wow I can't believe_ I'm glad to see a fellow japanese here in this place_ "Hey Familiar lets go its getting dark, I'm tired!" she shout at him

"Man I have to go, I'm sorry we'll talk later okay?" he said as he take his leave "hey at least give me your name" I shouted

"it's Hiraga Saito, just call me Saito!" he shouted

and so he left this field with his master, leaving me alone in this place with only grass, the breezing wind and the sunset sky.

"now what.." I said to myself, but there is something bothering me…if he and that gir'sl going to the dorm just like everyone else then…HOW ABOUT ME!? I start to look around in confused_, oh no..._

(**Saito's POV)**

Tristain Magic Academy Dorm, Halkigenia

Awh i feel guilty for him, I remember that we was sucked inside the portal together and everything goes dark, I can't see anything, it was dark and suddenly I was waken up in the middle of the field with this girl who were calling me Familiar and a lowly commoner…

"Hey Familiar open this door for me !" there she goes again, why's she making me opening the door for her? she can open it herself right!? "Hey you can open it yourself do you?" I ask "Shut up and just do what I say you Dog!" Great now she's calling me a dog as well

*Opened* I opened the door for her and let her enter first, her bright pink hair seems..natural and she really is Cute actually…it just flow right in front of my face as she walk in

"Huh ? what's wrong Familiar your cheek turn red suddenly? did you have a fever or something?"

"Wha- no no it was just really hot outside..." i said, i got flustered over her cuteness

"Alright then.. anyway if there any question you wanna ask, now is the time!" she said sitting on her bed after taking off her shoes

"Okay then... first thing I wanna know, what is this place?" I said, cause I need to know where am I obviously

"You are in Tristain Magic Academy in Tristain Kingdom in a world called Halkigenia, I guess its obvious you don't know about this place because you doesn't seems like from this world itself" she said

"Y-yeah I'm not from this world exactly, and the second thing is what's with this Commoner and stuff? why are you and the other Students calling me a Commoner?" I asked

"What? you don't know anything about this thing?" she seems a bit surprised

"Yeeaaa..i don't get it" I answered

"oh son of brimir, alright I'll explain-" she explain everything about commoners to me, she said that she is a noble who came from the Valliere family, that's why that professor earlier calling her Miss Valliere, all her Family can use magic and one of the part of the Tristain kingdom family.

"umm alright then…Louise can I-" and then she suddenly cut my word off "no more question and don't call me Louise, call me Master" She said arrogantly, geez…I was about to ask her why is she called the Zero.

"alright" I said, *sigh*and so here am I, in place called Halkeginia, in Tristain Magic Academy on Tristain Kingdom ,becoming her familiar which is sucks. I have to go home!"Hey Louise take me back home, I have to get back to Tokyo!" I shout to her

"What ? what are you talking about ? Tokyo ?" she answered lightly, _oh man..._

"Here wash this for me okay!" she said completely naked as she hand her clothes at me, _she_ _throw it at me actually_

"w-haa? don't just undress yourself in front of a guy!?"

"a guy? who? you're just a familiar to me" she said, _Great now i'm treated as a non human being as well_

"So Familiar I'm going to sleep right now, here is my laundry and you must wash it all, I'm gonna go to sleep, g'night!" she said throwing all her dirty laundry to me and go to bed.

"urrggh…I have to find a washing machine or something" I frowned

**(Kito's POV)**

Tristain Magic Academy corridor, Halkeginia

This night is pretty dark …it is kinda creepy walking down the corridor in the middle of the night with a shine from the moon, I mean moons. I walk trough the corridor and explore the whole Academy Building from The main Building, Courtyard, another Courtyard, and another-another Courtyard(so many courtyard), and Dorms but never actually went inside the dorms room because obviously there's student inside

"Geez where is he anyway?, I really need to talk something with him!" I muttered, I'm alone in place that I don't even know yet with no clue of where am I, what's is that, why am I and he's here, and what the hell is going on!?

The wind breeze very strong,I should find a place to sleep, this night is very cold, the winds are pretty strong I better take shelter or I won't survive the first night

And then I start to walk again, entering this academy main building and look around for a spot, I found nothing, not even a single seat. Its getting late night and my eyes start to feels heavy "i need…to find…a place…to sleep…" I hissed and walking like a zombie and I'm not sure if I can barely stand anymore.

And somehow I saw someone that caught my eyes wide and clear again, a girl in maid dress with dark hair walking down the hallway "Wow…what is a girl doing up this late?" I thought to myself "and she's pretty as well"

"Hey" I said and she turn and saw me standing right behind her with my both hands inside my pockets "owh Hello there!" she greet me kindly

"what are you doing this late?" I ask

"I'm doing laundry, see?" she showed me her laundry basket on her hands

"owh yes a maid job isn't it?"

"yess that's true, I always doing this everynight so I'm used to it" she explain

"wha- really? everynight? don't you feel tired or bored or even scared?" I asked, because if she was me

"No I'm not, I feel honored in fact" she smile, its cute and she's really kind and pretty

"haha honored? seriously?" I answered as I thought she was joking "no I really am, working here in this Magic Academy, serving these Nobles, I felt..proud of myself..well something like that you know what I mean!" as she explain and laugh and like I was thought she was joking but her smile show she really are happy working as a maid in this place.

"haha alright, hey wait..did you just say Magic Academy \?"

"yes Tristain Magic Academy !"

"what magic does exist? I thought it was only in Legend, Fairy tales and Video games magic exist!" as I said in surprised "huh you don't know that magic exist ?"

"I uhh…yess , that's because I came with the guy with blue hoodie that appear in the middle of the courtyard back then" as I explain to the maid

"owwh, so you came here with Miss Valliere Familiar then?"

"yes indeed I am!" I said with

"then if you do come here with miss Valliere Familiar then, does that mean you are miss Valliere Familiar as well?" she asked me

"N-no I'm not I came here accidently, it's a long story by the way.." as I explain in short

"ohh is that so, then welcome to The Academy" she said with bright smile, damn that was really cute I've was never ever met a good with girl as her. Maybe that's because I never had a Girlfriend before..._ I got carried by Video Game and Anime back in japan._

"Haha yeah thanks, anyway what's your name?"

"Owh it's Siesta ! call me Siesta !" she answered "and you are…?"

"Kito, Minatsu Kito !" I answered

"Wow..haha what a weird name!"

"Haha yeaa Weird!" I answered and laugh, weird name? it's normal in Japan but right now I'm in Tristain so…I guess I can't help it though

"anyway Kito, I have to go, gotta get up really morning tomorrow because me and the other maids also have a job!" she said suddenly, I understand she's a maid and has a job, but she really stay until this late just to finish her job? wow that's impressive, I usually stay this late just to play DOTA or any other video games Late night.

"ohh alright then I guess I can't let you stay too late haha, anyway do you always do laundry like this ? everyday-everynight ?" I ask in curious

"yess and probably tomorrow will also be the same like today !"

"…then I guess I'll help you with that !"

"you know how to do laundry ?"

"well of course I do ! what kind of guy that can't do Laundry hahaha" I said as I laugh and put my right hand on my head, because that guy is actually myself, I can't do Laundry but I offered help to her…the hell am I thinking!?

"alright then see you tomorrow Kito, and Good Night !" and she leave with her Laundry basket, and here I am again, alone in the shadow with the two moons shine in this magical academy on Tristain she said. _I've got to find a way back to Japan_

**(Saito's POV)**

Tristain Magic Academy dorm, Halkeginia

"urrrghh what time is it ?" I tried to open my both eyes while trying to get up from my bed which is a pile of haystack, not the best bed in the world but I still can sleep peacefully when suddenly

"WAKE UP FAMILIAR ! IT'S MORNING ALREADY YOU LAZY DOG !" she said as she yelled at me in front of my face

"I'm awake!" as I answer she said "THEN GET UP AND GET MY OUTFITS"

"alright…geez" I get up and walk to her closet and get her school uniform and let her change, "hey Familiar !" she said

"what?" I answer "button these up for me !" she ordered me to button her shirt now!? isn't she's old enough to know how to do that?

"umm..aren't you too old to get buttoned up by someone else ? beside I'm a boy you should be embarrassed being half naked with only panties and shirt!" as I explain

"Listen, you're nothing then a familiar in my eyes and because you are my familiar you have to listen to what I say and obey, now Button this up for me!" she explained and ordered me to button her shirt again, guess I can't help it.

After I'm done buttoning her shirt and opening the door for her, we both exit the dorm and heading into the main building to have breakfast, great breakfast because I'm starving.

.

.

.

We headed to the dinning room as what I saw is an amazing view "Wow this place is huge and the table..why is it so long and why-…" I was cut off while I was mumbling" just shut your mouth and pull that chair for me"

"yeah yeah sure…" I pulled her chair and let her sit, then I was about to sit on a chair next to her when suddenly "what do you think you're doing?"

"taking a seat!"

"no only Nobles sit on the chair, you sit down there and that is your plate" she said as she point on a small plate on the floor, WHAT? Am i really a dog? _oh god anyone please help me..._

**(Kito's POV) **

I woke up by the sound of the bell and a man in chef suits noticed me

"Hey are you alright? why are you sleeping on the floor?" he said

"uhh..what? oh man I fell asleep!" I said as I tried to stand up

"Hey calm down, tell me who you are and why are you sleeping on the floor?" he asked, I need to tell him or he will suspect me as a thief and might call the guards on me again.

"My name is Kito, Minatsu Kito I came with the guy who were summoned by a girl, her name is….umm…Miss Valliere I think" I explained,

"owh Miss Valliere! so you are also Miss Valliere Familiar ?" he ask again

"not exactly, I just came in the portal together with her familiar accidently, his name is Saito by the way !" I explain

"so you are also a commoner!?" he ask once again but this one with happy face

"yeaah I guess so!" I answered, he slap my back twice with his huge hand

he said "Haha that's great to know then!" he said in excitement and full of energy

"Then why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"it's because I was lost yesterday, after the incident yesterday everybody is ignoring me and left me alone, I was sleepy and starving with no single clue, but then I met a maid, her name is Siesta she explained everything to me about this world and many other stuff, but after she left I don't now where to spend the night so I spend it here" I explained

"Owh Siesta!?"

"y-you know her?" I asked

"Of Course I know her, she's the maid in this Academy! I'm Marteau head chef of this Academy" he explained, so he's the head chef huh? that's why he's wearing a chef outfits

"hey you said earlier that you are starving, are you still starving?" he ask me "Of course I am"

"good come with me !" He told me to come so I followed him and we arrived in the kitchen

"uh..what are we doing exactly?"

"you are gonna help me with something, my second hand, Rena's is absent today, she usually help me carried all the foods that I made to the maid for the nobles to served. Your job is to replace her! After that I'll treat you some breakfast for you, it won't be long trust me!" he said, and my eyes start to shine again, Finally a help from god thank you! but I better do his favor first

"Alright count me in !" I said "Good, now I'm gonna prepare the breakfast, you stay right there, I'll be right back !" he said entering the inner side of the kitchen.

"Great, at least I don't have to be bored and starving in the morning and beside, it's only a simple job anyway!"

.

.

.

After a moment of waiting Marteau exit the door with a cart full of Feast! my eyes was caught by all those delicious foods, but I can't eat them, these are for those nobles."alright, carry these foods into the dining hall, there will be some maids waiting for your arrival to serve it to the nobles!" he explained as he hand me the cart full of food

"Alright I should be going now then !" as I start to push the cart out of the kitchen

"Hey, thanks for your help!" he said when i was about to leave

"No, I'm the one who should say thanks! Thank you!" I took my leave and headed to the dining hall for the food! _Oraaah~_

* * *

_**And Hell yeeesss First Chapter ! can't wait to post the next chapter right away, don't forget to leave some review and favorite/Follow the story if you like it, check if there is still some miss spelling word that I have and much more, English is not my main language like I said before so I apologize for that (Re-write's Complete, how is it?)**_

_**Next chapter is coming up next weeks so stay tunes guys peace out !**_


	2. The Duel

**Hey guys welcome to the second chapter, I'm so glad you all keeping up with my story until this one ! I just hope you will like this chapter, because in the anime series this is one of my favorite chapter (which is Saito VS Guiche), and I'm sorry for the Delay! I've been playing DOTA 2 too much these week so very much apologize! well Lets get this start then!**

**(I've done a Re-write in this Chapter, Please Enjoy)**

_**(Zero no Tsukaima aka Familiar of Zero doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the respected owner)**_

* * *

_**The Duel ?**_

**(Kito's POV) **

Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia

"Alright Ladies and gentleman, start serving…. now!" said one of the servants of the Academy.

He seems to be the one who's in charge over here, I watch them serving foods for those nobles on the tables sitting and waiting for their breakfast to come, the breakfast were pretty luxurious, they are having a very luxurious food just for a breakfast!?

I'm really glad if I could afford a cup of Ramen right now! because I'm really starving, haven't eat anything since yesterday, sleep on the floor in the middle of the night, and most of all…spawned or appeared in an unknown world with magic and stuff...

"Sigh...geez…" I muttered as I close my eyes and lean to the wall behind me

"wait where is that Saito anyway? he must be around here somewhere" I said, I open my eyes and start looking into the dining hall from distance.

Then i tried to search for him from distance when i found his Master, Miss Valliere who were seems to be enjoying her meal on the table but _where is he?_

Then i saw Him right next to her, but unfortunate of him, he's sitting on the floor like a dog while eating a leftover bread. _I feel sorry for you Saito._

I was just waiting while leaning to the wall behind me, when suddenly

"Umm excuse me?" One of the maids called me "Yes?"

"thank you for bringing the cart, now you can take it back into the kitchen!" She said, so I start pushing the cart back into the kitchen.

wow I'm so starving right now *growl* ohh great..my stomach starts to growl.

After some moments I finally arrived at the kitchen, I knock the door and enter with an empty cart

"Aah Kito how's things?" he asked, "Everything goes well I guess! I bring the cart and the maids start serving!" I explained

"Alright then, as I promised to you…your food is on the table in the back! enjoy your meal, it's nothing special but hope you like it!" he said

"Awesome, Thank you!" I start rushing to the back and took a seat

"Wow…finally after all this time, Alright then ITADAKIMASU!" I start eating my breakfast for the day.

"it's just feel like I'm alive again!"

**(Saito's POV)**

Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia

Having leftover as breakfast is the worst, I don't know if I can survive..mom..dad..help me

"Usually Familiar suppose to wait outside of the courtyard when their master are having breakfast inside" she said

"Then why don't you tell me before! it will be better if I find food somewhere else than eating leftover bread!" I said

"where will you find any food then?" she ask suddenly "i..uhh the city?" if there is a city around here for sure if i'm not wrong

"the city is 3 hours far with horse from here do you seriously intend to walk to the city to find food? I doubt you even have money for it!" And she's Right i do not have any money with me! beside if I walk from here to the city, I probably gonna be dead already before I make it into the city.

"alright then I'm sorry.." I apologized

"good! now come on let's find a seat for me!"

We were heading to the courtyard again, there's a lot of seat and table served for students and there's a lot of animals as well  
"Hey why there is a lot of animals? in the courtyard?" I asked her

"those animals are familiar, just like you! we had a day off for today, so every second years student are supposed to play and try to communicate with their familiar." She said, I just nod and followed behind her

"Whoa…" but then I was jumpscared when I saw a big red lizard in front of me "Whoooaaa !" I jumped back in surprised

"Haha is this the first time you've seen a salamander?" the red head tanned girl asked

"Well…y-yeah b-but keep it away at least! It seems dangerous!"

"Haha don't worry, every familiar on contract faithfully obey every order from their master, they never run away and won't attack anyone unless I say so!" she explained to me while smiling in mischievous way and then I saw Louise faces giving a bad look at her

"Hey Don't give me that look Zero!" Shout Louise in anger

"Hey Louise, you don't actually summon a familiar right? I'm sure you just sneak a commoner that was just walking around the area and you use the smoke as cover, right?" tease her up

"O-of course not! I did the summoning ritual properly and he appeared!" she shouted and pointed her finger at me

"Well if that so then, it really fit you Zero hehehe bye bye!" and she takes her leave, what a mischievous woman she is.

Louise seems not amused with that. I better talk to her "Umm Louise-" but then I was cut off by her yell "JUST SHUT UP AND BRING ME SOME TEA WILL YOU!" and then she left me.

"Hey...What was that all about?" I muttured, Well I just need to bring her a cup of tea.

But then I was really Jumpscared the shit out of me this time when an eye ball creature appeared in front of me so sudden "Rkkzz" it says "Whoaaaa OMG!" I fell backward and accidentally crash into someone

*Crashed* "Kyaa" she screamed "Ah I'm really s-sorry" I was surprised It was actually one of the Maids.

then i offered my hand and help her up.

"i-its fine, its fine I'm alright though" she grabbed on to my hand and get on her feet.

She's very humble and kind not like Louise "…hey! you dropped your cake" I said

"oh no ! I just dropped the cake" she said, I was just about to took the cake from the ground when suddenly my hand meet her hand

"ow-umm..sorry..excuse me let me take it for you !" I said, and then I took the cake and put it back on the plate that she was holding to. "i-uhh thank you, you are that Miss Valliere Familiar isn't it?" she ask suddenly.

"ah how do you know?!" I ask curiously

"The news spread all over the Academy that Miss Valliere summon a Commoner as a familiar!" she explain

"Hmm…I don't really get it about this Commoner and Nobles things." I ask

"ooh that things, well Nobles are the one who can use magic and Commoner can not"

"Owh haha now I get it !" I said rubbing my head

"are you a magician to then?" I ask, just wanted to make sure

"I'm sorry but no, I'm just a commoner like you, my name is Siesta!" she said

"Call me Saito it's Hiraga Saito!" Isaid _Awesome i get to know her as well_

"hooy is my cake ready yet!?" shout someone from distance, seems to be a blonde hair boy with his familiar, I know him but there is also a blonde girl with her familiar, are they dating ? nah not my problem.

"ah I'm sorry, I'll be right there!" she said

"excuse me but let me.." I grab her plate

"huh what are you..." I cut her word off

"...its fine! let me" after that I walk toward him, his name is Guiche, I remember him, he's the guy that last night were dating with someone else when i was carrying Louise Laundry to the washing Fountain, if he's dating with this girl to, then he's definitely two timing.

He's the last person I wish to interfere, but this is for Siesta anyway so…nothing could go wrong…I guess.

"sorry to keep you waiting, here is your cake" I said putting the cake on the table.

"aha thanks, Zero's Familiar" he said "and please could you bring a cup of tea"

_Alright2 you don't need to bring the zero's up anyway...geez_

"Hey Guiche, I heard some rumors that you were dating a first year student, is that true ?" his girlfriend who's sitting across the table with him said suddenly

"what?! n-no of course not, there is nobody beside you!" he said, _Bullshit__ man...that's a bullshit_

Standing here and watching he lied to his girlfriend the way he does it makes me kinda pissed, then i said "so..second year wear black cape huh?"

"hmm.. yea what's about it?" his Girlfriend answered "thanks then, now I understand, so the girl last night that I saw with you was a first year because she wear brown right? okay-okay thank you!" and I take my leave.

"What does he mean by first year students? he said that you were with a girl last night!? is that true?!" she start to yelled in anger at him, I hear their voice from here.

"L-last night I was just walking by the hallway and a first year students come up and greet me, and that's why I greet her back." He said, _pfft another bullshit!_

"oh is that so ?"

"It's true ! please believe me..." He said while begging, I'll just leave them be for now then…time to find Louise...now where is she?

"umm...i-uhh excuse me but do you know where Lord Guiche is?" asked a girl behind me! and surprisingly she's the one from last night who were hanging out with Guiche "oh he is right over there" I said pointing to his seat

"Oh thank you, Lord Guiche!" she ran her way to Guiche, _I kinda feel sorry for her to be honest_

**(Kito's POV)**

Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia

"Man now I am full, thanks to you !" I praise at Marteau, the Head chef of the academy of magic

"Yeaah anytime, anyway what are you gonna do after this?" _he asked, he's right what should I do after this….Oh Right!_

"hey Marteau do you know Miss Valliere?" I asked him

"Yes, she's the one who just summon a commoner as her familiar, why's that? you need her?"

"No I need to find her familiar!"

"if you are looking for them they are probably at the Courtyard at the moment, second year students having a day off today, they're hanging out with their friends or familiar so you might find him there as well." He said , thank god finally now I know for sure where he is

"Alright then, thank you for the Food anyway!" then I ran my way to the courtyard.

.

.

.

I've arrived at the courtyard, there is a lot of second year students, just like Marteau said earlier, and there is also a lot of familiar presence.

"How could you Lord Guiche, you said I'm the only one for you !?" shouted a girls in the courtyard

"what's just happen again? I better check it out" I thought

"So you were two timing all this TIME!? Errrrggghhhh Youuu! *Slap*" the Blonde haired girl slap the boy as he fell onto the ground

"Awwwh...!" he's rubbing his red cheeks

"You!" he Yelled pointed his finger at…Saito!? _What not again?_

"Me?" he answered calmly

"You really don't know how to respect nobility, you really are a filthy disrespect commoner and yet you dare to make two girls mad and one of em cried!" he shouted in anger at him

"But you are the one who were two timing, I'm only telling the truth !" Clear Saito as the whole students in the Courtyard start Laughing at him

"y..you..alright then..." he said, _I have a bad feeling about this one _

then suddenly "I CHALLENGE YOU FOR A DUEL!" He shout out loudly catching all attention to both of them, _Oh what the hell? _

in sudden the crowd goes quiet as a lake with no water.

"a duel? with you? where and when!?" Said Saito. _OMG what is he thinking?_

"Today in Vestori court, I'll be waiting you there Zero's familiar" and he take his leave, that's when finally his Master, Miss Louise Valliere appeared.

"Saito! what do you think you're doing!?"

"Ahh Louise, I'm sorry I couldn't get your tea back then!" he said

"It's not important Come on, come with me" she took his hand and took him away from the crowd as I followed behind

"H-hey where are we going ?" he said, I was just following behind them better keep it low first

"We are going to apologize to Guiche, he might still wanted to forgive you this time!" she said

"No, I refuse !" he refused and pull his hand away

"Y-you really don't understand anything do you? no commoners could ever beat a nobles on a duel, you'll be lucky if you make it out with minor wounds you have to-"

"-No Louise, I won't!" states Saito

"Hey where is the Vestori Court ?" asked Saito to a random person

"it's right over there" he answered

"Thanks!" he quickly rush to the locations leaving and ignoring Louise who's chasing behind his back

I followed behind them as they rush into the Vestori court

the field is full of crowd who's anticipating excitedly, but there's a few as well who doesn't like it

"Guiche! stop it Duels are forbidden!" Rushed Louise

"Only a duels between 2 Nobles are forbidden, but he's just a commoner, and there are no rules about duel between Nobles and Commoners!" he explained

The two Nobles of the Academy start to argue about the duels, I slowly walk trough the crowd and manage to speak with Saito

"Saito!" I greet

"Kito?! what are you doing here?" asked him

"I'm the one who suppose to ask you! what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just giving him some lessons" he said

"I know but facing off against him in a duel? are you serious? why don't you just listen to your Master? it might be dangerous" I said

He let out a small giggle "Dangerous? he's just a cocky guy with a big mouth, if there's no one to teach him a lesson then he will always be like that, someone's gotta give him a lessons and i'll do it" he said

From this point i couldn't say anything, i can see in his eyes that he's pretty much a strong willed man but also a stubborn "Alright fine then, I'll just watch you from here...just be careful, there's a lot of things we don't know yet about this world Saito, and that boy's one of em" I said as he nodded

We took our attetion back to the two Nobles who's still arguing

"b-but you really gonna beat him up so bad, he could die!?"

"don't tell me you actually like…your familiar?" He said

"W-wha…NOO of course not! because no one will just sit and watch their own familiar getting killed!" she yelled but it didn't stop what Guiche intended to

"huh..whatever, the Duel has already start anyway!" he raise his wand which is a rose flower, and the ground start to shake and a golem made of bronze appeared from the ground.

"Whooaa!" Saito, he wassurprised of what he just saw

I never expected he will use a golem made of bronze to fight for him, and Saito's prety much unarmed which is worst

Guiche Commanded the Golem to attack us

The golem Strike and hit Saito right on his stomach and put him on the ground

"You idiot I told you not to accept this duel" Cried Louise worried of her Familiar, but Unfortunately Saito seems to ignore her

"it's only a hit, arrrrggghhh" Guiche's Golem punch Saito on his face, causing him to fell backward

He Tried to get up "Y-you're cheating.."said Saito rubbing his wounded arms "Isn't it's normal for nobles to fight with his magic spell? ahaha" this guy is really getting on my nerves right now, but he's totally right in the point, magician usually weak on fighting melee, that's why they need protector, and this guy is like a necromancer but he isn't using dark magic, but he do spawn minions or golems.

"I'm not giving up aarrrgghh" he tried to get back on his feet as the Golem approach Saito*grab* It grab Saito and throw him away like a piece can on the ground

"Saito! are you alright ?!" shouted Louise. _of course he's not alright!_ _he got his ass kicked by a freaking Golem!_

But Saito tried to stand on his feet again, The Golem fly towards Saito to land the Final Blow to bring him down. _it was that moment when i realized he needs help...but me? fighting that thing? I won't stand a chance either, it would probably a total anihilation for both of us..._

I facedaway from the fight between Saito and Guiche, thinking whether I should've help or just wait untill it's finally over

_Not like because i don't want to help him...It's just..._

The Golem was just one feet away from Saito to land the final blow, When suddenly My feet move on their own, I ran towards the Golem and a kick on it's head and crashed it down to the ground.

The whole crowd was surprised, they were not expecting someone who would canceled Guiche's Golem final blow

I turn my head at Saito who's barely standing on the ground "You okay?" I asked

"I'm fine... What are you doing here Kito?" He asked

"Hey! what are you doing!? you're interrupting my duel with him!" Shouted Guiche across the field

"Yeaah I am, and I'm not even sure how come this is your duel between you and him...your golem are the one who did the fight...not you Brat!" I mocked, The crowd silenced for a sec after the moment I rushed in

"H-how dare you! so you're going to help him!? Fine then, I can fight you both!" he shouted, Raising his wand once again

_Now what should I do…_"Hey you shouldn't be here!" asked Saito

"It's Fine, look at yourself idiot, you got fucked up pretty well I see" I said

"No I know that...but are you sure? I'm sure I can handle him myself!" he said

"I know you can handle it yourself and get your ass more beaten up than before...Just look at yourself!"

"B-but.." He tried to denied my help

"Just Shut up..trust me, I've been in this kind of situation before" I said, _but I didn't say that I was in this situation before and I ended up pretty bad_

_Yeah I used to be in this kind of situation before and it didn't turn well, I realized the feelings of getting beaten up in front of the crowd and humiliated was the worst thing that ever happen to someone...I can't let this happen to him and that's why I rushed in_

"Alright then, so what's the plan then Kito?" He said, Saito has accepted my help

"He spawn some sort of a Golem as his fighter, and I'm not entirely sure if he can spawn more...so I guess we need to take care of him if we want to stop him..." I explained

"B-but how? you know that golem is too strong for both of us!" he said

"Who said we are going to fight the golem? we can't without any gear and equipment"

"Hey are you guys done? we are in a duel or what?" He said unpatience

_Suddenly I found an Idea even though it would be risky, but it might works _"Saito i have an idea!" I said as i whispered about the idea to him

"Hey you two, let's just start this already" He shouted

Saito Nodded his head after i whispered to him, we both get ready in position

"ahh I see you both are ready...alright then, ATTACK!"he commanded his golem to strikes again

The Golem fly towards us, it was about to land a punch on my face as i dodge to left. I boosted Kick the golem using its back and run my way towards Guiche

Guiche was surprised, He wasn't expecting that I would dodge his Golem and run toward him very quickly, he quickly command his golem to stop me, but then Saito throw a stone at his Golem to make him busy. _It's my chance he's very open_

I ran my way as fast as I can across the field to reach him when suddenly he raised his wand again and a Golem made of bronze appeared below me, grabbing me on my neck, choking me _I can't Breathe!_

"K-Kito!" Cried Saito from distance, He and the rest of the crowd saw me, getting hanged up in the air by Guiche's Golem

My doubt was right, He can spawn more then two golems, _this is bad_

"Ahaha you don't think I will lose my guard aren't you guys!?" He Said, the crowd turn Silent

"No Commoners can ever defeat Nobles! and that's including you" He said to me

"T-there always be… a first time for anything..and that's including m-me… and everyone" I said struggling to released from hand of the Golem

"how pitiful…you never know when to give up do you?"

"Give up?...No...I never give up...Specially at someone like you!" I said, my both hands struggled with everything I've got when suddenly the Golem hands start to crack and break...causing me to fell of the ground.

The Crowd was shocked of what they have seen, my hand shined causing the golems hands to crack and breaking me off free from it's choke

"W-WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!? DID YOU JUST USE MAGIC!?" Said Guiche Astonished

"I-I…have no idea…"I said unsure with what just happen _I didn't do anything...my hand just..._

"Kito!" Shouted Saito, he was about to run towards me but was stopped as Louise catch him on his sleeves

"No! Saito! You've see why commoners can't fight nobles never-never and ever! you have to surrender to save him! it is the only way!" She said

"I..I..." Saito was unsured with what he was supposed to do whether it's to give up to save me or Continue the Duel in order to beat Guiche

Then he said "Alright Louise...Guiche...I-"

"SAITO!" I suddenly shouted at him, everyone turn their attention at me and the crowd turn silent

"Don't you dare say that! You're the one who said that you're going to teach that brats a lessons and now you're going to give up!? Don't you fucking give up on your own words! I may not be as stubborn as you to say such a stupid words but I never gave up on my words! and You better be as well!" I said from distance Loudly

"huh!? you stil want to go? even your friend is down Familiar? alright then!" said Guiche, he raised his wand up and a sword raise up from the ground in front of Saito

"If you still have the will to fight then take on that sword and fight me… but if you don't, then bow to me and say sorry and I'll forgive you !" he said at him

"Saito you have to say sorry now!" Shout Louise from behind

"…" Unable to say anything, he clench his fist and his eyes was looking to the ground

"Shit...I'm sorry Louise, but he's right I can't give up" He said to his Master

"What!?" Louise gasp and Shocked as she took a few step back

"…and Kito's right… we both come together to this place, we both don't know anything, but me and him will not give up…we'll never give up!" he said

Then he step forward and took the sword from the Ground

Suddenly his rune that I saw last time on his left hand start to shine

"Wow.."said Saito staring at the sword he's holding

"Urrghh you really are a fool…Golem Attack him!" Shouted Guiche as the Golem Strike again

But this time suddenly Saito strike and cut the golem into pieces, It was shocking moment for Guiche and the whole crowd including his master and me.

"How do you…urrghh…All Golems Rise and Attack !" Shout Guiche raising his wand and 9 golem actually rise from the ground and strike!

And again Saito easily take care 9 of those Bronze Golem, and directly head to Guiche and raise his sword on to Guiche who fell backward on the ground

"Now Surrender!" Threated Saito, the crowd was still in silent over the unbelievable view in front of their eyes

"i..i…Su-"as Guiche was about to say surrender, I rush in with full speed

"SAITO! WATCH OUT" I pushed him on to the ground as I saw a spear heading right into my chest…this is it… I'm gonna die.

the Crowd was screaming loud in fear as I close both my eyes ready to accept my fate.

(**Saito's POV)**

Vestori Court, Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia

I was pushed aside on to the ground by Kito as I saw a spear was flying right at him

"KITO! NOOO!" the Spear hit Kito right in the Chest, but the thing that surprised me and the whole crowd was… the Spear turn into dust of bronze and he was just standing right there closing his eyes

"Whaa…" I dumbfounded of what happen to him,

Then he open his eyes and said "am I in heaven? if I do…what are you guys still doing here?"

As he looks around and saw his chest still in fine condition and dust of bronze flew around him

"W-what just h-happen…?" he confused

"The spear just turn into dust when it's about hit your chest, what did you just do?" I asked him, but his answer was a shook "I have no idea.." he said with puzzled face

After that Guiche and Kito's Eyes met on sight, Kito eyes look at him with dead shot eyes, he took approach Guiche and Punch him in the face in anger

*Crashed* felled Guiche… after he was punched on the face, Guiche was terrified, he's holding his cheek while saying "I'm Sorry! I didn't know p-please don't hurt me!"

"You Fucking Dare to Command your Golem to attack my Friend from Behind you Son of a bitch!" scream Kito in Total rage

"Please...I-I don't know, My golem must have move on its own, I'm Sorry!" Pardon Guiche, Kito fist was about to hit him again but I stop him

"Enough Kito…he said he don't know" I said after I stop his hand

"b-but he was about to kill you!"

"he said he don't know… maybe it was an accident… you said the one who fight us was the golem not him right? so this time let's forgive him, Okay?" I said trying to calm him

"…right" he muttured

"Now…Surrender!" I aim my sword on to his chest

"I SURRENDER! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he scream and cover his face with his hands

"We won't…not this time" said Kito as he turn around and about to walk away, and I put my sword on to the ground and suddenly I feel…dizzy…and my vision start to blur and... *Crash*

"SAITO!" Scream Louise as she run towards me

**(Third Person POV)**

Osmond Office ,Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia

"What was that? did the boy Rune just start to shine and then he suddenly use the sword like a master!" said Professor Osmond Amused after what happen happen, he's been watching the duel from a magic ball in his office all along.

"The one I was concern was Miss Valliere Familia Friends, the boy In black Outfits, he just survived the stab by turning the spear into a dust… who is that guy…" said Professor Colbert

"There's got to be some explanation why he's here as well"

Meanwhile Saito's has passed out and was taken into Louise room right after the duel is over, Louise, Saito, Kito, and Siesta was in the room

"I'm sure he'll be alright…he really have a tough fight…but he seems okay, let's just hope he will awake soon alright?" said Siesta trying to convince his master, Louise

"b-but why didn't listen to me!? I told him to listen to me, but he keep on his thought and now we see what happen!" grumbled Louise

"Yeah but at least he manage to defeat Guiche!" Kito Said, He was sitting on a chair holding his right wounded hand, seems to be broken a bit on the finger

"B-but why!?"

"because he's your Stupid Familiar i guess... But If he didn't accept the duel, the outcome might be the other way around" Said Kito

"How come?." wondered Louise

"Guiche might humiliated you and your familiar again and you might not know about his power that appeared earlier. Beside he was doing what he think was right and nothing could stop it, specially to a person like this" Said Kito

"umm..." Louise was dumbfounded of what to say, somehow she felt grateful that her familiar manage to win but she's also mad and worried about him

"Just be grateful and proud of your familiar! he's not that useless and he'll be alright like Siesta said earlier, right Siesta?" Asked Kito trying to convinced Louise

"Yes that's right Miss Valliere" Said Siesta

"…umm…Kito isn't it ?" she said

"yeah?"

"..t..thank..you…for saving my familiar…" she said gratefully

"yeah no problem…no need to stuttered like that anyway, i'm just a normal boy thought" he teased

"What!? no I'm not! I'm not stuttering, it's not like I stuttered because Embarased or anything, Hmmph!" Shout Louise crossing her arm, and look away to the window

"Haha alright then…Tsundere" said Saito, but he whispered about the 'Tsundere' word.

"What id you say ?"

"Nothing O-ouch geez my fingers hurt so bad…" sighed Kito in pain on his right fingers, he has bruised his hand after punching Guiche on the face.

"Y-you okay?" asked Siesta

"Yeaa…probably just my bruied, no big deal…"

"Hey…how come you got here with my Saito anyway?!" she asked curiously in sudden

"How come you ask...well i don't know myself, it was an accident thought, I sawed him getting absorbed by a mysterious portal on the street so I tried to safe him but unfortunately, I got sucked in instead as well" Said Kito

"Wow...that's very unfortunate, but I'm not sure if you should have be my Familiar as well"

"And i don't want to become anyone familiar anyway, _I hate leftover bread_" muttered Kito silently in the end of the word

"Who said I want you to become my Familiar anyway!?

"Hey2 no need to yelled at me either"

"Hmpph I'm not Yelling!"

"Yes you are?"

"no I'm not" she said crossing her arm in Tsundere style

"Then what's with the Face?" Said Kito with a sarcasm

"W-well…it's because You!" she yelled again

"Geez Okay - okay no need to yell again you know?"

"AAARRGHH SHUT UP!" Yelled Louise again as she turn around and exited through the door

"uuh... why did she leave?" said Siesta

"She's a short temper, that's why" Said Kito leaning his head to a wall "She'll be back thought..."

"Yeah you're right " Smiled Siesta

"you should stay here untill she come back, I'll take my leave then, take care my friend alright?" Said Kito to Siesta, Siesta Nodded her head then Kito went to the door and exit Saito's Master Room

"This is a one tough day, oh my god... maybe i should check the kitchen and see if Marteau have any meal to spare, and of course I'll do anything for this one as well…" thought Kito, he walk through the hallway as he pass and saw many student's having their dinner, chatting, and having fun with their friends. Kito took a look for a second and then he continued walking. The only thing on his mind right is… _what's gonna happen next from here..._

* * *

**And there you have it, wow my Brain and my fingers are steaming (just kidding) well I'm sorry about the late update, I was on a holiday last week and probably spent my time too much on Dota 2, and I also having a thought about this story, and finally I found the result ! fixing on my grammar also took some times so that's the reason.**

**(Re-Writing Second Chapter Complete, Thanks for reading)**

**Next Chapter ? Next week ! Stay tune *Log off***


	3. Security Guard!

**Alright then finally third chapter, and so Holiday's here for me so, i got a lot of time to write the next chapter and i know i'm being slow to keep this story updated and that's because i'm short handed and busy most of times, i'll try my best next time but hey! You don't think i'm abandoning this story don't you? anyway Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**SECURITY GUARD!**_

_**(Kito's POV)**_

_Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia_

_It's been a day since the duel and Saito haven't wake up yet, the nurse said he'll be fine but he'll really need a rest, my fingers are in well condition once again… thanks to this Academy Infirmary._

_Right now I'm at the Academy Rooftops at… I don't know I don't have my watch on my hands right now, its afternoon for sure, recently I check Saito's Condition and Louise said he's fine, he's still sleeping like a dead mummy but he's not dead._

_The things that across my mind are, we won the duel yesterday…not because of me or teamwork, it was because of Saito, he survive because of me but we won because of him… but how did I do that ? how did I turn the spear into dust…..*Loading*… arrgh dammit what the hell ? Fuck this I better take a walk right now. _

_And after that I get down from the roof and walk through the corridor heading to the courtyard, I didn't see any student around, maybe they are studying inside their class right now, I see a lot of maids working around but I haven't seen Siesta._

_"…Damn I'm bored!" I shout to myself in the middle of the courtyard and land myself into the grass as I watch the blue sky, I'm in a world where law isn't that strong and humans right didn't exist yet, so the Commoners got trampled over by nobles and have to do anything they told…this is sick, I hate it !_

_And for myself… I haven't got any progress… still weak and thin, easy to brake and beaten. It's just like 3 years ago…_

_*Flashback*_

_**(Kito's POV)**_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_"Finally school is over and weekend's coming, can't wait to be back with my lovely PC!" I said as I was walking on a park on my way home, I just got back from a video games store where I just bought a new Headphone._

_There also a few students that spending their time right here, some of them were dating, and some of them also hanging out with their friends… _

_"-Hey did you hear the rumors that Sakigawa break up with Kisaki?" said a girl passing by on my right, she was walking with her friends_

_"Whaa ? r-really? tell me more about it !" and those girls start getting noisy behing me as I start walking away, I don't care about those rumors and stuff..._

_"Huh ? is that Kito !? Hoooy Kito what a nocturnal creature like you doing in this park ?" said someone from distance, he's Kawazaki Reza and he really annoy me a lot and right now he's hanging out with his gang, ignore just keep walking Kito…_

_"ahahaha Nocturnal ? What does it mean man?" I heard those guys say as I ignore and leave them be…_

_*Smack* I feel like a ball just fly and hit me right on my head, and I wasn't wrong there is a tennis ball on the ground…_

_"Hey Kito you alright !? sorry I mean it Ahahaha !" there he goes again, making fun of me_

_"Y-yeah don't worry about it" I'll teach you a lesson_

_"Can you give the ball back ? throw it or can you ?" he said asking for the ball while mocking me_

_"Oh yeah sure" I grab the ball and hold it on my right hand as I watch his movement and position, the wind isn't that strong so it should work_

_"Are you gonna pass the ball or what ?!" he shouted again, alright… here goes nothing *Throw* I threw the ball with full speed and hit right on his forehead, I didn't expect that to be a headshot… but damn that was awesome_

_"Reza! You alright?!" his friends scream and run over to him that were lying on the ground._

_"G-guys get him!" Shout him with anger because of what I did to his head, shit this is a trouble, in a sec one of the guy run toward me and grab me on the shirt and throw me right on to the ground where everyone is circling around me._

_As I was looking around, he stands up "Y-you bastard now you're really brave huh? trying to hit me with a ball?" he said barely stand up while holding his wounded head_

_"Actually… I'm not trying to hit you, I did hit you!" I answer, I need to calm down, these guys probably gonna beat me apart but I should fight, if I could…_

_"Hoo… alright then you hit me, but now you better prepare for what we are going to do! Guys!"_

_"Yeaah!?" shoute the whole group as I stand up _

_"Give him a lesson !" and one of those guys start running toward me as I easily dodge it to the left and I tackle his leg with my right leg, and he fell to the ground_

_"Arrrghh take this !" someone shouted behind me and hit me right in the face, I was easily knocked off and fell to the ground, he grab me on the shirt and raise me with his hand, they were really tall and strong, maybe because some of them were in the Karate Club or Soccer club._

_I can't breathe and I kick his (Sorry) nuts and put him on the ground, as two of em down… after that I quickly switch my attention to the other 3 (including Reza). _

_The look on their face are angry and surprised, that's why never look down on a gamer!_

_The guy on my left try to punch me with his right fist but I block it, and he try to kick me and I manage to dodge it and uppercut his stomach with my right hand._

_"Arrghh it hurt!" he screams, I was about to kick him in the face but suddenly Reza just grab me from behind and smash me on the ground, I was knocked off back then… I can't stand up anymore._

_"Nice try Kito! But…*Kick*" _

_"Aaaarrghh" I scream in pain, he just kick me and land his foot on my chest, it hurt so bad…_

_"…You shouldn't mess with me or any other of my friend! or this is what you got !" he shouted right in front of my face, and then he kick me right on the face causing my nose to bleed_

_"Hey dude we better go now, that's enough!" one of his friend warn him and he nod_

_"Alright then… See you later loser!" he shout at me and the other also kick or punch me before they leave, well… I guess it worth it thought!_

_After that I try to get back to my apartment with face full of brume and bleeding nose._

_It was a really bad memories…_

_*Flashback ends*_

_**(Kito's POV)**_

_That is what I remember… bad memories… better not uncover it, beside I hear footsteps right on top of me_

_"Who are you!? What are you doing!?" a man in guard uniform appears on top of me_

_"ooh I was…umm…lying on the ground watching the sky ?" I said… who is this guy anyway?_

_"hey come with me!" he said and he grab my hoodie and raise me up_

_"H-Hey! Don't arrest me I didn't do anything wrong I swear! H-hey! Put me down!" I was covered in sweat_

_"Relax son, I'm not going to arrest you, I just have a few question" he said, and that was a realieve but should I trust him? I mean he looks okay but what is his purpose?_

_And after that I was taken into some kind of an office, seems to be the Academy Guard office, an adult man in guard uniform sit on his chair "Please sit down" he told me to sit down, and so I take seat._

_"I'm sorry sir but what do you want from me?" this guy seems to wear a guard uniform, he has a brown short hair, with a bit beard on his face… seems pretty mature to me, I bet his age is about 35-40._

_"Don't worry son, I'm not going to do anything to you, we all know who you are!" he said to me_

_"What? You know me?" _

_"yes, you are the one who had a duel with one of the students yesterday, everyone across the academy know it!" he explain, we were not alone, there is a couple of other guard in the office…well they were just chilling out chatting while doing their job, Security guard they are!_

_"owh yes I do sir…sorry!" I just said sorry to him, why would i do that for?_

_"There is no need to apologize to me son, I was just gonna tell you a bit thing but before that I would like to introduce myself, I'm Marco Baeron, Headchief of the Tristain academy of magic Guard!_

_I knew it! He's the headchief "i-I'm Kito, Minatsu Kito… sir" _

_"So Kito, you're action yesterday is… quite a shock among the nobles or the commoners, and you and the other guy…what is his name?" _

_"Saito! His name is Saito, and yeah what's about him and me ?"_

_"The University is now restricting any duel, between Nobles or even Commoners… even though we already know that there won't be any duel anymore except it's start by you or him… but just in case because in fact, there is no such thing in History a Commoners would dare to talk back or even dare to fight a nobles ever! How did you do that? How can you be so brave?" he ask _

_"Well… the thing is back in my world, this nobles or commoners thing doesn't exist, there is no such things called the Commoners anymore, well maybe there are a few nobles in my world but it doesn't mean anything so special, we were protected by the same law and be serve equally, so everyone could live in peace in my world, if you're asking how's that possible, because this Nobles and commoners thing do exist in my world…a couple hundred years ago, and the result of this system cause Revolution and chaos, like for example France Revolution, many nobles were executed because the anger of the commoners itself, and that's why Boom! Those kind of system were gone!" I explained to him long and clear, thanks to Assassin's creed Unity now I could explain about this stuff pheww…_

_"Hmm interesting… I was just wondering how the commoners did all that, I mean what I know is the Nobles are stronger because they can use Magic…"_

_"ah I forgot to tell you that there is no such thing as magic in my world!" _

_"What!? Then how do you people live each day without magic?"_

_"We didn't use magic, we use something called Technology!"_

_"Technology? What is that?"_

_Owh man this gonna take a long time to explain, beside I'm not a teacher or even better, Engineer!_

_"Well… how do I explain umm… alright how do you guys light the night?" I ask him_

_"With torch or candle"_

_"alright, can you please close the door and the window ?" I'm gonna show him something_

_"Alright then Marquez, Vanessa! Close the door and the window!" and they close the door and the window and leave the room dark, now is my turn._

_I open my bag (I always carrying a bag) and grab something inside_

_"W-what are you-*Click*" and I turn on my flashlight, and cause these guards surprised._

_"T-The Stick is glowing ?" he said in shock_

_"This is called flashlight, and it's a technology from our world and it used to shine the dark!" I explain_

_"H-how did you do that, how is that possible to shine something in the dark without fire or even magic?"_

_"Well my people on my world are the one who invented it and he's probably dead already, so it's impossible to ask him, I may ask a few scientist or engineer from my world but there is no way back to my world for now, I'm stuck you know? That's why I've been wandering around what the hell is going on and what should I do…" as I stop talking, and turning off the flashlight, the room gone quiet and two guard start opening the door and the window again_

_"…Kito… you wanted to go back to your world isn't it ?" He said_

_"Yeah… I do… I really do but… how? I don't even know what should I do…" I'm really depressed right now, somehow I really miss home at this rate…_

_"Kid! Listen we can't take you back to your world…" a guard behind me who seems to be younger than the headchief, seems to be around 20-23, and he's laying his head on the wall_

_"…but your act back then, really surprised us, the nobles were worried and concern about your act, but we? We are Commoners!" he said, wait he's a commoners? Even the Headchief?_

_"Commoners? You all? " I ask in wonder_

_"Yes we are" said the headchief, he's also a commoners_

_"you were really inspired most of us, and show us that the commoners is not that weak!" said a girl guard, I think her name is Vaaa…Vanessa! _

_"…and Son, I forgot to ask you about one more thing!" _

_"W-what is it ?"_

_"The spear, the report say that there is a spear coming toward you from behind but the spear turn into dust… what's your secret, how did you do that? Do you hold special power or something?"he ask the question that I can't explain or even answer._

_"I'm sorry sir… but this one, there is no explanation for it, because I don't have any idea how's that happen… maybe luck is on my side sir, glad I'm still alive!" I said with a little bit grateful word in the end_

_"haha you must be a really lucky kid!" said the young guard, he's around 20-25 "Listen, there are greater danger in this world and it probably doesn't exist in your world, some of it were magical and unexplained, I can't tell you anything about magic, but there Is one thing that I can tell you!" explain Marco._

_"W-what is it sir?" I ask him seriously _

_"Your Skill!"_

_"my…skill?" what's wrong with my skill?_

_"your skill… it will be better if you improve your skill, there are better use for your skill you must improve it!"_

_"B-but how?"_

_"You'll need a teacher, Brian can help you!" he said, Brian?_

_"What! Why me?" said the guy who seems to be Brian itself_

_"Because you're the one who can teach him, you're the leader of the main guard forces so I think you should do it! Got that Brian?"_

_"Y-yes sir!" he said _

_"Alright good, Kito you go with Brian and remember your power deserve for better use so keep that in your mind to get better, I'm gonna go to the principal to ask for permission!"_

_"What permission sir?" Ask Vanessa_

_"Permission for Kito to be one of the guard in this academy!" he said, wait me the guard?_

_"Wait I'm going to be one of the guard in this Academy!?" I ask in surprised_

_"Yes you are, temporary… but we will see, alright? Good get back to your work people!" he said and the other guard shouts "Yes sir!" with a salute._

_Me? Become a guard in this academy? Can I even handle such things? It is a question that I have to answer by myself._

_"Hey Kito isn't it?" said someone behind my while grabbing his sword and shield and put on his back_

_"Y-yeah I am!" I answer _

_"Good you're coming with me, we have lot things to do!" he said, this guys seems to be the one who called Brian I think…_

_And after that Brian take me into an empty field, there are a few guard who were running across the field over and over, they seems to be exercising._

_"Alright Kito do you hear what the Headchief told you?" he said giving his attention on me_

_"Yeah, my power deserves a better use!" I said to him_

_"Good now because you are going to be a guard and the headchief give me responsible to take care of you, you're gonna train with me and you have to do everything that I say!" _

_"A-alright!" oh shit this going to be a hard day, I'm not used to exercise!_

_"Alright before we start I'm gonna introduce myself first, my name is Brian Ricardo, I'm the leader of the Guard main forces in this Academy!"_

_"Guard main forces? You mean there are many forces in this Academy?"_

_"Yes indeed, I'm with the main forces which is the elite forces in this academy, we react to the most critical situation and condition which we must prepare for everything, like protecting the Principal or guarding over something precious" he explain_

_"What about the other Forces?" _

_"The other forces are the Second forces, The Third Forces and the Fourth Forces. The Second forces are the one who guard the students and the inner side of the Academy, the Third Forces are the one who guard the gates and the wall, and the last is the Fourth Forces which is the one who guard and sweep out the exterior area of the Academy. You get it?" he said_

_"Yeah I get it!" I said with a nod_

_"alright good, we won't start your training today but tomorrow morning right here we will start your first training, alright? Because you are about to become guard in this Academy you must know the drill!"_

_"And what's the drill ?" _

_"Alright here's the drill listen carefully because I won't repeat for you!" and then he explain everything to me, from the breakfast to night patrol and much more._

_*a moment later*_

_"You get it?" he ask _

_"Yes I do!"_

_"Alright then…that's enough for today, it's dawn already so we should get inside and oh yeah? Where have you sleep these day before you met us?"_

_"i-uhh…sleep…anywhere I could, the floor, the rooftops, or even the Park chair."_

_"then tonight you'll be sleeping right there!" he said pointing into a building_

_"I'm gonna sleep right there?"_

_"yes you are because me and the other will also sleep in there, alright get your stuff and be ready to move in, I'll see you later and don't forget to be here before late night!" said Brian to me_

_"Y-yes I will!" alright now I better take a look inside the Academy and probably visit Saito_

_And after that I took my time off to visit Saito, hope he's okay or even better… awake…_

_**(Louise's POV)**_

_Tristain Academy of Magic dormitory, Halkeginia_

_Hmmph… it really sucks to spent whole day reading books and looking over someone… but he's my familiar so there is nothing wrong with it… but why? Why he really work that all out just for me?_

_"….Idiot…" a whispered without realization, I was sitting on my chair watching over him like usual when suddenly *Knock-knock* I heard knock on my door_

_"Coming!" who is it at this time? I open the door as I saw a man in black hood jacket (Hoodie) with a bag on his back, it was Kito! _

_"G-good evening Louise!" he said_

_"Good evening, what's wrong?" what is he doing at this time?_

_"Nothing is wrong, I was just wandering and how is Saito?" _

_"He's totally fine, but hasn't awake yet, the doctor said to wake him up soon as possible required a special elixir and it's sooo expensive!"_

_"So… you didn't get the elixir?"_

_"Of course I do, I bought the elixir! But he hasn't awake yet, I guess it still take time for him to recover!" I just told him the truth beside…actually… thanks to him Saito didn't go too far back then._

_"Now how's your money?"_

_"there are only a couple hundred new gold coins with me…" I said closing my eyes._

_"Well it's for your Tsukaima, and I'm surprised that you did that much for your Saito, but it was the right thing to do as his master! Wow it's almost late night I better go now, see yaa tomorrow!" and he leave in a hurry and closed the door._

_Geez…what's wrong with him? Leaving already in such a hurry… nah whatever I better go change and sleep, today is a tiring day and I just want to go sleep already_

_And when I was changing clothes I take a look at Saito… he's still sleeping, I hope he wake up soon… It's not because I'm worried or anything it's just I'm SICK OF SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR! "Hmmph!" _

_**(Kito's POV)**_

_Security Guard Safe House, Tristain Academy of Magic Exterior, Halkeginia_

_I took my step walking on the grass heading to the building that Brian told me to go to, I'll be resting in this place huh? thank god I don't have to sleep on the floor or on the grass again!_

_"Kito! Over here just come quickly you dummy!" Said a woman in Shirt and Brown Leggings, it was Vanessa_

_"Uh-Yeaah coming!" better get my stuff inside right away, I wonder how's" my room looks like…_

_"Did you take everything you need?" she ask me_

_"Y-yeah it's on my bag right here" and I show her my bag, it was not a really small nor large bag_

_"Only that? Are you sure you bring everything?" _

_"of course I'm sure, beside I came to this world unprepared so I only carry this much stuff!" well at least there is 2 set of my favorite outfits in this bag and I carry my phone, PSP, Headphone, and some my school books that I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna totally use it._

_"Alright then I guess that can't be helped, anyway just get in, Brian is waiting with the others." She said, and soon I get inside carrying my bag and heading into the the dining hall, because she said Brian's inside and after I open the door *Clek*_

_"You're late! What are you doing this late around the Academy anyways?" Brian ask while sitting on his chair waiting for his meal to be ready, next to him is an empty seat but there a glass of water ready on the table and it was Vanessa seat, I took a seat in front of Brian Seat. _

_*Sit down*"Listen…I'm visiting my friend a while ago sorry if I'm late" I said rubbing my head off_

_"Owh is that so...? it's alright then chill out!" he said laughing lightly and put his both arms and crossing hi s head_

_"You sure take it lightly Brian! But he's totally right Kito, chill out we may be a Guard but we are not the army we took care of each other and try to understand and help each other, we are team right!?" Said Vanessa, wow she is… Pretty kind and also looks pretty also, she has a long dark red hair._

_But I smelled something good around here, and I thought that someone is cooking"Hey! Someone is cooking isn't it?" I ask to they both_

_"Yes it was Vasquez, he's right there on the kitchen…"he said pointing into the kitchen direction"oh yeah! you better put your bag in your room before we eat, your bed is number 9, that way to the left you'll see a lot of bed!" said Brian telling me the directions so I get up and search for the room quickly._

_"…This way…to the left…aha! There it is" I enter the room and saw a lot of bed, not the best bed in the world like I had in my apartment in japan but at least it's better than staying outside and sleeping on the floor!_

_I walk to the ninth bed and put my bag on the bed "…and here it is, hello lovely ninth bed!" _

_"Kito! Food is ready!" Shout Vanessa on the door looking at me!_

_"Ah alright!" good I'm starving…_

_I walk back to the dining hall right away with Vanessa in front of me, soon as I'm back at the dining hall I saw a man in cooking outfits serving the food with straight face, "Ah like usual Vasquez!" shout Vanessa rushing to her seat and take a seat._

_I did the same too"…"_

_"It's Vasquez he's our chef in this place, no one cook better than him so he's the one who always cook at time like this!" said Brian, I see this man quite a while ago while I was interrogated in the office earlier, he's the silent type… he didn't talk much at the time I was interrogated nor this time, he just sit on his chair and start eating._

_"…Uhh can I ask something?" I said_

_"What is it?" answer Brian_

_"Why there are 6 plate and 6 seat while there was only 4 of us?" I ask_

_"Oh right we didn't tell you earlier, there were 5 of us originally, plus you we become six!" said Vanessa and continuing her dinner._

_"Those two should be here soon so shut up and eat your meal already geez…" said Brian_

_"Geez Brian don't be rude like that you Meanie" said Vanessa yelling at Brian_

_"Huh? but it isn't good to eat while talking!" said Him_

_"But we must enjoy this moment beside there are Kito here so take it easy you dummy!" Said Vanessa mocking Brian off_

_"W-what did just you say?!" and they both take their stand and curse at each other, and Vasquez was just sitting right there and enjoying his meal without giving a care of his surrounds!_

_"They're here" said Vasquez Straightly without expression or even looking at his surrounds._

_I heard the sound of the opening door *Cleck-Cring!* by the way there is a bell attached to the door, I heard footsteps coming from the entrance hall_

_"We're back!" heard a sound of a middle age man entering the dining hall with his light guard armor_

_"Ah Thomas! Back from the job like usual?" said Vanessa welcoming him cheerfully_

_"Yeah like usual, geez it was so boring I hope a giant golem or something came up!" yell Thomas sitting in his chair_

_"Don't talk like that, what happen if it's come to true?" mock Brian_

_"Sister!" suddenly rush a girl in dark red hair just like Vanessa, but her hair is a bit shorter_

_"Ah Stephanie!" and they both hugging each other, so they were siblings, her lil-sister are really cute with her Light guard armor and Ribbon on his right hair…_

_"Guys! I like introduce our new member here is Kito Minatsu!" said Brian pointing his hand to me_

_"Ah finally new member, it's been a while since we had new member coming to this team!" said Thomas taking of his chestplate and putting his Helmet on the table_

_"Nice to meet you! I'm Minatsu Kito, call me Kito if you please" I said greeting him_

_"Thomas, the name is Thomas, hope we can work together as a team" he said_

_"Hi Kito! I'm Stephanie and Nice to meet you!" she said sitting on my left as she greet me in cheerful_

_"Hi there Stephanie!" I said greeting her back_

_"Alright! Now because we all here let's go dig in shall we?" Said Vanessa, I see Brian be like 'Yeah-yeah whatever tch…' acting cool in front of the team, but become silly when arguing with Vanessa last time._

_And after that we spent the dinner in joyful and comfy, it was really fun Vanessa do talk a lot to me and she ask about my favorite food, Sports, and things to do. While Thomas join the fun by asking how I came here, Stephanie was just enjoying her meal but sometimes talk to, Brian Just eat quietly and watching the scene with an annoyed face, and in the other hand Vasquez were just…eating silently with straight face._

_And after that we all go preparing for our night time, Me, Vasquez, Brian and Vanessa were getting ready for our bed time while Thomas and Stephanie going back to the academy on a job for guarding something important they said. They also said that this is a night shift and tomorrow is Vanessa and Vasquez Turn to guard the night. But I haven't ask what did they guard and why for…_

_After changing into my T-shirt and taking off my shoes, I'm heading to my bed as I lay down on top of it and think about…My home for some reason…missing my home, missing my dad, missing my… Computer is a big deal and I have to deal with it, but… I don't know how to get back, even the people said they don't know how to bring me and Saito's back! I guess I'm gonna be stuck here for a while until I know what the hell and how to get back! And after that I close my eyes and call it a day!_

_*The Next morning*_

_"Morning! Dummy! Wake up on your first day as a guard!" I wake up by the sound of Brian shouting at me, i'm waking up on the cold floor, looks like last night my sleep were pretty comfort and I didn't realize I fell to the floor._

_I get up and grab my hoodie and left most of my stuff here_

_"So where we going?" I ask Brian as we both walk to the front yard_

_"we're just going to do our usual schedule, Exercise in the morning! Nothing special" explain Him, oh man Exercise…shouldn't be that hard, just like Physical Education I hope so_

_We both walk from the front yard and meet up with the rest of the team inside the Academy courtyard, everyone is there including Stephanie and Thomas!_

_"Alright everybody's Ready !?" Shout Vanessa taking the lead, Brian were just standing next to her_

_"Ready!" everyone shout including me_

_"Alright just like usual people, 10 laps…" ah good 10 laps around the courtyard shouldn't be that hard_

_"…Around the Academy!" finish Brian, W-WHAT?! 10 LAPS AROUND THE ACADEMY? _

_"Seriously? Around the academy?" I ask Brian_

_"Yes, it's only 10 laps Kito, I usually take 20" oh my gosh he just said 20 laps!_

_"Mine is 15!" said Vanessa_

_"And I'm 20, just like Brian" shou Thomas_

_"i-uhh 12 Laps?" said Stephanie_

_And the only one who keep his mouth shut is Vasquez,_

_"How about you Vasquez?" I ask him_

_"…30.." Oh My god! _

_"alright on my count everyone 1,2…3! And everybody start running including me._

_I ran about 10 laps around this freaking huge Academy, the others do more than 10, Brian does 20, Vasquez just did 30! And the other's around 10-15 laps._

_*after the Run*_

_"Oh my god…i…can't get up!" I said exhausted_

_"C'mon Kito that was only 10 laps you got, you can still do more right?" ask Vanessa_

_"More? 10 laps around the courtyard? Yes I do, but around the Academy? I'm out!" I said_

_"Just take it easy Kito, it is still a beginning for you more should come so you better prepare yourself with exercise and training." Said Brian _

_He's right! This is only the beginning for me, more should come and I better prepare my ass off. And after that the others go back to their daily routine job as guard, except for Brian because his job is to train me first, so yeah… Let's do this!_

* * *

**And there you go Third Chapter finish, and yeah Kito become a guard in Tristain Academy of Magic, he's on the main force and things he'll do onward is improving his skills. Alright so that's the story so far, hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the slow update each weeks or each 2 weeks...well i'm a slow writer and a very beginner, leave Favorite and Follow the story for more! next time!  
**


	4. You're Awake!

_**Welcome back and yeah we made it to the Fourth Chapter! Sorry for the long update guys, I've been catching schedule over this past week I got Scout Camp for 2 days and collecting some idea for the stories, anyway hope you enjoy this one! **_

_**YOUR AWAKE!**_

_ **(Kito's POV)**_

_Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia_

_Three days have passed and I joined the security Guard main force at this academy, they got me some light armor and helmet and said that I should only wear light armor when there is a mission so it's not necessary to wear it right now, the chest plate and the shield look great on me, but the helmet look silly! _

_I'm at the guard office right now chilling out watching over the academy from the window where I lay my head on the wall behind me._

_Suddenly someone open the door *Clek*_

_"Ah Kito!" it was Stephanie in her light armor suits and but without her helmet_

_"Sup! Just came back from a job?" I ask_

_"yeah it's like usual, guarding over something that we don't even know" she said, I've been curious with this 'thing' actually, the main forces has been task to guard over something over this 3 days, and still we don't know yet what is it…_

_So I ask her "Where's the others?"_

_"Vanessa and Vasquez is at the gate cause it's their turn now, Brian was called by the headchief this morning and Thomas…he's always missing and only appear when there is a thing he need!" said Stephanie with her Loli voice._

_"What are you doing here then?" _

_"I'm just going to take my bag…Aha here it is yay!" she said grabbing her bag she left here a while ago_

_"How's your friend? The one who's coming with you here!" she said_

_"Oh Saito? He's still haven't awake yet, I checked yesterday and he's still recovering said Louise"_

_"Shouldn't you check him out right now? Beside you got nothing to do right!?" she said smiling to me, and I guess she's right also I've got nothing to do and my training with Brian is having a break so yeah I got free times for a while._

_"Haha Alright then I'll be going! Better check him out" I stand still and getting ready to walk to trough the door_

_"alright me too then I should bring my sister lunch!"_

_"Wait…you can cook?" _

_"yeaa…I do but…not good as Vasquez, I mean he's the boss you know!" _

_"ahaha alright I get it lets go!" and we both get out from the office, she's heading to Vanessa location, and I'm heading to Louise room. I only wish that Saito recover soon… I have a lot of things to talk with him and about me being this guard is just to grin my skill points!_

_*a moment later*_

_I'm walking through the corridor with my shield and sword on my back, I didn't wear my armor because… Brian told me I don't have to when it's not important or there are no task, so right now I'm only wearing my casual hoodie._

_Students are on their usual activity but I haven't seen Louise nor Siesta for a while…maybe Louise is in her class and Siesta…maid jobs!_

_As I stop in front of Louise's room door I knock twice and enter the room, what I saw really surprise me!_

_"S-saito! You're awake!?" I said, and he's not alone Siesta and Louise is in the room_

_"Hey Kito! And yeah I do feel better now just need to recover a bit and I should get better said the doctor earlier after I wake up!" he said_

_"Hi Kito it's been a while! where did you get that sword and shield?" Ask Siesta in wonder, we haven't talk or even met these past three days. Well that's because my training with Brian's_

_"Did you steal it from one of the Academy guard? Last time I saw you you're such in a hurry after you visit Saito!" said Louise _

_"N-no no you got that all wrong! I didn't do anything like that!"_

_"So what's up!?" Ask Saito from his bed_

_"alright…introduce myself I'm Minatsu Kito, Tristain Academy of Magic Main Forces Security Guard!" I introduce myself and i saw everyone surprised in gasp_

_"S-security guard!? I don't believe you!" shout Louise in her Tsundere style_

_"you don't need to and beside that's all I have!"_

_"Wow you join the Security Guard Forces? How did you ask to join?" ask Saito trying to get up from his bed as Siesta try to help him get up slowly_

_"Well…actually I was picked and recruited by Marco, the Security Guard headchief! And thank god I don't have to sleep on the floor again!"I said as I take a seat to a chair behind me "Louise may i?"_

_"S-sure but Kito…what reason?" said Louise still doubting my appearance as one of the guard in this academy_

_"One day after the duel, I was taken by the guard into their office, at first I thought I was getting arrested but then the headchief was…only asking for question and after a moment he told me to join the guard!"_

_"Why did you join then?" ask Siesta_

_"because…I don't have anything to do anyway… beside there is a lot of improvement that I got as a guard for these 3 days!"_

_"Huh? improvement…" Whispered Saito as I could easily heard him_

_"Yes Saito! Improvement, remember the duel we had with that blondie Flower boy three days ago?"_

_"yeah I do!"_

_"You can magically use sword that good and tear off those golem off, and me? I can't even kick a golem from behind instead I was only getting them mad thank god at that moment, you saved me thanks!" _

_"Oh that! Yeah no problem, but back to the topic what kind of improvement you got?" ask him once again_

_"well don't you see why I carry a sword and a shield?"_

_"wait…oh! Now you can use a sword and a shield!" he realize _

_"…a bit, still learning thought, anyway how did you use sword like that 3 days ago? Is there some kind of cheat codes you use or something?"I ask him directly, I've burying this question since he passed out and now I can't hold it much longer_

_"H-hey Kito…shouldn't we let and Saito rest a bit? I-its been a pretty tiring day for them…" Siesta said poking my back_

_"…r-right, alright, Saito I'll wait your answer later me and Siesta gotta go, catch on you later!"I said and taking my leave with Siesta_

_I walk one way with Siesta right beside me, I don't really care about it but somehow I feel…nervous, is it because she's too cute or it's just I'm not used to walk side by side with a girl because I usually walk alone?!_

_"Kito..." she call my name_

_"Yes!?" I shout in surprised in surprised_

_"*gasp* Kito are you okay? Why did you shout for?" ask her, shit I'm making myself look dumb right now_

_"n-nothing carry on, what's wrong Siesta?"_

_"it's about Saito, Marteau is asking me to call over Saito to the Kitchen if he's awake, can you help me?" she ask for my help_

_"Well if I'm not that busy or don't have any scheduled on my list…I think I should be okay with that!"_

_"Wonderful! i should probably tell Marteau and get back to my work soon, I'll see you later and by the way take Saito by the evening today, because I'll tell Marteau Right now!" and she left by taking a turn on the left as I continued my path along the corridor._

_I wonder why's Marteau wanted Saito to come to the Kitchen…it's been a while I'm away from the Kitchen and nobody know that I became a guard… maybe because I only wear my casual hoodie with a shield and a sword on my back, I bet they all think that I stole it! Damn those peoples…_

_I continued as I ended up in a courtyard where I see a bunch of un-familiar things, there are flying eyeballs, Big giant Lizard, and many much more stuff, but there is also a normal animal like an owl, dog, or even a wolf!_

_"What the hell is this place?" I ask to myself which I have no idea_

_"It's the Familiar Courtyard!" said someone right behind me in a guard suit_

_"Whoaa who are you!?" _

_"that's 2 question but… I'll answer anyway, my name is Joseph Selfina Tristain Academy of Magic Second Guard Forces."_

_Ahh I see Second guard forces, the one who guard the interior and keep the safety of all student "now is my turn to ask, who are you?" he said and ask me, I'm officially one of the Academy's guard so there is nothing wrong If Introduce myself to him I guess_

_"Hi I'm Kito Minatsu Tristain Academy of Magic Main Guard Forces"_

_"Holy mother of…calm down, damn aren't you the guy who had a duel with Lord Guiche 3 days ago!?" he said in a really interesting reaction_

_"I guess I am" _

_"Wow i heard you beat Lord Guiche and make him shame to himself?" _

_"actually me and my friend did, he's still recovering from his wound right now, pretty severe"_

_"owh well… actually the news start spreading around the academy, there is even someone who leak it into a village nearby, so I guess you and your friend become a little famous huh ahaha!" _

_"ahaha well I guess so" Famous…in a good way or a bad way my question is…_

_"…let's just hope that Lord Guiche family didn't got upset about their son and order some assassin to assassinate you ahaha" he said with joking tone_

_"Haha wait…Assasinate?! What!?" holy shit he just said assassinate !? I mean there is nobody gonna trying to kill me right after the incident!?_

_"just kidding there's no such thing, at least for a while, guard in this Academy is pretty tight so I'm sure we be all safe" well yeah I guess he's right, I always see every single guard exercising, training, and patrolling all over the academy and with Brian taught me about how to fight and many more, I could probably defense myself over incoming danger_

_"Say Joseph, you are the second guard Forces…what kind of job does second forces have?" I ask him, just to continued the conversation and gaining info_

_"well basically we the second forces are tasked to keep the safety for the whole academy students, but it's all depend on situation beside there are third Guard forces who's guarding the School gate and wall"_

_"so…you're on a job?"_

_"yeaah!" he said cheerfully "I'm watching over these students Familiar!"_

_"What?" he just said Familiar, does it mean these 'things' are students familiar, just like Saito?_

_"yeah familiar, gotta make sure they all safe and sound, I didn't have to take care or anything just need to watch over, so I get a lot of time to chill out a bit" he said as he lay his body to the wall and take a breath_

_**(Saito's POV)**_

_Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia_

_I can't believe it! I just recover from my wound after losing unconscious for 3 days 3 nights and now I need to wash her dirty clothes for this 3 days!? _

_I'm washing these dirty clothes in a fountain around the Academy, the weather were pretty windy outside and so the water were pretty cold. Dammit, this needlessly lacy, it's so hard to wash!_

_"DAMN THAT CONCEITED GIRL!" I shout in anger, I mean in really anger I just got up after 3 days 3 night in bed, Doctor said that I should get more rest a bit but she ordered me to wash her 3 days clothes!_

_"Dude hey! You're being noisy!" said a person behind me_

_"Oh sor- Kito!?" _

_"Sup, what's with that face? You're just like seeing a ghost!" he said, it's so glad to know that I'm not totally alone in this world_

_"Ahaha yeah… 3 days of losing consciousness, I was wishing when I passed out 3 days ago that everything that happen was just all a dream and I wake up on my bed in Tokyo again, but… not like what I expected… dammit!" I said looking down the grass _

_"Well what I felt could be possibly the same as yours, it's just doesn't matter it's a dream or not but now I think we should just follow the river flow and probably found an answer in the end" he said calmly, I wonder how could he be so calm about this…_

_"How can you be so calm about this?!" I ask in wonder_

_"Calm? What are you talking about!? Knowing that a spear just turn into dust right in front of me? Getting adsorb by mysterious portal into a mysterious magical world and stuck with no way yet to get out? How can I be calm with all that!" he said rising his tone _

_"Right…sorry"_

_"Well it's doesn't matter anymore anyway, now I think you should continue your laundry dude or else…" he said _

_"Huh? Why should-Arrrghhh!" i was cut off and realize that Louise is pinching my ear from behind, And he just stand right there and laughing at me!_

_"How long are you gonna spend your time doing my Laundry!? " yell Louise right behind me while she pinch me ear and it hurt so bad_

_"Ouch it hurt, it hurt! Okay I'm sorry!" It was really hurt, my ear felt hot right now_

_"You're mumbling here and there instead of finishing the laundry soon and escorting me to class!" yell her again, and Kito was just Standing right there watching me getting yelled_

_"When the Laundry's hang up, come to the class room immediately!" _

_"I know okay…"_

_"Good I'll be going then!" and she leaves out of the blue_

_"Damn it my ear hurt so bad!" i said as I rub my ear_

_"You better stop mumbling and start washing Saito!" he said, now he's lecturing me to?_

_"Since when you start lecturing me!?" _

_"I'm not lecturing you, actually I'm only reminding!" _

_"yeah – yeah whatever…" and I took a seat on the grass and start washing this lacy clothes, underwear, and many more…_

_"owh yeah, I forgot to mention did i?" he said _

_"What is it?" _

_"If you have time…umm you should come over to the Kitchen this evening!"_

_"Why should i?" The Kitchen? I never been there before_

_"I don't know, don't ask me I don't have any clue but Siesta is begging for me to make you come to the Kitchen so… You choice, come and make Siesta Happy or don't and make her disappoint!" he said, I'm not sure this is true or a lie but it seems he's not joking _

_"Alright I'll come, but only if Louise didn't order me or anything!"_

_"Great, alright I think I gotta go, duty's call See yaa!" and he leave me with this Dirty laundry…I better finish it soon or else…_

_*a moment later after washing the Laundry*_

_I'm running through the hallway heading to Louise Classroom, when I take a turn to the right I saw her walking down the corridor with the other students heading to their class!_

_"Louise!"I shout her name and she turn and look at me_

_"Saito! You're here!" she said with her relieved expression_

_"You told me to go hurry so I go fast as I can"_

_"Good then, Lets go my class are about to start soon" she said grabbing my hand_

_As we are inside the class, Louise and I took a seat, I sit next to her and the other students start taking their seat to and not long after that, a woman in her magician Outfit came in and say "Good morning everyone!" _

_"Good Morning " shout back all the students_

_After some introduction by the teacher, the class start as she said "Today were gonna learn about…Elements!" the whole Students start listening what she said, well not everyone actually I saw a students on the back side was sleeping, but I don't care not my problem._

_"…Alright so there are 4 elements of magic it was Fire, Water, Earth and Air Magic, it could create a different , stronger effect by combining multiple elements together, furthermore the level of mages is determined by how many elements we can combine and so what are these levels?" I don't understand a thing_

_"Yes me ma'am" Shout a girl right behind Louise raising her hand to answer _

_"Alright go on!"_

_"so a two elements combined form a line, 3 elements form a triangle, and four elements form a square!" she explain_

_"Well done, you may sit down" I don't understand a thing… but it doesn't seems like I have to understand anyway_

_"But I bet all of you can only use one element at the moment but I'm pretty sure you all will become better and better trough time!" she said_

_"I'm sorry miss but actually there is one of us that actually can't use any magic elements at all!" said redhead girl with tanned skin, and all eyes were aiming to Louise…Zero…ohh…now I get it! Hehehe_

_*Time Skip*_

_Me and Louise were walking down the hallway heading back to Dormitory after class, she's walking right in front of me and I was following right behind her_

_"Ahaha at least I learn a thing from your class back then Louise!" I said_

_"Huh? what did you learn? You can't use magic anyway!"_

_"yeah but now I know why you were called Louise the Zero!" as I said that suddenly her Face seems pissed with what I say but I don't care…_

_"Zero percent, Zero magic now I get it… you were called Louise the Zero because there is no such thing in History that you have ever succeed casting any spell, ahaha!" I laugh really loud and getting louder without realizing Louise stop her step right in front of me until I crash onto her._

_"Ahaha-*Crash* Ouch…L-louise what's wrong?"_

_"Y….you…." she said glaring at me, I guess I was a bit too much back then…did I really make her mad so much?_

_"eh..L-louise are y-.." and I was cut off in the middle of the sentence _

_"NO MEAL FOR YOU EVERYTIME YOU SAID ZERO, you just said twice and that's mean no meal for dinner and Lunch!" oh shit…_

_"P-please Louise I'm sorry anything but that!  
"NO EXCUSES!" and I was caught off silent by that…damn it!_

_And after that I was keeping my mouth shut off as we both walk through the hallway_

_**(Kito's POV)**_

_Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia_

_Sitting on a bench at the courtyard watching a few new recruits were taking lessons from the senior one, none of those were a main forces yet…we've been busy with our clueless job. Guarding over something we don't even know what it is… I wonder where is everyone right now… maybe I better look for them._

_So I get up and try heading right into the office as I saw everyone is gathering up and Stephanie was standing frozen in front of me like he was about to walk out the door_

_"Uhm…what's going on?" as I raise my right eye brow wondering what the hell is going on? Even the Headchief is right here!_

_"Kito! I was about to call for you!" said Stephanie_

_"Yeah I'm here now! What's going on?"_

_"take a seat first Kito!" Said Headchief Marco as he stands in front of everyone, so I took a seat on an empty spot right beside Brian and Vanessa._

_"Alright because everybody's already here, now I can start the announcement!" said Marco in Loud voice_

_"What is it sir?" ask Thomas in his red heavy guard suit_

_"Like always, each year an exhibition will be declared in this Academy many will come as usual, but this time is different…" he said_

_"and what is this 'Different' Thing?" Ask Brian_

_"…There is Something in this Academy that we have been guarded for these week and The Academy told me to command the Main force to guard it!" said Marco, but seriously he didn't say anything about what is it!_

_"And what's is seems to be the problem sir? We will guard over that 'thing' for sure!" said Vanessa_

_"Yes I know and I trust you all, but this year exhibition will be visited by the princess of Tristain" he said as everyone in the room gasp in surprise except for me and Vasquez_

_"Sir what's wrong if the Princess come visited? Doesn't it mean it will be a special event?" I ask as I raise my hands up, sorry it's was just my habit from school_

_"Yes Kito! it will be a special event because the princess is coming, but the real problem is… we also need to care for the Princess of Tristain Safety while Guarding over the vault of the 'thing' that I can't told you all about it yet… and that means splitting our task and that's slightly a problem because we only had 4 man and 2 woman In the main forces which is 6 in total…"_

_"So we're gonna split our task sir?" ask Brian_

_"Correct…so who wants to go first? Team A will be patrolling around the Princess and Team B will watch over the fault!"_

_This is… a pretty simple job actually…Guarding the Vault will be much more easier but watching over the princess will be much more important since she's the princess and one of the royal family member, but the Academy seems really want to keep this 'Thing' safe and sound and making it a secret, how can I know it's an important thing or not if we don't even know what is it yet?_

_"Kito!" shout Brian _

_"Y-yes!?" _

_"Which of the Team you'd like to Join, A or B?" ask him_

_Urggh… damn it alright! "i…choose A.." _

_"Alright who's another A?" ask Brian to Headchief as he take his seat, he seems holding the secret of the 'thing' inside the vault that we've been guard for these past few weeks… and he's also sweating on all over his face…_

_"I'm A!" Shout Thomas_

_"me to…" said Vasquez in plain…like usual_

_"Then that means…" said Brian when his sentence was cut off_

_"me and Stephanie will do Team B task!" agreed and understand, we all stand up as Marco also stand from his seat_

_"Alright…cause everyone's ready and know your job…I'm gonna tell you that this exhibition will come in three days so…I'm telling you all to practice and train these three days before the Exhibiton, And Brian!"_

_"Yes sir!?"_

_"Set up plan on how you will do your job!" said Marco as he leave and Brian Nodded, the room quite for a second with only all of the Main Force team inside_

_Brian stands up and turns his attention onto everyone and said "Alright you heard what the Chief said, let's get this clear so we can do our job everyone!" _

_"Alright then, lets decided right now!" Stand Vanessa from her seat_

_We spend the whole evening inside the room with only the light from window shining through inside, we discuss about every single important thing and decided what to do, Brian do the agreement and denying the bad things, Thomas, Stephanie and Vanessa do join the talk while me and Vasquez stood still, I believe Vasquez had some idea in his mind but he likes to keep it for himself while for me…I don't have a thing to say inside my mind for now, the only thing that is in my mind is…what is this 'thing' that this Academy have been hiding for… and I can't ask it to Brian since I'm sure he doesn't know about it either way._

_*A moment after a long discuss*_

_Finally now I can take a breath of the outside air…damn that was harsh but at least I do understand…a bit. Anyway right now I'm walking down the hallway in the Academy this evening where I saw a lot of students heading back to their room at their dormitory… I put my both hand inside my pocket with a shield and a sword strapped on my back and the sun start setting down the horizon far from here._

_"Hey Kito!" shout a guy in guard uniform running toward me…he's nobody else except Joseph_

_"Yo what's up?" I greet him back_

_"Not much, how's your?" actually I've been discussing about mission for three days from now, but I'm a bit cautious… not because I suspect him as a spy or anything…but I just want to keep it safe and sound_

_"Everything's goes the same as everyday till now, just patrolling around the Academy this moment" I told him_

_"Ah I see…it's pretty chill out here, the wind's getting wild as before, and also when I was checking by the dormitory earlier, I saw a man in a blue-white striped clothes laying down on the floor…I thought I was some students familiar so I let him be" He said, Seems like Saito!? _

_"Blue and white? You mean a hoodie?" _

_"I don't know…it's like…aha! He's clothes were just like you!" said Joseph pointing at my Hoodie_

_"Oh fuck…that was Saito, Dude I better check him out beside I finally realized I had job to do see yaa!" as I wave my hand and run away to the dormitory, Siesta asked me to tell Saito to go to the Kitchen earlier. Damn it I totally forgot about that beside… trouble's coming 3 days from now._

_**(Saito's POV)**_

_Tristain Academy of Magic girl Dormitory, Halkeginia_

_Damn that Louise, just because I mock her about she's being the Zero now she makes me sleep on the floor with no lunch, breakfast and dinner…I'm going to Die here in this unknown land of magic with unexplained things in my mind…but suddenly I saw a person in black outfits calling out my name_

_"Saito! Saito!" he said_

_"Angel…Angel of that is that you?"_

_"No dumbass I'm not an angel or even your Mom, it's me Kito!" ohh it was just Kito… damn it's so freezing causing my mind start to blank off_

_"Dude stay with me, didn't I told you earlier this day to come to the Kitchen this Evening?" Said him, wha?...oh yess that's right!_

_"owh yess! That's right damn I'm sorry"_

_"No need to be, let's just go now before you get even worse" and he help me get up and we both go to the Kitchen right away through the hallway, I'm barely standing but he help me stand still as we both slowly take one step as another._

_**And that's the story so far for this Fourth Chapter, this one is a pretty short one and much apologize for that, I've been catching schedule like I mention earlier and beside I don't want to leave you guys who like to read this story hanging by so… I boost it a bit! Sorry if there is some grammatical error and some of those stuff, English is not my main Language and I'm still learning.**_

_**Oh yess! I almost forgot, thanks for the 12 Followers and 11 Favorites for this story, much appreciated for everyone who read and enjoy this story, every time I saw the amount of view raising over time and over…it really heat me up and inspired me to write more, thanks to you all and so from now I will do my best! (Thanks and see you all later!)**_


	5. The Nightguard and our Sword

_**Finally the story is back on after Months of me being inactive, So I'm really SORRY this time I really do, so I tried to make it up with the story so far and I had a few idea for a few chapter so with this Chapter I just like to say happy reading and hope you like it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 : The Nightguard and our Sword**_

_**(Saito's POV)**_

_Tristain Academy of magic, Halkeginia_

"_AND HERE IS OUR SWORD, LETS CHEER FOR HIM!" Shout the head chef or known as Marteu he said (referring to Kito), everybody inside the Kitchen start cheering up on me!_

"_ehehehe… I don't know what happen…but thanks?" I said awkwardly I really don't know anything_

"_Hahaha Chill out we were just having a little celebration party for you" Said this Chef dude_

"_ooh…why for? I mean I know just wake up but why? Why am I so special!?"_

"_No it was just because of-" Kito was about to explain but he was cut off by The Chef Dude_

"_YESS, YOU WERE SO SPECIAL AND THAT'S WHY WE CALL YOU OUR SWORD!" Shout him_

"_Our…Sword?" What does that mean?_

"_Yeah, our Sword! You were just a commoner like us but you could defeat a Noble without using a Magic! That's Awesome!" said one of Marteau Chef_

"_Oh that Duel with Guiche, well…that's not really special or anything…" _

"_Wait what? Are you serious of what you just said? There is no such thing in History that a Commoner could be a Noble ever!" Shout one of Marteau Chef, Seriously? So… I'm the first person in History that beat a noble in a duel as a commoner?_

"_Listen Saito for now just cheer up and go with the flow alright?" said Kito right behind me_

"_A-alright!" and I continue my drink as Marteau serves me some leftover food for the nobles but hey, it was really delicious!_

"_Yess…*Tear of Joy* finally…real food…" I said while I'm eating_

"_Ahaha it's just looks like you didn't had lunch today!" Said Kito_

_And I answer "well because I did! Louise didn't gave me a single bit of meal not even some leftover!"_

"_Ooh…I get it, that's Cruel…" he said as he took a seat on a chair behind him_

"_Don't you want something to eat Kito?" ask Siesta _

"_No thank you, i'm not hungry" she said with a smile on her face, a beauty like Siesta had a special treatment because of her beauty and her kindness, not like Louise which goes as the other way_

"_Hey Saito! Saito? SAITO!" Shout Kito, looks like he saw me spacing out_

"_Dude what happen to you!?" ask him_

"_Nothing I was just spacing out a bit sorry, I'll just resume my meal" I said as I start enjoying my meal again and again_

"_Thinking about what Louise going to do to you if she find out you were here chilling out, instead of doing your job as her Familiar?" He said_

"_Wooah that's not it…but probably you were right, what's Louise going to do if she found out I'm here?"I said in wonder_

"_Beat you up as hell, Simple!" he said lightly, I mean I'm the only one who's experience of being punished by someone else and forced to serve them, while he was… wandering around with his sword and uniform as a guard_

"_That's a bit too extreme…"_

"_Ahaha yeah it does, anyway do you have anything new?" ask him_

"_Not much, I only learn about Some Magic Elements in this world" I said_

"_ow really? Would you explain some of those elements that you had learn?" he ask me_

"_I don't actually understand at all, because I don't intend to take it seriously at that moment, but I heard there are Fire, Water, Earth and Air magic. Those four…well those four were just elements!" _

"_I know those four were just elements, but I was just a bit curious about it, because maybe it may help us learn about mages and magic even thought we didn't use magic…and may help us to get us home soon I miss my father and my Gaming PC"_

_Wow…he really takes it serious "and I heard that level of mages were determined by how many elements they could control, use and combine…if I'm not false these levels are Line, Triangle and…Square"_

"_W-wait what? Could you explain it a bit detail, I mean it looks like something is missing"_

_Aw man how should I say this"hmm…alright let me explain so a when you combine two elements of magic it will form a line, and if there is 3 elements it will form a Triangle and when there are four elements it-" I explain clear as I can but suddenly he cut my word off_

"_-it will form a Square, alright I get it now that's great!" he said with a smirk on his face after he just cut my word off, damn it he didn't even let me finish my sentence , what so special about learning this magic and stuff anyway I just want to go home._

_Suddenly a woman in maid dress approach both of us, it was no one except Siesta "excuse me Kito and Saito, the Kitchen will be closed soon and all the waitress, maid, and chef will be taking their leave soon so…I suppose you finish it fast before we-" Said Siesta as suddenly once again Kito cut her word off like one that I do before she finish her sentence_

"_-Yeah we're just about to finish, come on Saito on your feet!" he said ordering me to stand up_

"_Hey wait let me have a drink first" as I was about to take a drink I just realize the cup were empty_

"_Lol ahaha your cup was empty…" said Kito, he just said Lol? He thinks this is the internet?_

"_Wait a sec Saito let me refill it for you!" said Siesta, she's so kind wait no…Too kind!_

"_No wait Siesta you don't have to…"_

"_It's alright Saito I don't mind" she said with that angel smile again…Wow that was so Cuuuteee. And then she went away to refill my cup with water_

"_Look Saito I better get back already…it's getting late and I don't want to caught by Brian coming back way too late so, See yaa!" and he went away trough the door leaving me with Siesta who just came back after she refill my cup with water_

_**(Third Person POV)**_

_Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia_

_Kito was running through the court heading into Main Forces Barracks, it was so late around…10 PM, "damn it I spend too much time wandering around before I get back!" he thought_

_And when he just open the front door, He saw Brian blocking his way_

_"What do you think you're doing here!?" Shouted Brian_

_"I-I uhh…Sorry, I came back late sorry I was-" just when Kito was about to explain after he apologize, Brian cut his word off_

_"No that's not what I mean, what are you doing here?" said Brian raising his brow up_

_"What? I live here of course" Answer Kito causing Brian to Facepalm himself_

_"Oh my god you're really stupid aren't you? I mean what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to guard the Vault! This night is your turn and Stephanie!"_

_"What? Nobody told me before-Oouch that hurt" Scream Kito as Brian grab his head and point it right into the bulletin board_

_"Next time pay to visit some time to look at the Bulletin Board there's a schedule list right there and now it's your turn so you better be hurry because Stephanie is probably waiting for you go now or else…"_

_"Or else what?" challenge Kito as he raise his head again_

_"Ohh so you're one of those stun born type eh? Well I won't do anything…but Vanessa will and I guarantee you don't even want to know what will she do to you if you don't hurry your ass up, Now go!" shouted Brian Causing Kito to flee away in hurry as a deer getting chased by a predator._

_ "Wow Brian you're so mean doing something like that to our Rookie, beside I'm not going to do anything to him you're just making things up to scare him off…meanie" mock Vanessa from behind at Brian_

_"Hey I'm just doing my job as his supervisor!"_

_"Huh…just admit it, it's your fault anyway because you didn't tell him earlier about the schedule list and stuff" mention Vanessa with mocking tone causing Brian to get pissed off by her act once again_

_"Ah c'mon no big deal with it anyway beside I'm the one who's in charge here!" shout Brian_

_"Yeaa suit yourself…*sniff2x* hey wait…I Smell Cookies!" said Vanessa as she run her way to the Kitchen_

_"Hey what!? Wait a minute!" and Brian followed behind her_

_**(Kito's POV)**_

_The Vault, Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia_

_Shit-shit-SHIT! I'm really late, Stephanie must be waiting for me and I'm too scared of what that Stupid Brian mentioned earlier…_

_"KITO!" Shout someone so sudden when I was running, it really shock me_

_"Oh my god…Stephanie… y-you scared me!" I said while trying to recover my breath_

_"Ahaha Sorry did I scared you that much? You look…sweaty" said her, yes Indeed I'm sweaty cause I'm over exhausted on the way here and a bit worried with Vanessa…nah forget about it_

_"No…well…i-uhh…" shit I can't say a thing I'm too exhausted I need to take a breath_

_"Slow down Kito Sit down first and talk will you?" she said and she takes me to take a seat_

_"thanks…phew, you're okay?" I said as she raised her eyebrow_

_"What? I'm the one who suppose to ask you for that!" she said_

_"sorry I came on rush, i was scared of what your sister gonna do to me if she found out that I'm late and let you do your job alone" I explain_

_"What...hmph…ahahaha" and she laugh and laugh like it was the funnies thing in the world that she ever heard_

_"What!? What so funny!?" I ask in confused_

_"You…let me guess Brian is the one who told you isn't it?"_

_"Yeah that's right, why?" this is really getting on my nerves what's so funny?_

_"He was just playing with you, my sister never going to do something like that to anyone specially at someone she tread as Family" she said smiling with that face as I realize that Brian tricked me, Damn you Brian I shouldn't have trusted you!_

_"But…thanks for coming I was worried that I'm going to be alone in this creepy fault" she said, she…really looks Cute and wonderful without her helmet on her head…wait I shouldn't thinking about that no no no no…_

_"i..uuh yeah it's not a big deal" shit don't get flustered Kito…don't!_

_"Anyway Kito…do you have any idea what is behind this gigantic Vault door?" she said_

_"What gigantic? It's not really that big I've seen bigger one and pretty much stronger than this one, well maybe…I'm not sure" I said_

_"Really? Where?" she ask_

_"back in my world" both in a video game and real life but no I didn't mention about video games to her because I don't want to explain about video games to her_

_"Ah alright" she said and she start to walk around as I just sit here_

_"Hey…Stephanie" I shout_

_"Yes what is it?"she answer as she turn around and look at me_

_"Do you…have any family beside Vanessa out there?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Sorry maybe I shouldn't ask about-" _

_"No it's alright Kito it's alright and no I don't have any other than my sister here with me, my parents went missing when I was a very little on a civil war 5 years ago…it was a very blurry memory but…"she said flashbacking into her past, seems like an unpleasant past_

_"Hey…let's not talk about it alright? How about something else?" I don't want to make her remember her whole past back…she looks sad so I had stop her "Ah I know! What do you think of Vasquez food?" I said trying to cheer her up_

_"Owh Vasquez he… he's the best among us, but looks like still below the Head chef around this Academy" she said regaining her smile back, thank god…_

_"of course he is…without him cooking around…there will be no food served on the table every morning and night" I said_

_"you sure?" she ask me as she get up from her seat next to the gate_

_"Yeaa of course I'm sure why not?" I said and I ask her again_

_"it's because I heard from Sister that Brian can cook very well, not good as Vasquez but he'll do the work well enough said my sister " said her_

_"Ahaha Seriously Brian!? I rather eat sand then finishing his dishes" I said and I'm sure it's pretty loud but there is only me and Stephanie so what could go wrong?_

_"Oowh really? You rather pick sand Kito?" a man voice coming from behind me…Holy shit it was Brian!_

_"Ohh no I just,i-I mean…"well I'm screwed, how did he get in here_

_"Buuuusted!" said Stephanie in her mocking tone_

_"Seriously Kito, you better watch your tongue while you still had it, anyway I was just here to check you both" he explain_

_"We are okay Brian! Everything under control!" said Stephanie winking her eyes_

_"haha okaaay then, just make sure you keep everything under control and no sleeping while you're on Duty! Got that Kito?" he warn me like he didn't trust me_

_"Yeaah I got it, don't worry I'm used staying late up night"_

_"Alright I better get going, good luck…and watch for Rats" He said, and warn about the rats in the end of the conversation just about before he close the door_

_"Wait Rats!? What rats?" I ask_

_"That Rats!" scream Stephanie as she point her finger into a corner where the rat is_

_I was shocked and a bit surprised but not scared, hell no way I'm scared of rats… " don't worry about that one, it's pretty far and it won't come here unless something attract it too" _

_"Yeaah I hope you're right" she said calming herself up._

_And after that me and her spend the rest of the night Guarding a Mysterious gate of unknown thing inside…or well at least everything's go well here I don't know about Saito and his master… hope he's alright_

_**(Brian's POV) **_

_Time to head back, walking by the hallway at time like this is kinda creepy but I don't really care anyway creepy or not this world is already full of mystery that I don't and probably I will never uncover since…_

_"aaah finally now I'm full pheww finally time to head back" mumble a man right on my 12 *front* wearing a blue and white jacket, I know him he's Kito's friend._

_"You're okay?" I better greet him properly_

_"ah? Oh yeaah I 'm great…wait I know you…aren't you the person that Kito mention as…" he was surprised as he point his finger into my direction_

_"yes indeed I am, I'm Brian the Leader of the Main Guard forces in the Academy nice to meet you" introduce myself to him_

_"Yeah and I'm Saito…I'm came and stuck in this word with Kito's…" he said_

_"I know, so you seem…full and relieved did something good happen to you after all this confusing things happen around you?" _

_"oh I just had my first good meal in this world after being tortured by my master…punished actually" he said_

_"who's you Master?" I ask as i raise my eye brow_

_"her name is Louise" he said_

_"owh miss Valliere? What did she did to you as the punishment?"_

_"no meal for me just because i… mock her up because she can't use magic ability properly like the other students" he said, I heard from the others that Ms. Valliere are the only students in this academy that can't use Magic ability properly, not even one elements she had ever control_

_"if that's the case then that's your fault from the beginning and I can't blame for putting a punishment for you although the punishment were also a bit too cruel" _

_"Yeah but seriously Mr…"_

_"Call me Brian just like Kito's did all day all night since he join me and know me"_

_"Alright…Brian, but seriously from all student's of this magical university she's the only one who can't use magic ability properly and she's still acting like she can do it" he said as he lay onto the wall next to him_

_"that's what I called believe in yourself or confident or probably both I don't care"_

_"yeah but why for? If she can't use magic? Why didn't she admit it and find another way?" _

_"One thing I should tell you about one of the Nobles rules in this world, every Nobles can and must have a magic ability in their blood since they were born, not like the commoners or you both *Kito and Saito*"_

_"yeah I heard it before" he said responding to my explanation but I'm not finished yet_

_"good but if a noble person born with a magic ability in their blood but can't use or control it's magical power they were banned from their family and their title as a nobles will be erased" i explain as his Face turn 180 degrees different, seems like he realized why did so hard._

_"so that's why Louise did so hard…" he sounds to shame himself for mocking her up before_

_"But at least she did one thing to prove that she can use magic, she summon you as her familiar and your job is to protect and support your master" I said and he nod to me "now why don't you go to your master and apologize? She may be cruel but whatever people call her she's your master and you job is to protect and support her!" _

_"Yeah I do and I will, thanks Brian I'll see you again now I gotta go back!" and he ran as fast as he can heading to his master dormitory…hope he's not lost in this quite mysterious Academy…gotta admit first time I arrived in this Academy I was lost not knowing anything about the world and stuff but…_

_Whatever time to go back!_

_**(Saito's POV) **__*this part is…well kinda pervert in my opinions, pretty hard to write but I'll try my best*_

_I ran but I'm out of breath so I took the stairs slow as possible…guess Brian words is like a boost but now I'm out of that boost but still, Louise must be Waiting_

_As I took a turn in the hallway I saw a red giant Lizard waiting in front of me_

_"I-I know you! You are-" and bit my hood and drag me into a room_

_"NOO PLEASE DON'T EAT ME I SWEAR TO GOD PLEASE NO!" and the door's closed and I was dragged into a dark room, there's only 1..2…3 wait…a lots of Candle and I saw a person standing right in front of me with a dark red hair with the shine of the moon covering her back, it was that Red haired Woman I saw today!_

_"Hello there Hiraga Saito Welcome to my suite, or your name is actually Hira Gasaito?" she said_

_"You can just call me Saito" I said_

_"Alright…Saito" that sounds weird_

_"I know this may sounds weird but…by name is fever. I tend to burn like torch."_

_"uhh…excuse me?" what the heck is she talking about?_

_"oh so you don't understand?" she ask, of course I don't understand!_

_"ahaha alright then…I'm in Love with you Saito!" she said….Wut?_

_"Love always come so suddenly huh?" yeah it's certainly so sudden_

_"You really looked Handsome when you defeated Guiche! Seeing it, Kirche the fever become Kirche The Passion…" she said as her face coming toward my face, she's Trying to kiss me!_

_Her lips almost reach mine as a man appeared on the window behind her and shout "Kirche!" and she turn around to see the man, I don't even have any idea who's that!_

_"Oh, Styx what are you doing here!?" she said so he's name is Styx_

_"I came by because you didn't show up at our promised time." P-promise? Wait a minute…_

_"then please change that appointment to two hours from now." Said Kirche _

_"That's not the Deal we had!" he said as I look at Kirche getting annoyed so she raise her wand and turn a candle fire into a snake shape and strike it onto the guy itself "wait isn't this is the third…floor?" I ask _

_"don't worry he'll be alright beside he's just a friend" she said_

_"uhh right…"_

_"anyway I love you Saito!" she's back on trying to kiss me!_

_"Kirche" wut? Another one?_

_"Who is that man?" yes another one but different man and again Kirche strike it with her flame magic and put him down on the ground…from the third floor…_

_"it's just a friend, by the way the night is short so I don't want to waste any of my time with you…" she said this time looks like she's gonna kiss me_

_"KIRCHE!" said a crowd of man on the window once again_

_"What are you doing!? You said you didn't have any particular lover!" they all said and They got washed out by the flame of Kirche giant flame lizard that I forgot its name is_

_What a bunch of miserable guy… after that Suddenly Kirche put me down on the ground as she's now on the top_

_"I love you Saito" she said this…is embarrassing_

_"umm I have to errand to run, you know I'm just a busy familiar of Louise!" I need to get out_

_"forget about her, I'm much more than Louise the Zero" she's right…she's more than Louise the- Wait no hold on!_

_She trying to reach my lips once again but I block it with my hand "I can't do this, not like this and-" i was just about to said something when suddenly the door wash bashed and a woman in pink hair appear…that was Louise my master. _

_"Kirche!" she said_

_"Oh can't you see I'm busy Valliere?"_

_"Zerbst, whose familiar do you think that you are trying to seduce?!" she said_

_"haha it can't be helped, love and fire are destinies of the von zerbst family and I only wish to burn in flames of love" she said…I don't get it_

_"urrgh…Familiar come with me!" shout Louise I should turn into her now_

_"Wait a minute even if he's your familiar you can't just treat him like an Animal, he's also a human that needs to be taken care of with love and-"_

_"Just shut up, Familiar!" she yell again so I stand up as she put her cute expression and say "You're going home already…?"_

_"Sorry but she's my master and no matter wh-OUUCH HURT!" I scream as suddenly Louise pinch my ear and drag me out of the room and back to Louise room_

_As we both arrived and back inside the room *Louise and Saito* she lock the door and stand still in front of the door…I should say something to apologize to her_

_"Louise…I-" I said as suddenly she rage out on me_

_"YOU STUPID FAMILIAR YOU'RE JUST LIKE A DOG IN HEAT!" oh my god I was really scared with her attitude so I stand shock and covering my face until I realize she just walk past trough me heading toward an End Table and grab something._

_So I ask "What is that?"_

_"It's a crop I use for horseback riding! I was wrong…I was wrong to treating you like a Human so…" she's about to hit me with her crop it _

_"Wait…let me explain first…Louise…" and *CTAK* ouch "Wait LOUISE!" again and again and again she hit me with her crop until I stop her by grabbing her right hand where she hold the crop_

_"Wait…could it be that you…were jealous of me sneaking into Kirche's rom instead of you?" I said and suddenly a felt a serious pain on my **** she kick me right there and put me on the ground and yell_

_"Me? Jealous over you? What was that!?" _

_"no it was just a misunderstanding forgive me…" I said _

_"I Don't care who you date, but she alone I forbid!" _

_"Alone?"_

_And she start explaining "Kirche Family's, The Zerbsts and my family, The Vallieres have long been archrivals! It's a disgrace to my family if one thread, one dog, gets taken by a Zerbst Woman! Got that you dog!?"_

_"Y-yes…"_

_*__**Scene Skip***_

_Louise is sitting in her seat while I was sitting on the ground explaining every single detail that I know to her about the current event, she listen to what I said and nod but keep silent until I finished_

_"So…you were dragged to Kirche's room in the Salamander'smouth?"_

_"yeah, it was involuntary that giant lizard suddenly attack me and drag me!"_

_"How pathetic…you're swordsman, aren't you?" huh excuse me?_

_"I'm not a swordsman the other day was the first time I've ever held a sword in my life!" I said_

_"You're kidding! 3 days ago you were so adept when you were fighting Guiche." _

_"I don't know anything…my body moved on its own the moment I grabbed that sword into my hand, beside there's no way I'm going to survive without Kito back there"_

_She nod and said "hmm…Sometimes familiars can yield special power once contracted for instance, a black cat familiar can learn to speak and I guess you, my familiar can use sword once you held in in your hand!" she said_

_"But how about Kito? Does it mean he had the ability to survive that bronze spear and turn it into a dust because he held a special power by being someone familiar and yield a contract?" I ask Louise because maybe she know the answer or at least a bit clue_

_"I don't know about that Kito but I never heard a familiar skill where he or she will be anti to earth magic element but I guess that's enough hurry up and go to sleep we're getting up early tomorrow!" she said finished and stand up as she goes to her bed and getting ready for bed time_

_I guess this is it I grab a few hay from the haystack inside her room and about to went out when suddenly she ask where I'm going_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Where? To the hallway of course"_

_"it's alright sleep in my room, You'' be in trouble if Kirche attacks you again" she said wow I don't know what to say…thank you I guess?_

_"T-thanks…" I said but she already close her eyes and won't answer what the hell? Alright I guess I should go to sleep to, hopefully tomorrow will be better than this day…ugh what a mess_

_**(Kito's POV) **_

_"Hoaaam" I yawn it's really quite and creepy up here, I usually didn't feel this sleepy for staying up late night but with no activities like playing any games I'm really sleepy…_

_"Hey Stephanie what shou- Steph?" ah she's asleep now I'm really up alone tonight…wait it's already the time to switch our shift with Vas and Thomas but where are they?_

_*Tap- tap-tap* sounds like footsteps coming from the hallway I wonder who's up this late night, it's getting closer and louder looks like it's heading this way, I was about to grab my sword when suddenly the door's open and I saw 2 guy and it was Vasquez and Thomas and just about time they showed up_

_"Yo Kito still wide awake I see" he said, just about time he showed up _

_"Yeah just about damn time you guys showed up! Stephanie fell asleep and now what should I do?"I said pointing my finger to her, she's sleeping on the chair with her body laying onto the wall next to her, she sleep really quite and…Cute my opinions is_

_"Then wake her up, it's our turn now you better go to bed after this" said Thomas as he put his stuff for his turn shift and so as Vasquez did_

_"A-alright" I get up and start heading toward Stephanie and waking her up "Stephanie wake up, Stephanie!" I said many times but she didn't wake up, I tried shaking her up but It didn't work she still asleep_

_"Tom she won't wake up no matter how many times I did" I said_

_"Then…I think you better carry her up!" he said calmly_

_"W-what? Excuse me?" I said_

_"He said carry and take her back to her bed" said Vasquez and I suddenly out of words when Vasquez suddenly speak I just nod_

_And so I try to carry her on my back with a help from Thomas and Vasquez of course they said they'll take care of Stephanie and my bag until I come back _

_And so I start walking with Stephanie on my back, she's still sleeping and sometimes I tried to take a peek at her face on my left shoulder as she lay her head on my shoulder and her white hair spread down on my black hood jacket._

_"…Kito…"she said while she's sleeping suddenly caught me on surprise for a while why is she calling my name…I'm sure I blush a bit, A BIT! When she called my name. but whatever I better start walking fast!_

_*Time skip after Kito put Stephanie on her bed"_

_"Hoaaam" I just yawn I'm really tired but I need to take my and Stephanie bag before I could go to bed, but before even could go back to bed, suddenly Brian appear in front of me_

_"Kito pack your stuff we're going to the city!" he said with the commanding tunes, sounds like there is an important business that need to take care of. I haven't sleep yet I'm so sleepy so… I hope I don't passed out on the way…_

_"Wait Brian first I need to take my bag and Stephanie first before i could-"_

_"Don't worry I got things covered!" said Thomas carrying my bag and Stephanie. So I put on my bag and put Stephanie's bag next to her bed, and after that I take my leave with Brian to the city. The sun is starting to Rise as everybody inside the Academy is awaken from their rest last night except for me…I haven't sleep not even a bit, I guess I'll just sleep in the cart after this but even I'm tired as hell but probably there's something interesting I could find in the city…I hope so because a new day is about to begin._

_To be Continue…_

* * *

_**I guess that's it! Finally after months of being inactive finally I've update this story, my Laptop is finally cleaned up, and now I can resume this story but anyway I hope you enjoy this story leave some review if there's anything you want to ask or you probably want to fix my grammar, I promise I'll fix it in the next chapter, in the mean time thanks for reading I'll see you in the next chapter where's Kito going to Find a lot more of things about this world where magic exist. **_

_**(I've finally found an idea of this series Title and I'll call it "The Forgotten Hero" why forgotten? Try to look for it in the next chapters ahead)**_


	6. It's the City and a Talking Sword?

**Alright time for Chapter 6, this one like I said is going to take place in the city of Tristania the home and Capital city of Tristain Kingdom and they said the biggest in Tristain, well still look small in my opinion how about yours? Ahaha anyway hope you enjoy this one don't forget to leave a review and follow and fav the story to see the next chapter ahead! This time I'm changing the way I write the storyline again, some friends told me that I'm not supposed to use the previous writing style he said "Too much spaces for words" so I'm going to try to change it and let me hear what you say if you'd like too.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : It's a City and a Talking Sword!?**

**(Kito's POV)**

_Tristania Street, Halkeginia_

"ZzzzZzzzz" I'm sleeping inside this moving cart heading right into the city of Tristania, Brian said it was the biggest city on Tristain and he said he's going to meet a friends in the city so he's asking me to come but I didn't ask why. The cart is moving slow but because of that I can have a nice sleep for more than an hour thank god.

**3 hours later**

"Hey Kito wake up, we are here!" shout Brian waking me up from my sleep, my back hurts a bit but at least my eyes didn't, Brian stepped outside the cart followed by me and i saw a horse from another cart in front of me "WOOAAH" that horse almost bite my nose "Wooah Kid watch yourself will ya!? Look around you this is the City" said Brian and he's right, there's so much people walking on the street the different is there's no car and no pollution so the air still feels good, so I pick up my bag and carry it while Brian is paying the fee and saying thanks to the cart owners "Hey Kito lets go, don't wonder around or you'll get lost" and Brian's right I don't know the map of Tristania itself and there's no minimap or even a real map with me so I got to stick close with him.

"Hey Brian tell me…who are we going to meet with?" I ask him while walking right beside him in this crowded street, not crowded as Tokyo but at least crowded enough for a newcomers to get lost "We're going to meet my friend" answer him "Hey you already told me that 2 hours ago, I mean who is this friends of yours?" I ask him once again "He's a smith, working in a famous Blacksmith in this city" explains Brian shortly "and you had business with him? Why taking me? I mean I know I've been staying in the academy all this time, but is there something really important why are you taking me to the city?" I said "It's because you'll need him, like the rest does" he said, why do I need him anyway? "Come on don't talk too much just follow me and you'll understand once we arrive".

The street of Tristania city… not as fancy as I thought it was full with old medieval building from the 16 centuries with full of people dressing in 16 centuries clothes, the only different is magic exist but only among the nobles but I haven't seen any nobles along this road where are they actually? Is there any more elite district site on Tristania for example… like Beverly Hills or anything like that? Suddenly I heard a chat during my walk "Hey did you heard that some says there is a noble beaten on a duel by a commoner in the Academy?" said a woman who were talking with the other woman "No way, that's impossible there's no way a commoner like us ever beat a noble" answer her refusing to believe what the other woman just said but wait… the news is spreading into the city!? This is bad…

I try to talk to Brian when suddenly "Hey Bria-"he cut my word off "We're here" as I turn my attention onto a building in front of us, it is normally an average blacksmith the only exception is there's not only 1 person working with smiting their metal instead there are a lots of people, it was like they work there or maybe they do? "Come on my friends is inside we better say hi" said Brian "A-alright then" as I followed behind him as we walk our step inside the blacksmith everyone look at Brian like they saw a friend but me? They stare at me like I'm a strange person or maybe because I'm a new comer around here.

Inside I saw a middle age person around 38-40 years old bald man with a pretty thick Beard talking to the others smither as Brian step forward and say "Long time no see Grenon" said Brian "Brian wow good to see you friend how have you been?" ask the guy who supposed to be Grenon "I've been good thanks, have you received my letter Grenon?" ask Brian "Yeah I do, you said there is a new boy who need my help and need a weapon, where is he?" ask him referring to me "He's here, Kito!" Call Brian "Hello sir I'm Kito" i said introducing myself to him "Well – well you're the new boy that Brian told me, I'm Algrenon you can call me Gren or Grenon, but indeed you looks really young huh? That's good, the age of teenage is the golden age for every mankind" said him "Come on Gren you're not that old!" said Brian "No I am, I'm getting too old for all this matter, my back starts to feel hurt when I was smithing urrghh…but hey this old man still have the skill if you ask me Ahahaha!" joke Grenon followed by Brian who were also laughing, I just stand still awkwardly.

"Alright back to business Gren, Kito needs weapon and a few Guide and tips for him" said Brian "Alright let me call my best student, Avrol!" shout Gren loud as hell, wow he got the lungs of an elephant! A few moments later I saw a guy in a blacksmither suit running toward Grenon in a hurry, "did you just call me ?" ask the guy named Avrol "No I was calling the shopkeeper down the street, of course I'm calling you idiot! I need your help" Explain Grenon "what is it?" he said rubbing his head in confusion, "This little guy need a weapon, a sword to be precise and I'm sure you can help it!" said Grenon to Avrol, he's an average man who seems to be around 20-25 years old with a black messy hair and bright green eyes. He seems different than the other people around here and that caught my curiosity.

"Yes I'll do my best" he agreed as he signal his hand to come with him so I follow him to the nearest empty smiting spot "So two handed or one handed?" he ask straight to the point "One handed" I said and he grab the nearest smelted Steel Ingot as he ordered me to stand back as he grab a hammer with his right hand and start smiting like I used to see in a Video Games or Movies. He works like a professional or maybe because I never see a real smither before with my own eyes and this is my first time. "What's your name?" he ask me suddenly "I'm Kito" i said as he respond with a nod "and I'm Avrol but I bet you already know that" he said "Yeaah you're right, you're his student?" I ask mentioning to Algrenon "Yeah I am" answer him but still keeping his eyes on his work "Wow you're really good at this since when you became his student?" I ask again "umm…I guess about…5 years ago" he said, 5 Years!? "Wow…5 years that's pretty long" I said "Yeah 5 years ago, I arrived in this city 5 years ago and he found me lost in the middle of the town hall like an idiot ahaha well… thankfully he found me and here I am for all this 5 years" he said while doing his work "where are you from actually?" I ask "I'm from a land so far from here…" he said, I guess I'm asking way too much question so I just nod and let him do his work.

**(Brian's POV)**

Algrenon's Blacksmith, Tristania, Halkeginia

"So…Brian you found that kid lost after some summoning of one of the student inside the academy?"Said Algrenon "Yeah but he was no one familiar, he's also the one who cause the Rucuss inside the Academy 4 days ago with him and the other guy who came with him on accepting a duel with a noble and they won!" I said as Algrenon close his eyes and nod "I get it so the rumor around people about a commoners who beat noble was true" he said "yeah but I want you to keep it silence, don't want to cause a stir or worse around these people in this town" I warn Algrenon "of course my friend of course don't you worry, so you also said he's not alone?" ask Him once again "yes he also came with his friends, Saito they both came from the same world I heard" I said "How about him do you also bring him here or he also join your squad?" he said as he put another tea inside his cup "No he became one of the student Familiar, Familiar the youngest son of Duke Valliere"explain I as I drink my tea and he nod "hmm I see…well I'm sure you can train him well because he must know how harsh is living in this society where the nobles rules and we, the commoners must suffer for becoming their boots" said Algrenon "you hate these nobles so much?" I ask "not really that hate it's just, some of them became too arrogant these days and yesterday there is someone who got into a jail just because accidently crash into a noble man and causing him to broke his nose, it was an accident I saw it this guy was in a hurry and when he crash he apologized but still the jailed is his next destination" said Algrenon sadly "poor guy…"

Well I've also been thinking these days, does the nobles are way too overwhelming? I mean they also have laws and stuff but still the commoners are unable to fight or stand against Nobles even when the Nobles are the one who is in fault! " hmph… I understand what you're feeling Brian, I'm just going to warn you about that kid, Kito he's still young and a newcomers in this City and I'm sure he's in a bind and don't know anything about this world and I'm sure you can teach him and make him strong to face this cruel and merciless world" he said and I just nod but his eyes show that he understand, it's because he's one of the wises man that I ever met after Marco. "Are they done yet?" I ask him "Not yet it usually takes an hour to make the finest sword, don't worry the longer it takes the better the result will be" he said "sigh…alright, can have some more tea?" I said as I grab my cup and give it to Algrenon as he nod.

**2 Hours Later**

"We're done!" shout Avrol from inside as they step outside with a new sword that Kito's held in his hand, it was a reinforced Steel Sword "So how's your new Sword Kito did you like it?" I said as Kito take on his sword and he saw his shining new steel sword "Wow…i…I can't say a word" he said, he really is amaze with his new sword "then don't say any word, Kito it's for you, that's your real sword, the sword you've been using all this time was just only an iron sword for training but now I guess you need a real sword" I said as he nod, Algrenon and Avrol just chuckle behind Kito "You better keep it safe and use it for the right thing, it's your sword now and your sword is your power from now on!" said Avrol, Kito nodded and I smile a grin "and One more thing Kito" said Algrenon "Y-yes?" said Kito "Never buy a sword from a weapon store, get it from a blacksmith because you never know what, how and will that sword look like and how strong it will does, and if you need any sword or weapon you know where you have to go" said Algrenon "Yes sir I will thank you!" said Kito bowing his body 90 degrees, the other looks confused but me? Not really. "Alright Kito we better get going thanks again Gren, Avrol!" I shouted as I take my leave with Kito, and don't worry I already pay the sword cost it's a Reinforced steel sword and Marco's the one who ask me to get him a sword so…he gave me the coin and I took it for Kito.

Meanwhile…

**(Saito's POV) *I've skip to the part after Louise bought Derflinger for saito***

Tristania Street, Tristain, Halkeginia

"Hope this old Rusty sword doesn't break on first clash" I mumble, she only bought me an old rusty sword from a Weapon Store, she also said it's for my own defend from dangerous Animal or any other treads including Kirche and the other Nobles. "Don't blame me, i'm already out of saving for this year so I can only buy you an old rusty sword you better be grateful and use it well" she said "Yeah – yeah I'll do my best" but I do understand what she have done for me, she bought me a very expensive elixir so I can recover very soon, and that's why she's out of saving for this year, this City is very crowded for a little town, but she said this is the biggest City in Tristain Kingdom…I wonder what it looks like for the smallest city in Tristain *Chuckle* it would be so small, I will count this town into a village if I were these people, the only different is I can barely see the Castle from down here and there is no castle in a village. "Familiar come on! We have to get back to the academy soon as possible" she yelled at me, I'm getting sick of her yelling at me every single time.

So we head back to the public stable where Louise put her horse in there, she pay the fee and we're off to go back to the Academy, "Louise…" I said pulling her coat from behind "What is it?" she asks, I feel someone's following us from behind but I can't see who "is someone is following us?" I said followed by Louise looking around the area but didn't see anybody suspicious "No I don't see anyone come on the horse is ready and I don't want to stay much longer" she said and I nodded and follow her.

I just feels like someone is following us from behind, My hand is also shining again but not that bright as back then and it didn't burn so It feels okay, this feelings I had right now is just like… when I fought Guiche back then, i hope everything is going to be alright "Hop on" said Louise and we head back to the Academy soon, urrgh 3 hours of horse riding is killing my back.

**1 hour later**

I sit on the back while Louise is riding the horse, I can't ride horse, I mean… not yet, I got to learn before I can probably I ask. Suddenly the Horse stops "Louise? What's wrong?" I ask she look in confused "someone's blocking our path, there's a bunch of man covered in hood" she said, I've got a bad feeling about this really – really bad… "Louise do you know those guys?" I ask "I don't know, they were covered in black hood, maybe they were bandit, robbers or something…" she said nervously, damn it I I've got to do something "Louise… get off the horse we're going to walk" I said and she nodded, so she got off her horse's as we walk slowly toward those guys.

"Hold it right there" they shouted, I knew it… "If you want to pass you've got to pay!" they said, these guys are dangerous and armed, I can see their sheathed sword hidden behind their coat, but still I can barely see it. "how much do we have to pay" ask Louise I can see fear on her face but she's trying to cover it up "500 new gold" said the man in black hooded coat on the front, I gasp in surprise with Louise said "That's way too much, this is a robbery!" she said, well actually it is a robbery. "Hahaha then we'll take you instead!" said the guy grabbing Louise shirt, I open up and grab my sword "Hey Keep your hands off her!" I shout, the other robbers also ready their sword, " easy kid don't do anything stupid if you want your girl alive and well in once peace" said the guy threatening me but it's true I can't do anything right now "He's my familiar, let me go!" said Louise trying to escape but he's much stronger than I am "Hahaha so he's your Familiar? You're a noble? Wow we got ourselves a great catch guys!" shout him to the other robbers who were laughing "Hahaha with this we can make ourselves a plenty of go-*BANG*" I heard a gunshot behind me as I turn my head and see two person standing and wearing the Academy Guard uniform. Brian is the one who take the shot and hit the Robbers arm.

"Kito, Brian!" I shout in relieve, they were just right on time! "Saito grab Louise, Hurry!" he said while he rush and clash onto one of the Robbers sword who were just about to strike at me "W-we will cover you go!" he said as I nodded quickly, I rush, grab and ready my sword, my hand rune start shining again as I suddenly block a sword slash coming from my left and kick the guy stomach "Wow!" I shout in surprise of my own actions, this power I had from this rune is awesome! I rush and parry every incoming strike and finally I'm be able to grab Louise off the robbers hand.

"Louise you okay!?" I ask quickly, she just nod and then I start to carry her, sword clashing between Kito and the Robbers and gunshot from Brian pistol was heard everywhere I rush without thinking anything at all except for Louise safety "Saito!" she scream suddenly, and I turn my head and saw a War Axe is coming toward my directions. I tried to cover Louise with my body, she scream and I heard *CLANG* It's the sound of a metal hitting a metal, I open my eyes and saw Brian, Captain of the main forces guard just save me with his shield from a flying axe "You okay?" he ask "yeah I'm alright" answer me as he nod and turn his attention back to these wounded Robbers. "you think they're alright?" ask Kito as he sheath his sword. "We're alright thank you" answer Louise standing right beside Saito in smile of relieves "phew…that's good, we better get back to the Academy" said Brian sheathing his sword.

"And how about these guys?" I ask mentioning about the Robbers "They're not dead and don't worry after this me and Kito is going to tie them up first before we leave" answer Brian "that's good…phew I thought we were screwed back then" I said "Ahaha don't worry Saito I got your back, we just came back from the city when suddenly the cart driver said there's a robbery in front of us and after we take a look it was you guys so we came on rush and right on time gladly" explain Kito, "So you're my new owner eh**?"** suddenly I heard a weird voice "What the? Who said that?" I shouted in confused so as everybody.

"Hey It's me right here!" and that voice come again it looks like it came from my back when suddenly "S-Saito! Your sword!" screams Kito and he point his hand to my sword so I pick it and it's the sword all this time "Oh my god! You're talking!?" I shout as everybody gasp in surprise "Of course I can talk you dummy, I'm Derflinger nice to meet you!" said the sword his name is Derflinger "Nice to meet you!" I said "wow that's an intelligent sword, where did you get it?" ask Brian, he sure know about sword well doesn't really surprise me at all because he's the Captain of the Academy Guard main Forces.

"I bought it from the store back in the town earlier" said Louise "I'm gonna Return this creepy thing soon" she said "W-wait I like this sword, don't worry I'll take this one!" I said because I really do like, I mean it's rare to have a unique sword like this one, this sword could probably help me in combat or an adventure "Alright if you say so" said Louise acting like she don't mind "Hey Saito, you bought a sword from a weapon store?" he said "Yeah of course I do, where else?" I answer "What? Listen Saito you better take my advice, if you want a sword or any kind of weapon never ever buy it from a weapon store, they will cost it whatever they wanted and the quality is not guaranteed for example take a look at your sword it's Rusty and old and-"said Kito when all of sudden Derflinger yell "WHO DO YOU CALL OLD AND RUSTY HUH!? Come here you peace of shit, let me cut your tongue and teach you what and old rusty talking sword can do!" Yelled Derflinger, he's really mad right now! I saw Kito was gasp in surprise as he took a few step back "Wow hey guys easy, let's not take this way too far alright calm down will you…De…Derfli….-" said Brian trying to remember Derflinger name as he didn't really caught with the situation.

"Derflinger, the name is Derflinger old man" Said Derflinger "What? Did you just call me old!?" shout Brian in anger "Hey – hey stop it! Come on let's just get back to the academy alright!? So we can report to the nearest guard and take these…Robbers who ever they are and send them to jail!" I said stopping this Conflict "Alright then…Saito and pack your stuff and tie your Horse to the cart, me and Kito are going to tie these guys first" said Brian as I sheathed Derflinger back. Damn…. I almost believe this talking sword could cause a world war 3 and I think I just stop it phew… thank god.

**After they arrived**

"Oh my thanks to Brimir, we're back safe and sound" said Louise, I just sigh in relieved "Man I'm so tired" I mumble to myself "Hey partner I've got to admit that was a one good fight back then" said Derflinger "ah thanks! But actually it's all because of this Rune" I said "Your Rune? Why's that?" ask Derf "The one who gave me the power to use sword is this Rune, without this rune, I won't be able to do anything back then" I said "so you're a familiar? Huh so rare these days to see a human familiar…just like back then…" said Derfliger "Back then? What do you mean?" I ask "Nothing partner, now I'm going to take a nap, wake me up later" said Derflinger and…he's asleep. Damn it what was that all about? "Hey Saito!" greet Kito from inside the gate headings toward me "What's wrong?" ask Kito, he has change a little since the last time I met him, with a steel sword on his belt and a he cover his dark hooded jacket with a white guard cloth vest, all of the guards in this academy also wear it.

"Nothing it's just I never expected that we're going to arrest a group of Robbers, we didn't kill any of them right?" I ask as I make my way inside the Academy with Kito. "Of course not, don't worry about it, Brian and I checked and they're all good, only seriously injured but they will live" Said Kito, phew I'm glad "Hey Saito, you prefer a Broadsword?" ask Kito "You mean a two handed sword?" I said, I know a few sword type from an MMORPG games "Yeah Broadsword is a two handed sword, I mean your body didn't look match up with a two handed sword from my point of view so why you chose a Two handed sword?" he said "actually I didn't Louise buy me this sword for me, even you know… It's Rusty and old" I whisper to him, got to make sure Derf didn't hear the last sentence I said earlier.

"Ahaha well not bad for a sword from a weapon store, what I was trying to tell you is not all weapon from a weapon store is bad in quality it's just… a sword or any other melee weapon in this era seems much more promising if you get it in a blacksmith" I said "Haha where did you get that Idea? Is it from people around here or Video Games?" I ask as I laugh a bit "Actually both!" he said, that's surprise me for some part "Seriously? Wait a second…you're a Gamer aren't you?" I ask "Hahaha what? Of course I'm a gamer" he said as he grinned at me "I knew it, the way you react and think about every situation is just perfect as I thought!" I shouted excitedly "You play Video games too?" he ask all of sudden "Of course dude, well who doesn't?" I answer as he laughs " Ahahaha awesome! but probably I'm better than you noob!" he said joking "Oh we'll see after we get back to our world" I answer and he nodded his head "Guess this is it, I've got to go to back so have fun with your…Master and new sword, I'll see you later!" he shout as he run and left me, I keep walking through the hallway and heading to Louise room and see if she's there.

**(Henrietta's POV) *Finally she's in the story after all this long***

Tristania Castle, Tristain, Halkeginia

This Big castle always feel empty most of the time, I saw some maids and guards wandering around the hallway, plus…Since Father died this castle feel much more lonely then it has ever had. My Mother the queen, she's been locking herself up in her room and cry all day and because of that the Kingdom government had been empty for a few days so some of the government minister and adviser is telling me to take the throne and lead my people in the mean time but I just can't I'm not ready yet.

So far the Kingdom situation is still fine, my mother finally starts to take her place to lead but without father… Mother isn't like she used to be, she didn't talk much as she use to be…kind to her people she's still kind as I used to know, but I now I often seeing her getting silent in grief. But yesterday she told me that I'm allowed to come to the gathering event and Familiar exhibition in the Academy, the Tristain Academy of Magic this my change to visit my friend Louise after all this year's finally.

"Princess Henrietta" said one of the Kingdom servants "Yes ?" I answer, he's the head servant in this castle "Please Princess you don't have to call me Mr, just call me Achille" he said bowing at me "but I can't do that you're older than me, I'm sorry but I just can't help it" I answer , he nodded as he understand to the situation if this kingdom has ran into. "I Understand, thank you if you say so but anyway your Mother, the Queen is calling you from the throne room" he said, whoa after all this time finally she gets to call me, maybe she needs help "thank you , I'll be on my way soon as possible you may leave now" I said "Yes Princess" answer him with a nod and he left my room.

**10 Minutes later**

The Throne Room, this is where my father used to command his minister and servants for the sake of the kingdom… now since he died this room is the one who felt much more empty than it has ever had, even thought I saw my mom sitting on…on the throne that my father used to own, but now it's her throne. "Mother" I walk my steps heading closer to her and stop in front of her throne where she sit "Henrietta my daughter, I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to make changes to this kingdom, since The king…Your Father die i've been the one who takes his place as the leader of this kingdom and…" she takes a pause a bit, I keep my eyes on her face and listen to every single word she said to me "…I don't know how long I can keep this, the Kingdom situation is getting much worse, The Albion crisis and Revolution war causes by the Reconquesta has murdered the Albion Family… including your father" I gasp in surprised, so all this time my mother keep this as a secret!? "Mother why don't you tell me from the beginning!?" I ask with shouting at her "I'm sorry but I can't, I just can't back then but now… I'm telling you this because you had to know, you had to know that I'm no longer going to take your father's place" she said, it really caught me a surprise and desperately mad "W-why? I'm just a princess and y-you…my mother…T-the Qu…en…Why?" I fell down to my knee as I caught my mother letting down a few drops of tears from her eyes, I don't have any word after that. It kept me on silence for a minute as Agnes close her eyes and pretended that she was not there. "I'm sorry Henrietta, I just can't lead this Kingdom without your father, but I know you could, I know you could bring peace back to the kingdom with Wales" said my mother

"Wales…Wales?!" I stand up in surprised "yes Prince Wales, he's still alive and now he's hiding from the reconquesta army in Albion… I want you and him to work together and bring peaces" said my mother, my legs are trembling but I tried to stand. He's alive I thought he's dead… "Alright Mother I believe you're done talking so i'll be going then" I said ending this conversation as I leave the throne room, I tried to hold back my tear as possible as I left the throne and then…

(Screen goes dark slowly looking down to the castle of Tristain)

To be Continue…

* * *

**And that's the sixth part of this Fic, phew we made it to this chapter and no more delay on this time, and by the way I'm going to give an explanation on my OC Character in this fic for example like Kito, Brian and everyone else who were not originally from Zero no Tsukaima :**

**Kito Minatsu **

**Age = 16 Years Old**

**Hair = Light Brown with a messy hairstyle *Check the cover Picture***

**Eyes Color = Brown**

**Height = 173 cm **

**Gender = Male**

**Characteristic = He's a boy in a black hooded jacket with a light brown hair and brown eyes, he wear a cloth guard vest with a steel sword strapped onto his belt, a shield on his back and one pairs of Motorcycle Gloves he brings from Earth.**

**Favorite Activity = (Earth) He likes to play Video Games, a lot of Video games every weekend or every day off he got, well it is because he can makes money out of it sometimes so...there's no blame on it, he's known as "Zero" in the internet and Online world, because of his zero name tag on every games.**

**(Halkeginia) After he's stuck with Saito in the world of magic, he's known as the guard main forces that known as the most elite guard in the academy…for a guard level at least not an army. Favorite thing to do is wandering down the corridor and Hallway inside the Academy and sometimes goes to the kitchen to have some snacks and chat with Marteau, but he usually spent his entire time to train with Brian.**

**Attitude = He's known as a cheerful guy but can be serious in some condition like the duel with Guiche for example and he's also known to be clever in each situation he's in except when Brian is around. He's also known to stand up against the nobles most of the time and not afraid or even worried of getting arrested because of his act, because he don't like nobles and their attitude.**

**Skill = He looks like a fool to most people because of his act but he's a very clever person, his skill in combat is still developing over time, but most of his knowledge trough combat, Critical and medical situation known from Video games since he's truly skilled Gamer specially on FPS and RPG games. He use one handed sword and a shield and in fact, Kito's actually really good at shooting but unfortunately there is no long ranged weapon he could find and use at least not yet.**

**Brian Ricardo**

**Age = 26**

**Hair = Brown with a straight cut**

**Eyes = Light Blue **

**Height = 180 cm**

**Gender = Male**

**Characteristic = He's a man in dark blue shirt covered in a guard vest just like Kito does, but her has no shield on him and no Gloves, he use a one handed Steel Sword and a Flintlock Pistol hidden behind his cloth vest.**

**Favorite Activity = He likes to spend the rest of his time wandering inside the Main Forces guard Barracks, from the Kitchen to each room and the training field. Usually come to the office when Marco needs him, usually argue with Vanessa in every activity they had, Brian itself sometimes feel annoyed of her act but he didn't really mind, in fact Brian care Vanessa and the rest of the team.**

**Attitude = Brian is the man, he know how to react to each situation inside the Academy, from the smallest thing to the most critical condition even though he never had it before at least not yet. He act like a wise and adult man but always ended up in an argue with Vanessa who is known to be in the second place with Brian and always piss off Brian off the stage.**

**Skill = He's a very skilled fighter in armed combat nor Unarmed combat, plus his advantage of using his Flintlock pistol. A few people saw him as a very skilled man, he could be compared with the Musketeer troops of the Tristain Kingdom and not a little asking him to join the musketeers but he refuse.**

**Vanessa Fallentine**

**Age = 25**

**Hair = Dark Red hair**

**Eyes = Red Roses**

**Height = 175 cm**

**Gender = Female**

**Characteristic = She's a woman wearing a guard shirt with a The Guard Cloth vest, she has long dark red hair. She has a sword strapped to her back along with her shield, she wear a combat gloves but not like the one that Kito's own.**

**Favorite Activity = She likes to spend most of her time wandering around the courtyard, not because she's bored or anything but because she loves nature, she loves to play with some students familiar in the courtyard and most of the Academy student know her for being the pretties Guard in the Academy. But behind her pretty and cheerful girl she's a strong person and really skillful of using her sword and shield.**

**Attitude = Vanessa's Attitude is very cheerful most of the time, she always get into an argue but never fight with Brian, maybe because she actually had a feelings for Brian itself, since they were only 1 year different and she always care with her family which is including Brian, Kito, Stephanie and the others.**

**Skill = she's very good on using her one handed sword, even it is a one handed broadsword, she usually use it like a rapier which is specialize in stabbing technique.**

**Stephanie Fallentine**

**Age = 15**

**Hair = Long white silver hair**

**Eyes = Red Roses**

**Height = 165 cm**

**Gender = Female**

**Characteristic = She's 15 years old which is one year younger than Kito and Saito, she wear a white Guard Uniform with a cloth vest but covered in White cloak, she has a one handed Silver Sword on her belt and she wear a grey gloves on her both hands, she usually put on her cloak hood every time she had a task but put it off if she's inside the Academy or when she's talking to people.  
**

**Favorite Activity = she usually play in the courtyard as well with her sister Vanessa, and sometimes she goes to the office to read books and learn medical care. She also known as the Cutes female guard in the Academy, most of the boys including Guiche sometimes flirt her, and most of the time as well Kito show up with an unfriendly greetings.**

**Attitude= she doesn't like Violent thing because she likes to help people, so she decided to choose Medical specialist in the main forces team. She act like a little sister toward Brian or Vanessa and the others except Kito's. ****She's cheerfully kind heart person, she's the youngest so she act like a children most of the time, even though she's trained well to fight and defend she actually hate fighting, always giggle and laugh every time her Sister and Brian get into an argue.**

**I guess that's it! That's only a half of my OC explanation, there will be a lot more coming in the next Chapter and if you're interested in this fic, please leave a favorite and write some review because it will help a lot, as you see this chapter has revealed Henrietta in this story, this mean it's the real beginning story of "The Forgotten Hero" cause the real Problem starts here. Hope you'll still be here in the next chapter to find out, I know this fic doesn't have that much of viewers and I'm not sure if it will increase or not but it will be awesome if it does. **

**Thanks for Reading, see you in the next Chapter!**


	7. Welcome To the Academy Giant Golem Part1

**Welcome back and finally we're on 7****th**** Chapter, so like I said before in the previous Chapter that this is where the story begins since Henrietta show up, I'll try my best in this one so I hope you like it. Oh yeah don't forget to leave Review and Favorite this story if you haven't because it will help a lot, Thanks! **

***And I also skipped the Episode 4 of this anime because… I don't think it's really important so I skipped it, hope you all don't mind***

* * *

**Welcome to the Academy…Giant Golem!?**

**(Kito's POV)**

Tristain Academy Of Magic, Tristain, Halkeginia

*Ctak – Ctak – Stab* clashing sword in the morning as birds flew away from their nest and the Sun starts to rise, showing the beginning of another day to the people of Tristain, and no exception for the Students of The Tristain Academy of Magic, they were also starting to wake up. Me? I've been Clashing this wooden dummy for hours and my hand feels like burning

"Keep your hand swinging steady and strong Kito" shout Brian from behind me, he's been watching my move all this time, I've train well these 3 days and I'm starting to feel changes, thanks to 50 pushups each morning and trainings I've finally start to master how to use sword, and after the incident yesterday when I saved Kito's and his master ass. Brian told me to train my swing and slash more so this is where I end up.

"Brian…Oh my god…please can I have a rest just 5 minutes…hosh – hosh…please" I said in desperately and I lay down my kneel, gladly he nod and agreed "that's enough! remember to come to the office for briefing, today is the day Kito, dismiss" Said Brian, I just nod in exhausted I really am if only there's a cup or a bottle of water.

"Here" I heard an angel voice coming from behind me as I turn my head and saw Siesta carrying a cup of water "F-for me?" I ask and she nod with a smile, so I drink it and I feel relieved "Pheww…thank you Siesta" I said and she start smiling again "I'm glad I took that water for you then" I wipe my sweat on my face as I lay down on the grass and watch the sky above, I see Birds Flying around the Academy Tower

"Are you watching the sky above?" ask Siesta "Yeah, it's my favorite activity actually back in my hometown, well you know? Watching Birds and imagining Cloud shapes into something unique, sometimes it makings me feel relieved and forgot about the entire problem I had for a while" I said while watching birds in the sky flying around "I see haha…well have fun then I have to go so see you later Kito" said Siesta leaving. She has her job and I had my job, but she's busier than me because she's a maid and a maid jobs is to Clean, Tidy, Serve and many much more things for the nobles while my job is only to keep everything under control and probably keeps everyone alive if there is any danger, and I haven't see any danger around the Academy so it should be fine.

The only thing in my mind is The Princess, Brian said her name is Henrietta De Tristain and she will be coming today to attend the Familiar exhibition and just by hearing the word "Princess" I already knew there is a tons of job we're going to have, I join the A Team which is tasked to Guard and secure Princess from distance, I heard she already had her own personal Bodyguard or knights so why do the Academy want us to keep her safe? "hmmmm…" I mumble randomly, closing my eyes and start imagining random things. "Hey Kito!" I heard someone's calling my name so I open my eyes and saw Joseph calling my name "ah Josh what is it?" I ask as "Chief just said that the Princess will be coming today to attend the Exhibition tomorrow…" he said "yeah I already know it Josh" I answer "yeah and Chief said he wants to meet with the whole Main Forces Squad in 1 minutes" chuckled Josh, so i jump from where I lay down "Holy shit why don't you say so!? Sorry josh got to go and thanks for telling" I said while Running fast as I can, kinda remind me when I came to school late…

**3 Later Minutes Later**

The Academy of Magic Guard Office, Tristain

*Cleck* I open Marco's office door and saw everyone is already inside, they stare and glare at me "Ah Kito we've been waiting, come sit down" said Marco from his seat, I nod and took a seat next to Vasquez "Sorry I'm late" I said as Brian suddenly say "for 1 minutes, you should carefully pay a listen to what I'm saying earlier!" he said "Well you didn't tell me when!" I shouted back "But I told you to come to the Office and that mean come or ask the other or probably pay attention!" Brian raising his voice as suddenly Vanessa shout "Knock it off you guys, Kito is only late for a minute let's just forgive him today beside what's the different? At least he's not 1 hour late" shout Vanessa "Alright that's enough I'm to talk about you task, so Brian how's your set up?"

"I already split into two groups and decided to take it more seriously to Princess part which Kito, Vasquez and Thomas will be participating to make sure the Princess is alright. And the last two will be Vanessa and Stephanie, you two will make sure the fault is safe" explain Brian, Marco wonder in his mind a bit but then he nod and stand up "are you sure about this Brian this is what you want?" ask Marco in a serious tone "Yes sir" answer Brian "Alright then, it's clear then" said Marco finish

"Excuse me sir but why we need 3 more persons to guard the Princess when she already had her Knights with her?" I ask "I know you probably think that this is just waste of men power and any kind of those thing but no, I give you this task because we had the Academy Reputation in our hand everyone, we make sure the Princess safe and nothing happen then it will be good for the Academy…and us" said Marco, and everybody nod their head including me as I back to my seat "and remember people this is not only to keep the princess save and sound, if you spot any problem like intruders or some Students playing something bad near the princess, do not let the Royal Knight respond because they will think the Academy guard s are nothing then a bunch of loser and it will also cost the reputation of the academy and all of us" explain Marco in clear, so that's why the academy send us to guard her even if she's totally save and sound.

"Alright people the briefing is over, when the watch tower ring their bell gather quickly in the main gate to welcome Your Highness" said Marco "Yes sir" and responded with a shout from all of us "Dismiss" and we all leave the room with Marco's alone in his seat with a cup of coffee and some kind of paperwork, it's written in Halkeginian Language so I don't get it and I don't care, not my business anyway

"Hey Kito" said Brian as I step outside with the other "Yeah? What is it?" I ask him "Listen carefully, i want you to stick around for a minute around the gate and probably try to ask to some guards" said Brian "Ask what? What do I need to ask for, the Princess?" I said as I didn't realize my voice getting higher "Sssst, it's kind of a secret but try to ask about miss Loungville to them, try to keep it slow but sure" he said, what Miss Loungville? "wait a minute Brian…who's is this Loungville?" I ask "She's the Secretary plus assistant of , she's a new one and known to be smart, but I heard she' really curious with what inside the Fault and sometimes asking about how the seal magic works with the fault." Explain Brian

"and she also go outside of the Academy very often, and that's what I want to ask, ask for them what's miss Loungville Business outside the Academy" said Brian, I nod "Got it but wait, are you sure about this? Cause I'm pretty sure this is not suppose to be your business or our business?" I said in very unsure tone "I know and you're right but Keep it silent okay? This is important" he said, I nod once again and leave while heading straight into the main Gate.

**(Henrietta's POV)**

Tristainia Roads, Tristain Kingdom, Halkeginia

"hmm…" I mumble as the cart moving slowly, playing with my fingers, staring at the grassland and some of my people houses. " how long until we get there?" I ask "Not for long, The Academy is just up ahead, look you can see the tower from here" point Achilles to the window as I turn my eyes and saw the high tower of the Academy, it's been so long since I came here. "Your Father took so much care to this Academy you know Princess? He's the one who save the Academy from the Revolution troops back in the then when he's still young and well" said Achilles "Yeah I heard it before from my mother…I just can't believe he's gone…" I said while looking down, Achilles just look at me in mourn "I know Princess, I'm sorry" said Achilles as I just nod.

**4 Minutes later**

"The gate is up ahead!" shout one of the royal knights on the front seat next to the cart driver, "Princess gets ready to get welcome" said Achilles and I nod my head. I wonder how Louise is, she's my old Friend and I haven't seen her in a while, the Gate is opened and suddenly the whole students crowd cheer my name "Princess, Princess!" shout them. "Woow…" I said in wonder by looking through the window "They've been waiting for you Princess" said Achilles with a smile on his face with his white moustache, it make me smile to and forget all the problem the kingdom and I had these time for a while… at least.

"Her Highness, Lady Henrietta the Princess of Tristain has arrived" shouted one of my accompanying servants, the Royal carts stop as one of my servant open my door and so I step outside and land my first foot on the Academy's Ground. And everybody start to cheer "Kyaa It's the Princess!" seeing their happy smile and cheerful of joy makes me happy as well, I wish this moment of happiness could stay a forever, I put my smile back to all of them and start walk beside my royal Knight guard approaching the school Headmaster, Mr. Osmond.

Once I'm in front of them, all the teachers of the academy including the Headmaster itself bowing at me, " I'm sorry for my sudden request and arrival in this academy" I said as he answer "not it's okay my Princess, the students and I have all been eagerly waiting for your arrival, we're all always welcome you" said "Thank you very much, this year I just really wanted to see it with my own eyes" I said "is that so?" ask Osmond "It's a personal Matter!" I said with smile

"Then my Princess let me show you the Inside of the Academy, let's go please follow" said Osmond as they raised and lead their way to the front gate of the Academy Main building, and a few guards from the Academy start to open the gate and bow themselves. "and here is our Academy" said Osmond as he show me the hallway, it was a really large rooms full of hallways connecting to different places.

I took a walk with the other as the royal knight still walking right beside me, sometimes this knight really do bother me because in some matter I feel like I was over protected and can't do what I wanted and this time is just perfect. I saw all the students are going back to their activities " , all your students is going back to their Activities?" I ask "Yes your highness, they gather in the front gate just to welcome you because like I just said before, we are eagerly have been waiting for you" said politely and answer with a nod

**1 hour later**

The Tour around the Academy has ended, phew I'm a bit tired but it was fun while beautiful in the same time, this academy is really huge and great…no wonder my Dad really love this academy. Now I'm heading to my personal room in this academy, I'm walking guarded by my royal knights…they never really leave me alone for just a minute…but I wonder how's Louise? "Princess Henrietta?" said one of my lady servant "Y-yes?" I answer in surprise "here is your room, the Royal Knight will stay to maintain outside your door, and please free to call us if you need anything" she said as she bow and leave, I nod and entered my room.

"Pheww…finally I had my time alone for a few hour" I said in relieved as I took some breath, now I should take some rest in this room and sneak out through the window when the sun goes down. I take off my royal dress as I lay down on the bed and took a nap for a few hours until the sun goes down and set to the west.

**A few hours later and the sun has set to the west**

Alright I made it to sneak out through the Window the school activities around start to fade out slowly, most Students go to their Dormitory soon as they can but some of them still walking down the hallway and spend their time in the library, I sneak out with my hooded coat, searching for Her room, Louise room in the girl dormitory soon as I can, I have to be careful can't let anyone see me or recognize me.

"Louise's room...umm I don't know where Louise room is…" I whisper as I look around every door I pass suddenly I saw a maid sweeping down the Dormitory hallway floor, I better ask her really carefully. "Umm excuse me?" I ask her politely inauspiciously "Yes?" she answer surprised by my presence here looks like, "umm do you know where is room is?" I ask "umm…what do you need with ?" she said, dang it! She suspect me "umm…" man how can I get out from this… "I'm her-"but suddenly someone cut my word "-She's with me!" said a figured man in hood the same as mine, who is he, is he one of my royal knight guards!? Oh no…

"Ah Kito, you know her?" said this maid to the guy behind me who were named Kito as the maid mentioned earlier "Yea she's Louise friend and she just want to visit her, she's from a country far away" he said "alright then Kito, then I'll let you show room" said her "Alright thanks Siesta, C'mon" he said as he take my hand and take me "Umm…I'm sorry but who are you?" I ask "I'm just a man who tried who tried to help you to Louise's Room" he said "you know Louise?" so I ask her, she didn't call Louise with her family name which is looks like he's close with her "Sort of… anyway just trying to help you, just come with me I'll explain later" he said, he has a brown haired with a smile on his face, a cool smile…it make me blush a bit…I think.

"Alright here we are, that door is her room" he said as he point his hand "Oh o-okay" I said as he about to leave and he said "I better go now" as he's just about to leave, I stop his first step and said "Thank you very much!" I said as he stop and stand in silence for a second and turn his head as I can clearly see his face looking at me with his smile "Anytime you need whoever you are!" he said and he left me looks like he don't know who I am, maybe he's just a good guy who's trying to help me but…that's so strange that he could trust me that easily. Ah I'm in front of her door, I better knock and get inside before anyone saw me again.

**(Kito's POV)**

Tristain Academy of Magic, Hallway, Halkeginia

I just get the princess out of trouble, I think I did good back there phew…thank god, i'm heading back to the watchtower now while taking off my hooded cloak, it's the same cloak as the Princess wear so I hope she don't know I'm a guard. "Hey Kito, how's Princess? "Ask Thomas as he pour his coffee into his cup "I got her to safety, thank god you saw her back then when she's trying to sneak out of her room" I said "Yeah you can repay me anytime but anyway what is she's doing in there" said Thomas "she just want to visit Louise" I said, Vasquez just nodded but then Thomas ask again " ? what is relationship with the Princess?" said Thomas as he take a sip of his cup of coffee "an old friend…maybe" said Vasquez in flat tone.

I took a sit in a bench nearby next to Vasquez, we were like some sort of kind of a secret agent who were guarding over the princess secretly. "Nice indeed what you did to the princess earlier Kito!" said Thomas as I nod "Yeah thanks" , we're not actually sitting on a bench in the Academy hallway, we sit in some spot where people rarely seems to walk around but still we got eyes on the princess. "Pfft we are run out of coffee" said Thomas "I'm gonna go to the kitchen and ask for more" he said it surprising me though "W-what? You can't just ask them for free coffee do you?" I shouted, he turn his head and raise his left eyebrow and say "Why not? We work here!" he said, he stand on his feet and walk straight to the Kitchen through the hallway "Pfft… that dumb head" whisper Vasquez but I can hear his words clearly, "Say Vasquez…" I ask, but he suddenly cut me in the middle of the word "just call me Vas" he said, he glare his dead shot eye right into my face it causing me to shiver a bit "Umm…Vas how long have you know Thomas?" I ask him, his glaring eyes is still staring at me and suddenly he look down the floor "Since I arrived here" he said shortly "I see…" answer me without any more question.

"Say…Kito, why did you become one of us?" he ask me directly "Umm…I don't know yet" I said "Hmm?" he stare at me with his eyes again "I-I mean I don't know yet, not like I joined because I had no reason it's just because I haven't find the right reason why I joined" I said as I rub my hair in confuse, "hmm...there is always a reason to every actions Kito, so I ask you once again what's your purpose by joining the main guard forces?" he ask once again, much threatening this time "O-okaay…maybe I joined because…I need some knowledge? You know I can't just wander around without any job or any purpose around the academy like an idiot" I said, he nodded as I sigh in relieved"

"That was an enough good reason Kito, at least you had your own good reason" said Vasquez suddenly "What? Why's that?" I said but suddenly there's step closing in from the hallway "I'm baaaaack!" shout Thomas heading to our way…speaking of an idiots I think we had one person as an example. "I also bring some cookies!" he said "Seriously? You ask for Cookies also?" I ask "N-no you got it wrong, the maid that I asked coffee for, are the one who gave me the cookies for us" explain Thomas "and how's that?" ask Vasquez with a glare, if I were Thomas I already shiver and get panicked but him? He's a totally Crazy or an Idiot or probably both I'm not sure. "Well this maid gave me the cookies because I said Kito's with us and she gave me the cookies for all of us" he said, it must be Siesta that he ran into.

**30 Minutes Later**

'Urrgh…the hell is the Princess doing in room anyway? It's already been 30 minutes" sigh Thomas as he fell to the ground, the situations is getting boring each time, and it's also getting late and makes me wonder, how is Stephanie and her Sister? "Hey Kito mind if you give me a hand?" said Thomas after I opened my eyes and he's on the floor lying down "W-what are you doing?" I ask as my eyebrow raises and Vasquez facepalm his head and look away "I fell backward after I try to lay down to the wall…and I just realized there is no wall behind me…" he said, he's a total idiot

I helped Thomas when suddenly I heard a door opened and saw 3 person in the hallway, it's Louise, Princess and Saito, "Hey Looks like the Princess is about to leave, check it out!" I Whispered as Vasquez and Thomas get on their feet and get prepared "Come on we better get ready" Whispered Vasquez as he get his gear up and so as Thomas, I was still staring at the Princess as she hugged Louise when she's about to leave, and Saito's getting chased down with a whip…wait a whip!?

"Kito come on!" said Thomas as he clap my shoulder and I nodded "Yeah lets go" and we leave the hallway and heading back to Brian to report, we took steps by leaving the hallway silently as possible but then I stop and stand still causing Thomas and Vasquez to stop "Hey Kito what's wrong?" ask them, put my cloak on once again "you guys go ahead I'll go check and make sure everything's alright with the Princess until she come back to her room safely" I said, so I run my way up back to the Princess location and saw her putting her hooded Cloak on and start walking her way down the hallway…I follow behind her silently.

**(Henrietta's POV) **

"Show some manners to the Princess you dog!" yelled Louise to her new familiar, she is my old friend and this is the first time of all these time I've finally meet her again. We have become an old friend when I was just a child and she also had a very good familiar from what I see, I'm walking down my steps through the hallway where it is already quiet and not much people going around…maybe because it's late already and I should get back to my room before my servants check inside.

*Tap – tap* it's the sound of my heels, I can' really walk fast or even silent because I'm wearing a heels, "Alright I think my room is to the left from this hallway" whispered I as I turn left and saw 3 Knight Guards guarding my front door room. "Alright…I can't just walk straight and get inside…I need to sneak inside from the window like I leave before…" I whispered and heading back to the window behind my room

Ah I saw a guard from the Academy's heading this way, better hide in the bushes *Srack* "Ouch…" I accidently scratch myself in the bushes, it hurts but I'll be alright and the Guard already passed by so it's clear now, I jump and climb through the window really silent so I don't get caught and close my window "Phew…that went clear I better clean up and start sleeping, tomorrow is a big day…" I mumbled and staring at the moons up in the sky, very far away from here but shine so bright and beautiful.

Tristain Academy of Magic, Courtyard, Tristain, Halkeginia

It's a beautiful morning in the Academy and everything went well, nobody know I sneak out last night except for Louise and her Familiar, I'm already in the Courtyard sitting in a near bench around here resting my feet as my…guard is following me and making me kind of…annoyed with their act. "Good Morning Princess" shout a few students who were present in the Courtyard "Good morning to you all too" I answered as they smile back in happy.

Everyone is getting ready for their exhibition today but I wonder what is Louise going to perform… "Princess?" said Achilles suddenly as I just spaced out a bit "Ah yes ?" answered I "Your breakfast is ready and the whole student is waiting for you by the dining room" he said, I nod my head and stand on my feet "Then let's go I can't wait to have a breakfast with the whole students" I said as he nodded his head and we went our way.

**(Third Person's POV) *I'm gonna try to write in Third person views, I never been so good but I'll try***

Tristain Academy of Magic, Vault, Tristain, Halkeginia

"Stephanie?" said Brian closing those 2 girls from the hallway "Yes Brian?" answered Stephanie on her feet "You alright? Everything went well?" ask Brian "Everything's goes straight don't worry" said Vanessa with her a thumbs up and grinning smile to Brian who were smiling for seeing they both happy and well "Alright then get yourself up some time to rest, get back here in 1 hour I'll be sending 2 man to guard here while you leave" said Brian as the two Sister nodded and pack their stuff up and leave

"Brian" shouted someone behind Brian's as he turn his head and saw Kito's heading to his way "Yes Kito?" said him and crossing his both arm "Everything went well with them?" said Kito referring to the Fallentine Sisters. "Yeah they went well only a bit tired so I send two men to guard here while they're gone" said Brian "not one of us right?" ask Kito "yeah of course not, come on get yourself ready for breakfast and some morning exercise back in the field in 30 minutes" said Brian and Kito mumbled and start heading away "Yeah – yeah whatever…It is still five in the morning you know…" he said as Brian sighed his breath off his mouth

"He's a pretty easy going kid huh?" said Marco approaching slowly from the hallway causing Brian a bit surprised of his presence "How are you sir?" ask Brian politely "Good…or bad I don't actually really care, The Princess is here for the exhibition and it's the most important one but why you seems worried about different things from what I see…" said Marco with a cigarette on his mouth, Brian stand frozen wondering how is he suppose to answer "Well…yes sir I do" said Brian "Why's that? Tell me" said Marco while staring at Brian's eye "It's about Kito, he's a really open guy and…an easy going kid. How can he be so calm and cheerful while he's stuck in a place where doesn't really belong to…" said Brian "do you Brian?" ask Marco causing him to stutter both words and physically.

"…No…" answered Brian and look down to the ground with a mourning expression, "it's okay…it will be a lie if I told you that I know how you feel so I won't, but I know you've gone through tough things since then but…you made it and I'm sure you can take care of him, I'm counting on you Brian okay?" Marco said as the situation goes silent and the wind breeze through the Academy and leaves flying around, it was beautiful "Yes sir I will" answered Brian as he regain his smile back.

**30 Minutes Later**

Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia

"Princess Henrietta do you need anything else?" said and bow a waiters from the Academy after serving her a tea inside her tent, not far from the Stage "No, thank you" Princess said with a smile, she's sitting inside her Tent, the weather in the Academy is pretty good at the moment, everyone is getting ready for the exhibition. Everyone is ready for their Exhibition or…at least almost everyone

Meanwhile The young Zero's or you can say… Louise is walking inside the hallway heading back to her room as she saw the Princess tent and the stage ready. It makes her getting more nervous so she start walking faster and faster until she ran her way and arrived in front of her room

*Slam* the sound of slammed door, Saito who were sitting and chatting with his new Talking sword suddenly jumped in surprised "L-Louise what's wrong!?" Saito said "You…what's wrong it's you!" yelled Louise with her whip in her hand "Woaah Louise! Wait explain before you do anything!" jump Saito onto her bed in surprised. "You better prepare something for the Exhibition you dog! Or else…" she said

"Or else?" Saito feared, he already knew the answer but still he ask her again stupidly "urrgghh…Or else you won't have dinner, Lunch or breakfast for 3 days!" yelled her in anger "Come on L-Louise calm down…of course I'll prepare something don't get panic o-okay?" said Saito and Louise calm herself up "Hmm…alright you better be familiar, you better be…" Louise said and goes silent for a moment.

"Louise?" Saito said "Sorry…I was just a bit panicked earlier, you know it's been years since I met the princess and because know she's here I just want to show her my best…" she said with her eyes looking down to the ground in sadness and worries "…Louise…" said Saito when suddenly Louise whip smacked into his face so suddenly "…and since you're my familiar I'm getting more worried you stupid dog!" Yelled Louise to Saito "I-it's not my fault I don't even wanted to be summoned by you or anyone else, I wanted to go home!" the environment turn silent for a moment "Look I'll do my best okay!? Just don't whip me, I'll prepare something trust me!" Said Saito as he grab his Derflinger and start to walk out of his master room with a little bit anger left inside his heart.

30 Minutes Later

**(Kito's POV)**

Tristain Academy of Magic, Courtyard Field

Everyone is ready for the exhibition, the whole Academy's servants and guards are also ready, including my team. I wonder why it is called 'the Main Force' from the beginning anyway, I took a sit on the ground while the other are preparing their gears and gather on the field "Kito!" shouted Josh "hey Josh what's up?" I said, he's Joseph, one of a few friends that I had from this Academy and he's also a guard, a second force guard! And he also provides me with much information of what and not to do in this Academy. He take a seat next to me "Not much, I got my gear ready and set up, just waiting for the signal to go from our Chief" he said, "I see, so what did you got anyway?"

"Patrol around the Academy, got to make sure everything save and sound while the event were held" he said, event thought the academy tried really hard to make sure the Princess is safe and sound, I wonder how about the fault? I mean there are only Vanessa and Stephanie in there? "Hmm…how about the interior building?" I ask just make sure "Everything should be fine with the interior side, my leader said we will be focusing on taking care the exterior, which if the exterior is safe then the Interior also will be" explain Josh "Alright…Geez I don't know the princess is that young, no wonder why a lot of people liked her" I mumbled in laziness "Not weird if people love her, you like her?"

"Let see… She's a Pretty, she's one of you guys usually called Nobles and she's the Princess of this Kingdom, there's no used of liking a person whose level are beyond our reach" I said, and I didn't say this out of blue, I've experienced and I learn from it. Josh just nod his head and start gazing around the Academy where most of the guard starts making a line "umm…we should get ready, got to go I've got to join with my squad!" he said start taking his steps through the line and disappear into the crowds "Phew…I didn't see any Main forces squad…" I mumbled when suddenly

"Hey Kito!" I heard a shout from behind me it was the sound of Thomas, calling my name out with a war Axe on his hand "Yeah what is it!?" I shout back as I get up and start heading toward him "What is it?" ask I "We've got to go it's time!" he said waving his hand to me, I nod my head and run my way down the hallway from the field.

When I arrived, everyone in the Main forces squad was there from Brian to Stephanie "What's up?" I ask "nothing just calling you up here" said Thomas, like what the fuck? "what the… seriously!?" I said "No, we are here for one last briefing, if you look at down there, it is the Princess Tent and she's inside, it will be Thomas, Vas and Kito's job to keep an eye on her and keep her safe of course" Brian said to all of us, we nod our head, then I heard the sound of triumphed from the field "Is that the Signal?" Vanessa, "Yes that's it lets go!" Brian shouted and everyone went their way separated.

(Part 1/2)

**Alright that's it! Part 1/2 sorry for the long waiting, I've already finished the part 2 of this chapter but I can't just published it right away in one chapter, it would take more than 8k words, anyway Part 2/2 is coming next week if I'm not busy or my internet is on, thanks for reading see you later!**

**CHARACTHER DESCRIPTION:**

**5\. Vasquez Lukas **

**Age = 19**

**Hair = Dark Straight cut**

**Eyes = Light Gray**

**Height = 175 cm**

**Gender = Male**

**Characteristic = Silent man, never talk much unless it's very important or with a close person. Had the special ability which is the Dead shot glare at someone that he thinks suspicious. He Wear he Normal uniform like the any other guards usually used unless with a combat Staff he modified himself, a sword on his waist and gloves on his right hand.**

**Favorite Activity = Staying silent is his favorite activity**

**Attitude = Very quite…yet genius on some situation, Pretty much he doesn't really care about the Monarchy, Nobility, Magic or honor. Yet he actually pretty care to all that close to him even though he never really showed it to everyone since he…a very silent boys.**

**Skill = Genius combat Staff fighter, fast in hand and movement which make him as the most skilled melee fighter on the Main Force team.**

**6\. Thomas Volley**

**Age = 23**

**Hair = Spiky blonde**

**Eyes = Blue light**

**Height = 184 cm**

**Gender = Male**

**Characteristic = the Tower of the team (Tallest man), He usually wear his favorite shirt with his guard cloak, a combat axe on his back and a smaller sword on his waist. Usually carried a small leather bag which is the reason why he brings it is still unknown.**

**Favorite Activity = Joking, chatting and gather with everyone is a fun thing for him since he's a very nice guy yet funny. Kind a bit of a real idiot sometimes. When off duty, he usually train in the woods alone, exercise is an important thing to him.**

**Attitude = Cheerful, Sociable, a bit of an idiot but always the source of fun in the team. The will to protect who is close to him is the one who keep him strong and cheerful all this time.**

**Skill = The Strongest man in the team, the heavy combat axe he handle is very good in any situation since his physical condition is always good, strong at hand to hand combat but very decent in technique.**

**7\. Marco Svarrow**

**Age = 55**

**Hair = Short Straight Gray hair**

**Eyes = Yellow Green**

**Height = 173 cm**

**Gender = Male**

**Characteristic = He's looking old face show experience from fear, anger, sadness, and combat in the pass was shown from his scars and his eyes. With his gray looking beard all over his chin and his black guard uniform, sign of his highest rank of guards in the Academy.**

**Favorite Activity = Enjoying his old time duty as the guard Commander in the Academy by walking around, reading old books and observing the new guard training and recruitment**

**Attitude = Wise man and very understandable. Always listen to everyone, even the lowest peasant. A smart tactician in the old days, very good in hand to hand combat or even ranges combat.**

**Skill = Wise on making decision, a genius tactician, and very good at handling hand to hand combat even his back would probably kill him…but once again he was really respected by every guard or even the nobles itself in the Academy.**

**That's it for today, thanks for reading I'm sorry for the long post update, I've got a few story that I got taken into so…it might take a while for the next chapter since one chapter could afford to 6K words, once again thanks for reading see you later.**


	8. Welcome To the Academy Giant Golem Part2

**Alright this is still the chapter 7, it's just the resume of part 1, I hope you like this one, I've been trying my best not to get late at schedule on writing this story, but then again I hope you like it, Leave a review at the end of it if you want to, and fav and follow the story would be much obliged.**

* * *

**Welcome to the Academy…Giant Golem!?  
(Part 2/2)**

**(Third Person's POV)**

Tristain Academy of Magic, Courtyard Field

An hour has passed at the Academy, one by one of single students from the Academy get on the stage and show off their performance with their familiar in front of the Academy, the show goes more special as with the Princess participating as a guest in the Academy as well. From a frog to a Dragon, the best so far are Tabitha's performance with her Shylpid Dragon familiar.

"Saito!" Louise said from the backstage as her turn is about to come, "Yea?" he answered "Just one bow and don't do anything unnecessary! Okay?" she said, "Whaat?! After all practice I had before and that's it!?"He said in disappointment "It's Alright now! The princess already saw what you were look like and…"

"Next up…Miss Louise De La Valliere!" the crowd clap as the two familiar and master expression when awe, "Alright…here goes" the two went on the stage as the crowd went silent. Meanwhile, Kito were sightseeing around the courtyard, "ah it's Louise and Saito turn!" he said with his crossed arms. "Kito! What's up man?" suddenly Josh appeared "Hey Josh, oh not that much its Saito's turn by the way" Kito said.

"Oh Saito, he's Miss Valliere Familiar isn't it?" ask Josh "Yeah, haha I wonder what kind of performance Saito will do" chuckle Kito "hmm…the princess look pretty does it?" said Josh admiring the Princess from distance "ewh dude! what's with that eye you pervert idiot!" mock Kito "It's called admiring the princess and I don't have any dirty mind on her anyway…well probably" ended Josh.

"Let me introduce…this is my familiar, Hiraga Saito…his type is a…" Louise said on the stage as she gaze down when she about to say Saito's type as a familiar "Go for it Louise the Zero!" one of the students shouted a mock at her and everybody starts to laugh "That's fucking rude!" Josh said, but Kito went silent with no single comments coming from his mouth while watching the show from distance with Josh next to him, and an embarrassed eye were seen from her eyes, but then she tried to cover it up and shouted "…Peasant!" she shouted at last, but causing the whole crowd to laugh even louder.

_Meanwhile…_

Tristain Academy of Magic, Fault Gate

"Vanessa, what do you think the other were doing right now?" said Stephanie over boredom "I don't know sis but…I think they're not bored as we do" said Vanessa to her sister from her seat, cleaning her musket with a cloth while her sister were wandering around the room. "Hey Stephanie" said Vanessa "yea?" answer Stephanie and she stood "how's your shift with Kito is he…a good man of your dream?" she said, causing Stephanie to blush her cheeks off red "Stop it sis I don't want to talk about it!" she said while Vanessa just chuckled from her seat. *Tap – tap* suddenly footsteps were heard and coming from the hallway "you hear that?" said Stephanie "yea…" The two sisters ready their hand on their weapon.

*Zapp* "WHAT THE!?" *Crash* the two sister fell down on the floor unconscious after a green flash just zapped out of their consciousness. A figure in hooded cloak and a long green hair, standing on front of the gate with the two sister who were left down on the floor, the unknown figure hand out its wand with a smilish grin written on her face.

**(Saito's POV) **

"I told you just bow and that's it alright!? Why won't you listen!?" She yelled at me because of my act earlier back on the stage, "But they were all cracking up" I said walking by next to her side away from the stage, she doesn't want to see the result so she straightly walk away after we're off the stage. "…you just make a fool to yourself you know that…" she said, "geez whatever…Louise? Why we're sto-" I saw huge creature in front of us, a giant rock creature "G-golem!"

"W-wha..is it someone's familiar too?" i said "No it is…" suddenly we heard a shouted from the top of the golem, a woman voice "Huh, you're out of your luck!" it said and that Giant rock thing hand's were suddenly on top of us, trying to reach both of us so I push Louise away, but unfortunately…it got me.

"Urgh…L-louise Run!" I desperately tried to scream but this thing hands is…choking me apart "Let go of Saito!" shouted Louise as she hand out her wand and point it right onto this giant Golem. "L-louise! Run what are you doing!?" I said, damn it I couldn't break free and Louise's trying to cast a spell, but how on earth can Louise cast a spell!?

"Ex…der…bet…FIREBALL!" She shouted "…" Nothing happen? "Wha-" *BANG* an explosion…next to me, She almost blow me up again

**(Kito's POV)**

Tristain Academy of Magic, Exhibition Courtyard

*BANG* "Huh?" what was that? Did I just hear an explosion coming from the other side of the academy main building? "hey Josh did you hear that?" I ask him "hear what?" he doesn't seem to recognize "never mind…I'll be right back" I said before leaving. _I have a bad feeling about this_

I run my way to the other side of the Academy in rush, when suddenly *BANG* I heard one more explosion followed with the ground shakes "What the hell…it's coming from…OH SHIT!" I rush trough the stairs heading to the vault, Vanessa and Stephanie is in DANGER!

**A moment later**

"STEPHANIE! VANESSA!" I rushed myself here because I knew the explosion come from the fault, the two sisters is left down on the floor. I checked their heart beat and thank god they're alright, but the vault has been breach. "Ah damn… I couldn't call Brian or the other at this situation huh?…What the…" I saw a woman in hooded cloak, taking a small black crate from inside the vault and headed back outside trough a hole on the wall

"HEY STOP!" I shouted at her, she notices me, _we stare at each other but I couldn't see her face behind her hood, and then suddenly she_ jump onto her…GIANT GOLEM!? I was about to catch her but then she went away too quick I didn't make it, I stood near the hole and saw the giant Golem start to take a leave from the Academy.

"ARRRGHH!" is that SAITO!? He fell from that thing hand and was about to hit the ground when suddenly a dragon snap and catch him right on time, I sigh of relieved but that mysterious woman got away with the thing that I and the other been guarding all this week. _This is so bad…_

**A few moments later inside the Living Quarters **

The sun starts to set down the west, the whole Guard of the academy and teacher starts to investigate the incident happen today, even the royal guard and army are here. Stephanie and Vanessa are unconscious on their bed with us and the whole team. "This is fucked up…" I said "it's not your fault, the Vault gate is breached because the Academy didn't really keep an eye on it very well since yesterday the princess came" said Brian "I know it's not but…the thing inside the vault…we still haven't know it yet you know?" I said as suddenly Brian turn down and his expression say that he couldn't agree less.

*Knock – Knock* the door was knocked, a man from the royal army came in his uniform "Is there anyone named Kito Minatsu here?" he said "Me, I'm Kito" I said, "please come with me we want to ask you a few thing" he said as he left with the door opened "Kito…" said Thomas "don't worry I'll be back in a few secs" I rush my way to the door and saw the guy's waiting for me beneath a tree nearby.

I walk approaching the guy, he seems normal but his eyes seems looking for clue and…suspecting many person "What do you want sir" I said in front of him "Listen we just want to ask you a few things straightly and you just need to answer it that's all" he said, _duuh I get it dude just get on with it already…_ "Alright first one, are you there went the thief break inside the fault and steal something inside the vault?"

"Yes I was" I answered "and do you see who is this figure was?" he said "No I don't, but it's a she and she wear a cloak so I couldn't see her face at all" I said "Okay, one last do you make contact with the suspect?" he said "…No I don't" I said, it was a lie though…she saw me back there but I want to keep it a secret of mine "Okay that's it thank you for your corporation" he said as he take his leave and I stood beneath the tree.

"Kito!" Brian suddenly came "Yea?" I notice "We better get back to the courtyard, Miss Valliere and Saito was also involved" he said, _yeah he's right _"Alright then let's go!" I said us both of us nod and rush to back to the courtyard on foot.

**(Third Person's POV)**

Tristain Academy of Magic, Exhibition Courtyard

After the incident happen today, the whole academy students when rushes and start talking about it, the rumors from the thief took down a few guards to the stolen mysterious crate inside the vault. The whole students still gather in the courtyard for inspection but they seem to find nothing.

It was our duty as guard in the Academy to make sure everything's safe and under control, but it seems the situation gone under control by the royal guard. _I'm still curious with the 'thing' inside the vault by the way._ "Look Brian, where are you exactly when that giant thing came and breach the vault at time?" I said while walking behind him "I was at the exhibition tent with Marco and Your Highness, I should have come patrolling with the other, sorry Kito!" said Brian,_ that's the first time Brian said sorry to me…he's not like what I've think after all. _"Hey Kito!" I hear someone's calling my name, I turn my head and saw Saito and his master looking at both of us "Hey Brian its Saito and Louise! We should go to them, they were right there when the incident occurred" I said, brian nodded.

"Hey Saito, hey Louise, What's up?" I said "Miss Valliere, Saito" greet Brian gently "Nah, we're just wondering around." Said Saito "…She could control a golem that large...she must be a triangle class mage." Louise said, _I've heard this before, Saito mention about mage class a few days ago, about how many element of magic that a mage could handle and this…thief, must be a triangle which is she could control three element of magic. Impressive…_

"Well, in any case, since we all survived, it's alright right?" said Saito cheerfully "That's not how things go!" yelled Louise, _can this girl chill out for any sec!? _We were talking to each other. Me, Brian, Saito and Louise _or should I say Miss Valliere? _Suddenly we heard footsteps, it was the princess followed by 6 men of Royal knight guard behind her.

"Thank god you two are safe!" the Princess of Tristain rush toward us "P-princess!" Said Louise as she bow in front of her, followed by Saito and Brian with bowing his head only. _I guess… I'm the only who doesn't bow._"I'm terribly sorry!" Apologize Louise, The Princess put her hands on Louise's shoulder "it's not your responsibility Louise Francoise" she said kindly, "Princess, please be hurry" said one of her royal knight guards. The princess nod "I'm sorry, but I have to report this incident to the royal palace as soon as possible, I hope we will meet again in the near future, Louise Francoise, Mr. Familiar, and sir Guard!" she said, Brian nod at her and somehow, my eyes and the princess eye meet each other.

Her glance at me seems different, _her eyes…_ it makes me flustered a bit so I face the sky all sudden. "Princess?" the royal guard stand by and remind her once again "Y-yes let's go" she said as she get up and took steps leaving the Academy with her royal cart. _Somehow…I feel a bit heavy in my heart seeing her leave. _"Kito, you okay?" I didn't realized Brian notice me "U-uh, yeah I'm okay" I said, _why should I care about her anyway? …but maybe… it would be great if I could get to know her that night._

Tristain Academy of Magic, Living Quarters Dining room

It's was like usual night, only without the two sister with us on the table "Kito?" I noticed Thomas said that "...yea?" maybe he noticed I was playing with the spoon all the time when the foods served already. "You seems weird, what' up dude?" he said "I-it's nothing, I'm sorry but I'll be right back" I said leaving my seat and my…team. I'm not that hungry at the moment, I went outside just to find some air.

It's a bit windy tonight and dark for sure, especially when there are no lamps around. Tree's leave are flowing around, the two moon shining bright with its blue and pink light. _I can't stop thinking about the thief, the golem, and how that thief took down the two of our team. But I'm glad they were alright. _

"Hey Kito, you shouldn't think about it way too much" suddenly Brian appeared behind me, "oh Brian, what are you talking about?" I said "Kito, you don't need to cover it, you're not thinking about the princess aren't you?" he said "Why should I?" He's asking me a weird question "I don't know, I thought you are the one who know, anyway don't worry about the incident too, it's not our fault a triangle class mage plus she's a thief make it impossible for a commoner like us. Well that's what they said though…" Brian start mumbling, _but I have to admit his words has point _"I know that, but maybe we could stop her that time if we're all gathered up" I said.

"Yeah and get our self flattened or end up like Stephanie and Vanessa" he said, "…Listen Kito you don't need to think about it, not your fault or mine, it's the Academy who's going to take responsibility, we'll just have to wait and take order from em" he explain, "Yeaah…I think you're right" His words are true though "Beside Kito, every action we took always come with a responsibility that we must pay"

"Yeah you're right…sorry" I apologized, maybe I'm being way to dramatic "apology accepted, now get yourself in and had some feast. Beside I'm hungry too" said Brian "Yes sir!" I salute and went inside.

**(Brian's POV)**

_Huh that kid…_"Oh Brian is that you?" suddenly Marco come "Ah Evening Chief!" I put my words after him, "Evening Capt, how's the two sisters?" he said "They were alright, still in bed but everything should be fine" I added, "it's just…the Thief are the one who cause this, yet we can't do anything…it's my fault from the beginning since I'm the one who's set up the task for them" I said blaming myself.

I faced down as I blame myself "No need to blame yourself, even I couldn't stop that Thief…or should I say the Fouquet" he said, _Fouquet…"_and recently we, the Academy just found words written on the wall inside the Fault, it's from the Fouquet "what is it?" she even leave messages "Sigh…The Staff of Destruction has been transferred into my hands, Fouquet the sculptor" Marco said.

"That Bitch…sorry sir" I apology and he nodded his head "so…that mean... the thing inside the vault is the Staff of Destruction!?" I said, suddenly Marco face suddenly jumped out "Awh Shit! I'm not suppose to tell you about this, Shit shit shit!" he swore three times, "_umm…sir?" _so he accidently spoil the classified information…? "Haaarrgh!...sorry, well because you already know then I'm going to let you and your team to know about this info but don't spoil! Even to Professor Osmond itself!" he said "Umm sir, Professor Osmond? Why I though he-" I said when suddenly "Just dooon't!" he yelled "because if he know that I told you about this… I just spoil a classified Information to you" Chief Explained, _what a shame… _"Yes sir"

"Alright urghh…it's getting late I'm going back to my room, take care alright!" Marco finished his final word before he went back to his room. _So, Staff of Destruction eh?_

The next day

**(Kito's POV)**

Tristain Academy of Magic, Training Field

"Come on guards, show me what you got all this time!" Peeps starting their morning run, it's kind of weird us the main forces team didn't had a run today, all because the incident yesterday… _Yup at least they're alright _"Yo Kito!" Josh greet me with his T-shirt or…probably a shirt in this mediaval era "Hey morning" I greet back "Where you going?" he said "naah, me and my team got a day off today, I'm going to the Academy, just to had fun though, see yaa!" I said weaving my hand while walking away.

Tristain Academy of Magic, West Hallway

The hallway looks quite, everybody's in their class, Maids and Chefs were in the Kitchen preparing for Lunch meal. Half of the mages in the Academy was also sent to the royal palace as representative from the academy, _I wonder how the queen is by the way…I heard she had to take responsibility, hope she's fine anyway._

All of sudden Marco's the Guard Chief suddenly shout my name "Kito!" he's calling my name "Y-yes?" I replied to him "Please…come with me" he ordered, what's going on? I thought the problem yesterday is over… Better follow him anyway then.

In the Principal Office

He opened the Principal's Office door, and I saw Louise, Saito, Kirche, Tabitha and the other Professor Mages in this Academy gathered inside. "A guard?" the Tanned girl in red hair said "He's no random guard, He's Kito!" Saito said "Can everybody explain what the reason we all gathered around here is?" everybody suddenly goes silent "Ergheem…Since everybody's gathered I want to inform something…as the headmaster of this Academy I'm the one who's responsible after the incident that occurred yesterday in this Academy." _Now I see the reason we all gathered._

"Miss Loungeville" Finished Professor Osmond, now its Miss Loungeville turn "Yes, Upon questioning various folk around town, me and my team have gathered information about Sighting of a suspicious shadow entering and leaving a deserted shack deep in the woods." She said, _well informed, nice one!_

"You sure are quick with your job, miss Loungeville" praised Our Ganda-I mean Professor Osmond…_he really look like Gandalf thought, his position, how he respect, his beard…_"from those Testimonies, I've attempt to sketch it out" Loungville said as she hand Osmond a paper of a sketch that she made, Osmond turn the paper toward us and let us see the sketch

"How is it?" said Osmond, the sketch suddenly bring me a pair of Flashback back to the time when I faced Fouquet, and my eyes suddenly stare at Loungeville, her basic appearance really met the characteristic of the Fouquet that I saw yesterday _but…there's no way she's the thief…right?_

If I think back more about the Fouquet characteristic, Miss Loungeville is the perfect pair but once again…she's Professor Osmond Secretary of the Academy. "T-this is Fouquet there's no doubt about it!" Louise shouted, she confirmed the sketch.

"Let's report this to the royal palace and we can send in some royal guard men there!" said Colbert, the guy with glasses. "If we drag our heels that much, Fouquet will catch on to us. We must get the Staff of Destruction back with our own hands, to regain the Institute's honor that was tarnished by that thief! Raise your wand if you're up for the challenge!" Osmond Finished his word for everyone inside the room, but then no mages that present inside raise their wand to take the task.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Osmond said again, but again everyone turn silent "Are there no Nobles that want to raise their fame by capturing Fouquet?" ask Osmond. _It's not that simple…she's a mage that could control a giant golem high as the half of the academy main building itself_

Of all people I've been guessing one person and my guesses was right, Louise raise her wand into the air "I'll go!" she said. Everyone turn surprised, _I don't know it's because she was known as a mage that couldn't cast a spell or because she was brave yet arrogant!?_

"I will do as well" Suddenly the tanned big breast woman next to her, known as Kirche raise her wand as well. "Zerbst?" Said Louise "Hmph I can't afford to lose to a Valliere" she said, _WTF? This ain't kind of a duel, you were about to face a famous yet strong mage!_

Tabitha suddenly raise her wa- I mean staff, she wear a staff not a wand "Tabitha? You don't have to. This is a problem between the two of us!" Kirche said. _Excuse me? The two of you? The Fouquet just stole the thing called Staff of Destruction and this matter was just for you two!? It's for everyone else! _"…I'm worried about you two" she said, _she reminds me of Vasquez somehow. "Tabitha…" Kiche said._

"_Hehe…then I will leave it to the three of you" Osmond "These two have witnessed the Fouquet, and beside the Miss Tabitha is a Chevalier Knight, at so young age!" Osmond Said,_ Knight!? What the… "a Knight!? Is that true Tabitha?" said Kirche, the Young Knight respond with a nod "furthermore, Miss Zerbst is from an established Military family in Germania, I hear that her flame magic is also very strong as well!"

"…And here is Miss Valliere over here is a daughther of the Valliere family uh… which has had several excellent mages, and…well..uh…" Osmond looks Confused, _I see the reason why_ "uuh…Oh I get it, She has a familiar that I hear is a very excellent swordman who overwhelmed Guiche de Grammont, the son of General Gramont by himself!" Osmond explain, _Excuse me!? Alone? I was there helping him! This is not right!_

"That's right! He was the legendary Gand-…" Colber turn about to say something but he cancel it. _I've got to help them, I was also one of the witness, I believe I was the closest witness yet I'm no mage, _I raise my hand "Hm? Yes Kito?" Colbert ask me as everyone attention turn into me "I'm in"I said everyone gasp in surprised_ "_B-but you're just a guard, this is a job for mage and witnesses of the inci_-" _Miss Loungeville about to denied me when I cut her word off "I witnesses the Fouquet, close…very close" my eyes turn to Miss Loungeville, "Yet I still have the right to get involved in this since I'm officially a guard in this Academy professor" I added.

Everyone silence again, I straight my posture "Once again I said, I'm ready for this task Professor!" I said in firm. Then Osmond nod his head "Alright I'll leave this task to capture the Fouquet as well to the five of you" he said, I nodded my head while Marco who were right behind me with his guard uniform smile manly I don't it was relieved or proud but, _I had a feeling something's about to happen eventually. _"I will serve as their Guide, Old Osmand" Miss Loungeville volunteers herself, _hmm… _"Will you do so Miss Loungeville?" Osmond said "Yup, I've intended to do so from the beginning" she said!

A few moments later

Tristain Academy of Magic, Academy front Gate

We're preparing ourselves for the task, Louise, Kirche, Saito, and Tabitha ready their wand, staff and supplies, Miss Loungeville's ready with her cart and me? I'm ready with my Sword and gear, I also bring my bag in case of anything happen or when I'm hungry, because I also carried a bit snack back from japan. "Kito!" I heard voices shouting at me, then I saw Vanessa, Stephanie, Brian and the rest of my team Running toward me "G-guys!?"

The first person who reaches toward me is Vanessa, and then she hit my head with her fist "OUCH! What was that for!?" I shout at her "That's for leaving without telling us!" She said, "Yeah Kito! Where are you going man!?" Thomas said "Kito" Brian suddenly appeared and his eyes show serious matter"Y-yes?" I answered "You're leaving and took a task without telling me…You Stupid Moron!" He shout and Hit my head with his helmet _OUCH THAT HURT! _

"Listen Guys I had to deal with this right now, that thief, The Fouquet are the one who steal the thing we've been guarding all this time an-" Brian suddenly shut my mouth off "Save that later right now, we've got to get going!" he said, _Wait…get going? _"Wait what? guys you're coming?"

"Yeah of course we are! We are team aren't we?" Thomas said with a smile on his face "B-but Vanessa and Stephanie you're still…" I see the two sisters are full with bandage on their heads, hands and feet. "Don't worry about us we're fine beside, It's Marco order for us to go with you!" Vanessa's said "Yeah it would be best if we all stick around together right?" Vanessa's little sister said.

"_You guys..."_ I'm about to say my words when suddenly "Kito! Let's go the cart is ready!" Louise's shouting at me, _now I know I'm not really that alone in this world, I've got my friends here and they won't leave me and either do I _"Heh…Alright then shall we go!?" I shout at my team with cheer as my hands up in the air, we all shout as a team with our hands up in the air!

_My new adventure is about to begin, and I'm not that lonely after all_

(Part 2/2)

* * *

**And that's the chapter 7 Part (2/2). I 'm really glad that I make it this far, and about Typo or any grammatical error…well I've tried my best to cover it but at the moment this is my best work, I'm not really that good on putting perfect words but as long as you all get what's up with the story, then that's good enough. **

**Anyway thanks for reading see you on the next one then, Cyaa!**


	9. Fouquet and The Staff of Destruction

**EightChapter's here! After quite a while can finally upload this chapter, I've been doing a Re-write for some quite times including with this one. So Please enjoy! And don't forget to tell me if there's some grammatical error or suggestion about the story, thank you!**

* * *

**Fouquet and The "Staff of Destruction"**

**(Kito's POV)**

Forest nearby the Academy, Tristain

We've been traveling in this wagon for an hour but we haven't seen this 'shack' that Miss Lounge mentioned back in Prof Gan-Osmond office back in the Academy. yet _this thing(the seat) is killing my butt holy shit._

"So guys, why didn't I got any notice before that you were coming with?" I said

"Because Marco didn't told us, but Joseph did, he's guard from the second forces" explained Brian

"Yeaah we found marco fell asleep on his desk again, seems like he forgot to tell us" Mentioned Vanessa, _well thank you again Josh, at least I got friends now._

"So what's the task then?" Tom said

"Umm…it's a shack deep in a nearby forest, she said that nearby villagers saw a suspicious activity and movement in the forest which lead to the shack just right after the incident that happen yesterday" I said , everyone nod their head. From my point  
of view, what I see we were pretty much armed with… decent guard equipment.

It's not like we were some special force from the academy who were send on a mission to retrieve a special objective from the hand of the enemy, we're just a bunch of chosen guard who were send to get back an unknown staff that we never even seen before.

I open my backpack and grab a chocolate Bar that I bring back from japan

"Huh? Kito what's that?" ask Stephanie

"Oh this? This is a chocolate, you want some?" I offered her, after that I opened the chocolate wrap, she seems doubt about it but also a bit curious

"Hey don't worry it's sweet!" I offered her again, then finally she grab a piece and start eating

"hmmmph! Wow it's very sweet!" glad she seems to like it

"Huh really? Kito mind if I take a bit?" Vanessa join in

"sure no prob!" then she start taking a bite, "Wow it's delicious!" the two sisters like it.

Then Thomas want some as well, and I also offer some to Vasquez and Brian, but Brian doesn't seems to be interested in this choco bar, but I still offer him as well "Brian want to try some?" I said "well…alright then? Sure!" he start taking a bite too  
but without the expression like the others did "How did you make something like this?" Vanessa start asking hysterically "I-I didn't make it, I bought it from a store back in my world, this is a normal snack for everyone in my world!" I said

"So everyone in your world eat this every day!?" Said Thomas

"Well not really, this is a snack, not an everyday food and beside a few people also don't really like chocolate at least there are more snack from the world where I came from" I explained.

"Woow man! back from where you from must be a great land with a lot of good foods or snacks!" Vanessa said in excitement "I want to go there" her sister said, _I wish I could to Vanessa…I wish I could take you guys as well._

"Hey everyone We are here!" Miss Loungeville wagon stopped and shouted at us "the shack is nearby!" she said Loudly

Well if the fouquet is around here somewhere, wouldn't it be dangerous to shout like that? "Come on! We've got to get moving" Brian said as he land his feet down the ground. Followed by me and the others.

"So now where to?" Brian said to Miss Loungeville

"Follow me" _she seems suspicious as hell…_"At least give us some point" Said Brian

"Are you doubting me?" Miss Loungeville said "No I don't, I'm just making sure we know where exactly we are walking into" _Brian seems doubt about her though_,

"Hey let's not start an argue here" Saito came in their both way "Easy kid we're not, but I was just asking which way is the shack from here"

"Oooh and that's why I ask you are you doubting me?" she said _again I agree that this woman seems suspicious but neither I or brian or the others can assume that she have anything to do with this incident without a proof _

"Hey we're here to search for that staff, not to argue about an unknown shack in the middle of the forest, let's just get that staff and take it back to the academy soon as possible before that Fouquet know us here!" said Thomas finally open his mouth  
for good.

"Fine…if you seems to be well-informed with this situation then lead the way Miss Loungeville" Said Brian

"That's what I'm intending to!" she said and turn her way, we followed behind her

_I think Brian Is also suspecting Miss Loungeville for being suspicious, but I wonder about what the others think as well…_

\- 30 Minutes Later –

"We're here" Miss Loungeville raised her hand giving signal to stop, we all stopped and saw an abandoned shack in the middle of the forest,

"What kind of person who build a shack deep in this forest anyway?" Tom said

"Don't know, don't care" Said Vasquez.

"That shack, do you think the Fouquet is in there?" I asked

"I don't know…let's hope she's not" Wished Vanessa

it would be a problem if we breach inside and found her with the staff._ I mean we didn't even know what is she doing with that staff and things would turn bad right? _

"Alright! You all go on ahead I'll scout the surrounding area to make sure everything is safe" Said Miss Loungeville, she took a steps away from us and leave the rest of us with these Academy students, at least I got Saito here with me. "Now what?" ask  
Saito "umm…We'll follow Brian lead I guess" I said, I had no idea what's next

"Alright, Miss Valliere and the rest of academy student, with all respect please stay here fo- wait where did they go!?" he(Brian) didn't realized the three students has gone already, "They're on ahead!" Shout Stephanie as she point toward their directions  
"Whaat the hell?! Guys chase em, that's too dangerous!" he said at us, "sigh, here we go!"

We approach the shack from the front door and rushing to stop the three nobles student who were sneaking around approaching the abandoned shack, "Thomas! the door, open it!" said Brian as he nod "On it!"

*Bam* the door is open, as Brian aim his flintlock pistol inside right away just to find nobody's inside that shack just Emptiness…

"well, I don't know what to say…" Thomas step inside carefully with the rest of the Academy students behind him "you don't need to, she's not here Brian, what do we do?" said Vanessa, Brian cross his arm, thinking what should he do

"there's no place to hide either…it's just a normal empty house" Said Saito, I've gotta to agree with him right now "he's right Brian, maybe we should just call miss lang- umm…what's her name again?" I said "Miss Loungeville, L-o-u-n-g-e-v-i-l-l-e, got  
it?" clear Thomas

"Geez man I got it, it doesn't mean you have to spell it for me, anyway where is she?" I said

"She's outside watching around, should I called her?" answered Louise "please do so miss Valliere" Answered Vanessa

"everyone there's might be something around here somewhere" encourage Stephanie

"sigh…alright even though it might be useless" Said Saito as he start searching around, the place's full of dust and it's pretty dark also so we can't really see around very clearly.

"Staff of destruction" The blue haired girl mention, turning our attention at her as we gasp in surprise that she already held the item that we've been looking for "Whoa! Y-you've found it!" Thomas

"Excellent! Now we just need to call that Loungeville and retrieve this thing back to it-"*Scream*

"What the hell!?" I said "Louise!" Saito said as suddenly the roof were tear off apart by an giant arm made of rocks from the ground, it's the same golem that I met yesterday "GOLEM, take cover!" Shouted Brian

"…Nied is Har" Tabitha cast a wind spell onto the golem just to find it doesn't work, followed by Kirche with her fire magic spell but ended up the same "W-wha!?" Kirche

"Everyone take cover get clear!" Brian shouted as he grabbed the two students outside of the destroyed shack through the back door, me and the rest followed behind him "Where's Louise!?" Saito said, he tried to look around and he found Louise only to  
be standing behind the golem with her wand up in the sky, her mouth open and "Fireball!" _that didn't go well._

Instead of a fireball, Louise spell only cause an explosion on the back of the giant Golem. the good thing is, it cause a bit damage to the golem, and the bad thing is… It turn its attention to Louise. "Louise!" just when its foot about to stomp Louise  
on the ground, Saito run and grab her

"Holy shit, Guys get out of there!" I shouted, Those two are in Danger they don't have anything to Fight this Gigantic Rock Thingy! That thing foot stomp and the ground causing a huge ground shake

"I'm on it" the Girl with blue hair steps up and call a blue dragon of her, "I'm going to get Louise and her familiar out of there" she said, so she grab on to her dragon followed by her red haired friend.

"Alright then, as soon as you got them, get the hell out! You got that?" Said Brian, she answered with a nod. "Alright Vanessa! Try to get that thing attention we need to buy sometimes!" Shouted Brian

"On it!" she said, *BANG* she shoot her musket into the Golem eyes, cause a bit of stun but not enough. _Damn it! If only we had an RPG or something highly Explosive!_

"Come on let's go!" Tabitha's Dragon reach Louise and Saito, but then Saito hop off and try to face the Golem leaving Louise and her friends. "What the!?" Thomas Stuttered

"Tch, this thing sure makes me want to do something about it…Don't Underestimate me you dirty pile of Dirt!" he Yelled. He charged with his Golden Sword on his hand "Saito! That's a Fucking Golem you can't kill it with a Freaking Sword God damn it!" I  
yelled.

Vanessa, Brian, Thomas and everyone is trying to do their Best, we weren't had enough firepowers so only Brian and Vanessa who had a firepowers at the moment, the rest of us can only stand, throw some rocks or shouted at the golem. I can't believe I can  
only stand here frozen and still not be able to do something…

_Well it's always like this though…I'm always like this, things I thought and things that happen in the reality aren't always like what I expected. And I'm not that person who always willing to help a person who's in trouble anyway…a strangers getting beaten up or a woman getting robbed, I'm not the type of person that would help the beaten up man or the one who will chase down the robber, I'm just a person that would just simply…walk away._

"KITO!" Brian Shout at me in front of my face "What the hell is wrong with you!?"He's mad at me "S-sorry…I-I just-"

"Forget about it! Just listen we need to help Saito to take care of that Golem, I want you to go in there and try to take him out of there Right away, you got that!?" I nodded and run my away across the field. _I'm not that person…but not for today I guess!_

I draw my sword and run across the field, with the training I had and practice, I've never run this fast in my live. Saito seems to broke his previous sword and now he's using the sword on his back and it's Talking!

The Golem swing it hands "Saito watch out!" He dodge the swing backwards like a trained swordman even though he never used a sword before!

"urgh…that thing arm is big!" he said, I finally catch up to him "Saito! Are you sure that sword going to work!"

"I don't know but I felt lighter and much more aggressive with this sword, just like when I fight Guiche!" he said

"Don't space out kid, that thing is coming again!" as suddenly his freaking sword just speak "What the-" I was surprised not because of the talking sword on his hand but because he manage to strike the golem and cut its arm to pieces.

Strike by strike was given but the Golem just regenerate itself by collecting it remains on the grounds, "Damn it I can't lose to that thing but I can't win either if this is happening" then suddenly Louise hop off from the blue dragon with a the thing  
they called staff of destruction but that couldn't be…

"Louise! And that thing is…" Said Saito "Yes, staff of destruction or…at least it's what they called" I said, she landed with a kind of magic safely and start swinging the staff which happens to be a fucking M72 Law Anti-Tank Weapon!

"Oh no…" I faced palm "What Is she doing!?" Said Saito "Don't just stand the- Watch Out!" The Golem swing it hands toward him, I quickly put on my shield and push Saito away, unfortunately it send my away

"KITO!" I crashed on the ground rough and hard but still had my consciousness "Just get to Louise fast!" I shouted, then I look at my left arm and saw my broken shield…damn it, it could almost killed me.

**(Saito's POV)**

I just saw my friend been tossed away by this freaking huge Golem, thank god he's alright then I run my way to Louise as fast as I can

"Louise!" I shouted and grab the Rocket Launcher on her hand "This isn't a magic staff, this is a thing from my world called…a ROCKET LAUNCHER" *Boom* the rocket I just shot hit the golem in the back and tear it apart "That…did it" I was relieved that  
thing's finally destroyed

Then I just realized that Louise is staring at me, I return her smile with mine I'm just relieved she was okay "Glad you're okay Louise" I said

"Hey asshole, don't just get into some romance thingy suddenly after you saved the girl you dumbass, what about me?! I saved your life once again god damn it!" I heard Kito coming through the dust and smoke from the explosion toward us

"Glad you're okay too Kito" I said, he smiled in relieved as well

"Everyone! Are you alright!?" Brian and the rest of his team run toward us in a hurry after they sawed the Golem has torn apart "We're fine, Kito's might need some treatment though"

"No it's Okay I'm alright…" he said, I can see he's trying to hide his pain though

Then the medic of their team who seems to had her medical kit with her start checking on Kito's wound "You shouldn't just say it's okay like that! you just got swinged by a giant golem Kito…"

"But I'm alright Steph, my shield is broken but I'm Alright" Answered Kito, then he tried to stand up, so I helped him.

"easy…easy" said Thomas as he helped Kito as well

"Well-well I'm impressed.." Miss Loungeville appeared as she grab the Rocket Launcher from the ground

"Miss Loungeville! Where have you been?" Asked Louise

"The staff of destruction describes it well enough, it blew my golem into dust" she said

"What? My Golem?" Kirche was Shocked

"No way…You're Fouquet?" Said Saito

**(Third Person's POV)**

Somewhere inside the Forest, Halkeginia

Miss Loungeville aka The Fouquet has revealed itself as the two same person, she have summon the golem she had summon again back in the academy to test out the power of the 'Staff of Destruction' or it is what they call it. Turn out the staff was actually  
an M72 Law Anti-Tank weapon from earth.

"What The hell?" Thomas, Vanessa, and Stephanie look shocked but Brian, Kito and Vasquez has already suspecting Miss Loungeville for being suspicious and they were right

"I knew it you had something to do with this all along" Said Brian to the Fouquet

Kito Clench his both hands and grinned his teeth, if only he saw her face back there, he wouldn't have to come all the way here to find out who's behind the hood aka Fouquet.

"God Damn it" cursed Kito

Then Saito turn quickly to grab his derflinger from the ground "DON'T MOVE!" Warned Fouquet as she aim the Rocket Launcher at him and everyone else.

"Huh, stealing this thing wasn't a big matter but I was in a bind because I couldn't figure it out how to use it, I thought that if I brought someone from the Institute it might help me to solve it" She explained

"I thought that it would be a waste when students came instead of instructor but looks like the familiar standing there could pull it off, just expected from a Gandalfr" Said Fouquet

"Gandalfr…" Said Louise

"Stand down Fouquet, lower that weapon if you don't want to get hurt" Warned Brian as he stepped forward in front of the students and everyone else

"Huh? Are you stupid? You're the one who supposed to back off, don't you see I'm wielding this staff but… either way you're all going to die anyway so… Farewell" said Fouquet as she press the Trigger on the Rocket launcher only to find out it didn't work

"What?!"

Then Brian Suddenly Rush and hit The Fouquet with his sword butt stock and put her in custody

"She's done" Said Brian ordering his team to secure the Fouquet, Vasquez and Thomas rushes in quickly as everyone was cheering and relieved it is over

"Unfortunately It is a single used weapon from my world called The Rocket Launcher" Explained Saito

"or The M72 Law Anti-Tank weapon to be exact!" added Kito

"Yeah…So this ends our job then?" Said Saito as he stood up and carry his derflinger

"Then lets head back then!" Said Brian to everyone

.

.

.

Osmond Office, Tristain Academy of Magic, Halkeginia

"We have handed Fouquet over the palace guards and the Staff of Destruction is once again secure in the vault, that puts an end to the matter. You are all the quest of honor for tonight banquet." Praised Osmond from his desk.

Everyone who got involved in the retrieval of The Staff of Destruction are gathering inside the Osmond Office, The three students Louise, Kirche and Tabitha are lining up in front of Osmond Desk while Brian and his squads are lining behind the Students,  
Saito were standing right beside Kito.

"The palace thinks very highly of this incident. I am sure they will reward the three of you as well." Said Osmond

"A reward from the Palace? Amazing!" cheers Kirche happily

"Three? That means Saito and Kito's friend are…" Louise said

"Unfortunately your Familiar and the Main Forces guard aren't a Noblemen" Said Osmond

"I see…" Said Louise.

Kito's wasn't really surprised with the difference of treated between Commoners and Nobles but he wasn't pleased as well. "Hmph…" Muttured Kito

"It doesn't matter do we got a reward or not Miss Valliere, It is our Job to serve the Academy and The Tristain as a Guard in any kind of situation." Said Brian to Louise professionally. Vanessa and the others agreed as well.

"Yeah and I don't really care about that, instead me and Kito want to ask about something" asked Saito

Osmond nod his head and asking for everyone to leave, leaving Kito, Saito, Professor Colbert and Osmond itself inside.

"Professor, we're not from this world, we were unintentionally summoned here by Louise" Said Saito, surprising Professor Colbert.

"And the Staff of Destruction are weapon that exist in our world, It's called the Rocket Launcher" Explained Saito

"Or the M72 Law Anti-Tank weapon to be precise" add Kito

"Anti-Tank?" wondered Colbert

"I-It's a lot of explanation Professor, I'll explain later and the things that we actually want to ask is where did you find it Professor?" Asked Kito to Professor Osmond

"I see…so that's what it is…The Staff of Destruction or the Rocket Launcher is a memento from a certain man. I believed it's been thirty Years, He saved my life from a dragon using The Staff of Destruction, He's dressed in a peculiar outfits that I've  
never seen before. That man was heavily injured by the time he had saved me so I brought him back to the Institute, and gave him our best care but…" Stopped Professor Osmond closing his both eyes in mourn

"…He passed away?" asked Saito

"Yes he passed away and in the end, I never figured out who he was, or where he came from." Said Osmond " The man had two Staff of Destruction with him and a bag full of things belong to him, I buried the staff that had saved me along with his bag in  
his grave, and I offered the second one to the Palace" Explained Osmond.

Colbert was astonished with the story behind the Staff of destruction but Saito and Kito face was fill with disappointment

"Damn it! I thought I finally found a lead way to finding my way back…Damn it!" Said Saito, clinching his fist. He's mad and disappointed in the same time after listening to Professor Osmond explanation along with Kito about the Staff of Destruction.  
But Kito's in the other way was having a deep thought as his finger was rubbing his chin.

"Professor! Do you know where is that man graves are?" Asked Kito

"Yes I know where it is"

"Then please allow me to go there, show me the way please!" said Kito as he bow in front of him

"Fine I'll tell you" Answered Osmond as he took out a letter and start writing an address of the location of the graves along the location of the man's grave itself as well.

"Kito? What are you doing?" asked Saito after Osmond gave Him the Letter filled with address

"I'm looking for an answer, I'll be right back shortly" He said "Professor Thank you very much" thanks Kito

"You're very welcome Kito" Answered Osmond, Then Kito's left the Office along with the Address he got from Professor Osmond.

"What is he going to do?" Thought Saito

Academy Guard Field, Halkeginia

Kito ran his way back to his barracks with the Address he got from professor Osmond on his hand, feeling of excited and curious fill his heart and mind, questioning about the man Osmond mentioned, the man who take the Staff of Destruction or The M72 Anti-Tank  
weapon into this magical world.

He wants to ask Brian permission to use a horse or anything to get to the address that professor Osmond told and written on the letter his holding into.

"Brian?" Said Kito after he opened the Barracks door as he saw everyone's chilling out with their Own Activity

Vanessa's Cleaning her Musket, Vasquez and Thomas are playing chest while Stephanie's watching them, and Brian is Reading books. After Kito called for Brian everyone turn their attention at Kito, staring at him In wonder

"What is it Kito?" Asked Brian, the other are looking at him awkwardly, and Kito obviously felt awkward as well

"Umm Can't we talk for a sec?" he said

"Sure, Vanessa don't do anything stupid while I'm away!"

"Yea yea yeaa sure" she said as Brian left with Kito

"So what is it?" asked Brian as they are outside

"Listen Brian I need a Horse or anything, I've just asked Osmond about where the Staff of destruction came from and He said he got from a certain man, a Man that must have from my world, he bring two of the Staff and one is still in his grave, buried  
with his body along with his personal bag. So I need to go there and find an answer, Help me will ya?" Asked Kito for permission after he explained about the staff of Destruction Origin

"Whaat? You can't be serious about that Kito, you're gonna dig up a man's grave? That's ridiculous. And beside… It's already noon by now, even if we make it up there it's probably dark already when we return" He said, Kito's face turn into disappointment

"…Brian I know that this might be crazy but I need to, this one of my chance to find a clue or anything about how I ended up here, there's got to be a thing or two… please…I have to return" Said Kito, Brian face is persistent but he's actually felt sorry  
for Kito

"Let him go Brian!" said a certain old man who's actually Marco

"Sir?" Brian questioned

"This is one of his chance to find out how he ended up here, and there's probably something that he could reveal from the man that he mentioned, Right Kito?" said Marco

"Yes that's right" answered Kito

"So as your Chief I'm giving you command to let him go" he said, Brian expression chance into some kind of an acceptance from a father

"Alright then… you can go Kito, just be careful, Use the Stable and get a horse, you know how to ride it do you?" he asked

"Yeah I do, I Used to ride it with my dad back In japan so I know how, Thanks!" he said as he left for the stable

"I think you should come with him Brian" said Marco

"Me?"

"Yes, he's mentioning about the man who knows and took the staff of destruction into Halkeginia, Maybe he got an answer for you as well" said marco

"I know but sometimes…I'm having a bad time thinking about my past back then" Said Brian as his face turn into a mourning face full of guilty and sadness

"I know it's hard but at least you could find some knowledge about it, just go with him…this time just do me as a favor Brian, You might still had a chance" he said

"Alright then…I'll be going" Brian gave a salute and left for the Stable leaving Marco in front of the barracks door

"Hehehe… wish those two will be alright, they had a long Journey ahead _Sasha_…" Thought Marco as he look up the sky as the wind breeze and catching a shiver his spine "Brrr…I should go inside maybe Vasquez had some drink to spare" he thought as  
he opened the door.

At the Stable

"Hmm which one is it?" Kito is confused on which horse he should pick, because there are a lot of horses in the guards Stable but he doesn't know which one is it would be fit and would follow him if he ride them

"This one Kito" Said Brian as he opened a Stable and took 2 Horses out

"Eh? Brian?"

"What? Don't want me to come?" he said

"No it's not that, just why did you?" Asked Kito

"Huh If I didn't come with you, you would probably still confusedly picking a horse and I bet you would get lost out there, beside…this is Marco's favor so you better thanks him later" he said

Kito nodded his head gratefully, He pick a White horse as Brian pick a dark Brown horse. They get on their each Horse and start taking their way through the Gate heading for the Answer that was hidden under the dirt of the man who originally had the Staff  
of destruction.

Brian and Kito head toward the Gate and stopped in front of the gate

"Brian! Where did you want to go?" asked a Man in his middle age, he's a guard who's named Faero

"We're heading for the Cemetary in Terbes" he said

"Cemetery? Did someone died or something?" He wondered as his eyeball widen up

"Well 30 years ago actually" said Kito

"Oooh that's pretty old thought, alright then. James! Open the gate" he shouted

"Aye sir!" answered james as he opened the gate

"Thanks pal!" thanks Brian at Faero

"No problem! Be careful out there" he said as the two guard left the Academy with their horse, heading to the cemetery in a Village, a small village in Tristain who's known for its farm and the peaceful life but with history lies deep inside, and Kito  
and Brian were heading there.

* * *

**Chapter's Complete! Thanks for reading this story so far, I hope you like it and don't forget to follow the story for more update in the future because I will surely update this one, and btw I just graduate Middle school so I've got a lot of times to write! See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
